Tu ángel guardián
by Sea Lady
Summary: La historia de Hinata, Naruto y sus amigos cambiará para siempre. Viejas historias, nuevos sentimientos,grandes batallas en en mundo diferente al nuestro. Seres sobrenaturales, leyendas...  Un amor que muere y vuelve a nacer. El mundo de Tu ángel guardián
1. El cámbio de Hinata

_**CAPITULO 1**_

EL CÁMBIO DE HINATA ¿POR QUE?  
Konoha , una pequeña ciudad en Japón, casi siempre hacia muy buen tiempo. En él instituto , todos ya estaban en la entrada esperando a que sonara el timbre y diera principio a las clases.

Naruto Uzumaki (16 años), un chico muy hiperactivo no era muy inteligente en su colegio , pero para cosas muy importantes , como ayuda con sus amigos , Naruto tenía buenas ideas. Tiene el pelo rubio como el sol , sus ojos azules .Sus padres trabajaban en una empresa muy popular en Konoha junto con la familia Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga (16 años), una chica muy inteligente y algo tímida. Tiene el pelo negro azulado como la noche , sus ojos de color perla , sus finos y rosados labios , y su piel blanca como la nieve. Sus padres también trabajan en la impresa de los Uzumaki , perteneciente a los don (Uzumaki y Hyuuga)

El primo de Hinata , Hyuuga Neji (17 años), demasiado sobre-protector a su prima , se preocupa mucho por ella. Tiene un carácter bastante frío , y es algo orgulloso Su pelo castaño oscuro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja (en su espalda) ,sus ojos perlados y su piel blanca , aunque mucho menos que la de Hinata. Sus padres murieron en un accidente , y la familia de Hinata se encargó de él.

Ama TenTen (17 años)alegre y cariñosa , aunque puede llegar a ser más orgullosa que nunca. Tiene el pelo de color chocolate , atado en dos pequeños moños, los ojos marrones. Es una chica que no le gusta buscar media hora que ponerse , ella es sencilla , y le gustaba el deporte. Su madre es una famosa cantante en todo en país , y su padre trabajaba fuera de país.

Sasuke Uchiha(17) chico serio y orgulloso , casi no habla , y sonríe pocas veces , pero en realidad es un chico bueno , es uno de los más populares del instituto junto con Neji .Su cabello negro , igual que sus ojos y piel morena. Su padre trabaja de policía , y su madre en una tienda de medicina (farmacia) en Konoha .Su mejor amigo de infancia es Naruto.

Sakura Haruno(16) una muchacha bastante alegre, tiene una fuerza algo sobrenatural , y cuando la hacen enfadar , nadie pueden escaparse de ella. Su pelo es corto , de color rosa , y sus hermosos ojos jade. Su madre es una doctora del hospital de Konoha , y su padre un medico que ahora esta fuera del país.

Shikamaru Nara(17) vago Nº uno en Konoha (o tal vez en el mundo) .Tiene el pelo negro , atado en una coleta alta (en forma de piña) y ojos negros profundos. Sus padres trabajan fuera del país , y a él le cuida su tía. Le gusta mucho mirar al cielo , sobretodo las nubes .

Temari Sabaku No(17)chica algo orgullosa y también creída , aunque es bastante alegre con sus amigas. Tiene el cabello color miel , amarrado en cuatro coletas (dos en cada lado) y unos preciosos ojos aquamarina. Tiene dos hermanos , Gaara y Kankuro (que están fuera del país estudiando)ella es la hermana pequeña. Su madre una actriz de teatro , y su padre trabaja fuera de ciudad por algún tiempo.

En el instituto , los alumnos vivían en habitaciones de cuatro. En una habitación de chicas estaban :Temari , Sakura , Hinata y TenTen , y el una de chicos :Shikamaru ,Sasuke , Naruto y Neji.  
Todos ellos eran unos grandes amigos desde que entraron al instituto , pero cada uno tenía sus pensamientos sobre el otro.

Un día , el primer día de clases en Konoha , todos los alumnos estaban desesperados , estudiar de nuevo era lo mejor , pero no para todos...

—¡Odio estudiar!—Gritó un rubio hiperactívo , unos hermosos ojos azules , y con una brillante sonrisa en su cara , a pesar de que a Naruto no le gusta estudiar , esta alegre por ver de nuevo a sus compañeros , sobretodo a una cierta pelirosa , con la que está enamorado mucho tiempo . Le había pedido salir , pero ella siempre lo rechazaba , él siempre sabía que las personas no lo respetaban , pero nunca se dio cuenta que si hay una, siempre estaba a su lado , siempre intentaba llamar su atención , pero él la ignoraba por estar al lado de Sakura.

—Sé que es problemático , pero ya sabes que es muy importante...—Le contestó el chico de un pelo negro atado en una coleta alta en forma de piña , mientas con sus ojos negros como el carbón , miraban al cielo , en las hermosas nubes. Shikamaru es bastante misterioso , nadie sabe que es lo que lo hace recordar mientras mira al cielo , algunos dicen que esta pensando en volar , otros , que estará pensando en alguna chica , pero eso sería difícil de creérselo , ya que Shikamaru no era de ese tipo. Solo él sabía en que persona estaba pensando.  
—Eso lo sabemos todos , el dobe nunca va a estudiar , no hace falta que se lo recuerdes—Añadió Sasuke , como siempre en su tono frió, aunque sus ojos negros mostraban burla hacia el rubio, no se dejaba ver fácilmente , porque él es el más misterioso de todo el mundo , no se dejaba llevar...

—Teme , no seas tan confiado—Dijo el Uzumaki , su voz sonaba molesta , pero a la vez divertida , sabía que si Sasuke sería tan confiado , luego después de eso...tal vez tendría problemas.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes dobe—Sasuke y Naruto siempre peleaban por una tontería , apesar de ser amigos desde la infancia , tenían una pequeña rivalidad que al final confundía a todos , ¿son amigos o enemigos? nadie lo sabía.  
Mientras que estos dos estaban discutiendo con sus típicas ''palabritas'' en el patio , sonó el timbre y todos subieron a las clases. Los chicos se encontraron con sus hermosas amigas , ellas estaban hablando , asique los chicos querían entrar en esa conversación..

—¿Vas a decirle que te gusta , o no?—Decía TenTen a la rubia de cuatro coletas , mientras que esta se sonrojaba .TenTen ya estaba arta de esperar el día que se le declare , pero en fin , sabía perfectamente que lo ará.

—¿A quién?—Preguntó un serio y molesto Shikamaru , su rostro demostraba tranquilidad, paciencia y aburrimiento , pero por dentro estaba algo molesto ... ni él sabía el porque.

—No no , nada—Dijo TenTen con una sonrisa burlona , mientras que de reojo observaba a la rubia.

—Hinata...¿podrías ayudarme con los exámenes que vienen?—Preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa que iba dedicada a la peliazul.

—Lo siento , no tengo ganas—Dijo en un tono frío , mientras que se estaba acomodando en su silla. Todos se sorprendieron mucho , Hinata nunca se había comportado así , y sobretodo con Naruto, algo le habrá pasado, que hizo que su actitud canviara. Hinata es una chica muy dulce y amable , pero con Naruto se ha mostrado muy fría , en ese instante Neji se preocupó mucho , y también fue a mostrarle una mirada asesina a Naruto .Neji ya había entendido el comportamiento de su prima , estaba seguro que ese cámbio de su comportamiento estaba relacionado con ese rubio , que al perecer (Naruto)estaba muy asombrado por su mejor amiga, aunque era raro que se sintiera tan preocupado por ella , justo al lado de él se encontraba Sakura , pero no se sentía nervioso ni nada de eso , tampoco le importaba mucho , lo que más los había dolido a él , es porque Hinata solo se muestra tan fría con él , pero con los demás sigue siendo esa dulce y cariñosa Hinata que había conocido hace un par de años.

—¿Que le pasara...?—Preguntó Naruto sin salir de su ''shok''.

—No me digas que no sabes.—Le contestó Neji , se mostraba más frío que antes , y estaba bastante molesto , apretaba sus puños y le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio al rubio.

En ese instante vino el profesor Kakashi , tenía casi toda la cara cubrida por una mascara , y solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho.

—Lo siento chicos por legar tarde , es que ...um...veréis , escontré a un perrito en la calle y...—Intentaba decir el profesor pero fue interrumpido por sus alumnos.

—¡No le creemos!

—Espero que estáis preparados, este es vuestro primer día de clases en este año.—Decía Kakashi cambiando de tema, mientas que algunos alumnos ya se estaban quejado.—Bien , comenzamos la clase.

Y así transcurrió la clase de historia , Shikamaru dormido , Temari despertandolo , Sakura hablando con TenTen , y TenTen pensando en cierta persona , Hinata se mantenía seria , Neji y Sasuke aburridos , mientras que Naruto muy callado y sumido en sus pensamientos , cosa que extrañó mucho al profesor y a los demás.

—Naruto...¿que te pasa hoy?—Preguntó el profesor Kakashi mirando el rostro de el oji-azul.

—No nada—Decía mostrándo una sonrisa falsa , que Kakashi notó muy fácilmente , entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Naruto en estos momentos y por eso decidió dejar en paz este asunto.

Cuando llegó el recreo , todos los chicos y chicas(Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke, etc.) se reunieron en la cafetería..

—Hinata...¿que te pasa?—Le preguntó Sakura en voz bajita. Sakura era una amiga de Hinata desde mucho tiempo , sus madres iban a la misma clase cuando eran pequeñas. Sakura sabe muchos secretos de su amiga , y se preocupaba mucho por ella.

—Nada—Le contestó mostrandole una dulce sonrisa , Sakura reconoció que no era falsa , pero... no entendía ese comportamiento , parece que ya se había olvidado de lo que pasó por la mañana con Naruto.

—Bueno...si tu lo dices...—Dijo la pelirosa mirándola de reojo .  
—Espera un minuto , que voy al baño—La peliazul se fue directamente al baño.

Mientras tanto ,todos los presentes han empezado a mirar a Neji , como si fueran a decir ''Sabemos que tu sabes que ocurrió con Hinata'' , cuando Neji se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban de esa forma , entendió perfectamente a que se referían , aunque hizo una cara como si fuera que no entendía.

—Neji—Dijeron todos amenazándole , aunque , ya sabían que el nuestro Genio Hyuuga no se rendirá fácilmente .

—Neji , tu estabas estas vacaciones con Hinata , y sabes perfectamente que es lo que a ocurrido con ella para que cambiara de comportamiento—Era raro que Sasuke dijera más de dos palabras sin su ''hmp''.

—Ese verano , Hinata vio una cosa que hizo que cambiara de actitud con Naruto ... pero no lo puedo decir.—Contestó de manera fría el Hyuuga .

En ese instante sonó el timbre , y todos se fueron a las clases intrigados , tenían que sacarle la información a Neji , y ya sabían a quien le tendrían que pedir.

—TenTen...—Pensaron todos con una sonrisa malvada mirándola(excepto Neji,Hinata y el resto).

—¿Que...que pasa?—Preguntó la chica de ojos achocolatados mirándolos con miedo , ya suponía que le iban a pedir , pero quería comprobarlo.

Todos los presentes alzaron la ceja , mientras que TenTen estaba caminando unos cuentos pasos atrás  
—Esta bien—Dijo rindiéndose y llorando(estilo anime) aunque seguía sin entender por que lo tenía que hacerlo ella ...

La clase de matemáticas pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta. Despues vino la clase de ingles, la clase más aburrida del mundo , y cuando se acabaron las clases , todos se reunieron en la entrada .

—Venga TenTen , tu puedes—Le decía Sakura en voy baja.—Dile que te acompañe.

—Pe...pero es que..—Tartamudeaba la ojichocolate.—Tal...vez él no quiera...

—Estoy segura que si , venga—Contestó la pelirosa mirándola con una sonrisa malvada.

—Esta bien—Se rindió la castaña.

TenTen miró a Neji , y se acercó un poco más asta quedar frente a él.

—Esto...Neji ¿Pordías acompañarme a mi casa...?Necesito visitar a mis padres , ya ya que tu vives al lado de mi , y también..tienes que ir a la mansión...—Decía ella con la postura de Hinata.

—Esta bien , ya que vivimos cerca...—Dijo suspirando , en fin , Neji y TenTen son muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo  
Los se despidieron de los demás y fueron caminando poco a poco .En el camino no se dijeron ninguna palabra , ya se estaban incomodando de ese silencio , en fin...TenTen ya sabía que hacer.

—Neji , ¿Sabes por que Hinata se comporta así con Naruto?—Esta vez estaba más tranquila , y por su voz se podía notar .

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber?—Le preguntó el castaño con su típico tono frío.—Seguro que te lo pidieron los demás ¿no?, TenTen , me temo que no te lo puedo contar , ya que sé perfectamente que te lo pidieron los demás.

—Si...pero...lo necesitamos saber , Hinata es nuestra amiga , nos peocupamos mucho por ella, Neji...necesito saber..—Le explicaba la chica con un tono en su voz que hizo extrañar al castaño.  
Él se paró , la miró de una forma confundida , no sabía que decir , pero algo le decía que puede confiar en ella.

—Está bien , pero prometeme que no se lo dirás a Naruto y Hinata

—Lo prometo—Dijo ella mostrándo una sonrisa muy dulce y tierna.

Se sentaron en un banco que había cerca de ellos , estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo (sakura) , detrás de ellos habían muchas flores , y más allá ; una fuente muy grande, que alrededor de ella habían muchas rosas de colores .  
Delante estaba el el pequeño camino por el que habían llegado asta el banco. Ese hermoso parque era el preferido de todos , en el centro de Konoha.

—Este verano..—Empezó a contar el chico—Hinata estaba paseando por aquí , pero...vio a Naruto y Sakura , estaban juntos hablando, pero de repente , Sakura tropieza y se cae en unas hierbas , aunque Naruto la cogió por la cintura , haciendo que no se cayera , pero sus caras...quedaron muy cerca , Hinata se creyó que se van a besar...y por eso se fue corriendo de allí...Naruto y Sakura escucharon los ruidos , y por eso se separaron y miraron a los alrededores, pero no encontraron a nádie. Hinata sigue creyendo que se habían dado un beso , pero no fue así , yo estaba cerca de allí , justamente contigo—Dijo sonriendo—Pero no ocurrió ningún beso entre ellos dos , cuando tú me preguntases que por que miraba allí , te dije que no era nada , pero ... pues vi eso. Me da mucha pena mi prima ... sigue creyendo que hay algo entre ellos dos , pero no es así , y por el daño que Naruto hizo a Hinata , ella lo odia.—Terminó de explicar el pelicastaño.

—Asique es por eso...¿pero por que no me lo dijistes antes?—TenTen tenía cara de duda , y sorprendió mucho Neji.

—Es que no creía que mi prima se lo tomaría así.—Le contestó él , mientras sus ojos perlados se dirijan al suelo , con una mirada de tristeza mezclado con el odio hacía Cincuentenario se sorprendió mucho , porque era demasiado extraño ver a Neji triste, le dio un golpe al corazón al verlo así , tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo , pero ... no pudo saber por que lo quiera hacer , Neji es un buen amigo , desde siempre lo fue , pero ahora...en el corazón de TenTen se esta descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento , que asen nunca había sentido.

—Neji...—Dijo ella con un tono de tristeza, al final se acercó a él y delicadamente con sus manos lo abrazó , se sintió muy cálida al estar entre sus brazos.  
En ese instante , Neji , también sintió algo , pero no le dio importancia, simplemente correspondió al abrazo. Aunque se sintió raro al hacerlo , TenTen estaba muy caliente , y eso le hizo sentirse aún más ¿bien?

(Pasaron 4 horas)En otro lugar...

—¡Naruto!—Se escuchó un grito por todo el pueblo , perteneciente a un chico—¡¿Que hacen tus calcetines debajo de mi almohada?—Dijo tirándoselos.—¿¡Creías que iba a dormir con esa asquerosidad?

—Je je , Sasuke...tranquilizate...es que..um..pues...—Intentaba decir el rubio , pero fue tirado por la ventana..y recibió un fuerte golpe en el trasero al caer.—¡Aaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?

—Ya Sasuke tranquilizate—Dijo Neji entrando por la puerta.

—Neji...que casualidad , ¿como te fue con TenTen?—Decía Sasuke con un tono de burla.—¿Ya se han besado?—En realidad Sasuke sabía perfectamente para que TenTen había ido con Neji , pero tenía ganas de hacerle sonrojar...si pudiera , claro.

—¿Como lo s...? je je , no, nada de eso—Dijo un tono nervioso y algo sonrojado. Sasuke alzó la ceja , no había podido creer que Neji sea tan parecido a su prima.

—Hmp , cuéntame ,¿que ocurrió? no se lo diré a nadie, te lo juro—Dijo sentando se en le cama de Neji.

— Hmp esta bien , pero no se lo digas a nadie , sobretodo a Naruto.

—Hmp, vale—Le contestó de su manera fría , como siempre.

Capitulo siguiente:

—Pues yo si que lo se Neji , dime ¿que sientes cuando estas cerca de ella?

—Pues...


	2. ¡Un Neji enamorado!

CAPITULO 2

UN NEJI ENAMORADO (SEGÚN SASUKE)

FLASH BACK

Tenten se separó de Neji mostrandole una dulce sonrisa. Neji sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápidamente , y la chica de orbes castaños pudo notarlo al estar tan cerca de el.

El corazón del genio Hyuuga se descongeló por un instante , dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la moracha. Escalofríos pasaron por el cuerpo de los dos , al estar tan cerca uno del otro , al sentirse tan cerca , sus caras se empezaron a acercar poco a poco y estaban solo unos centímetros sus labios a punto de ser rozados.

Los dos querían sentir todas esas cosas , por lo menos una vez en la vida con la persona mas valiosa.

—Bueno...pues , te acompaño a tu casa—Añadió el chico separándose de ella algo sonrojado y rompiendo todas esas sensaciones, mostrándose tan serio como siempre.

Y tomaron el camino a la casa de Tenten , con el silencio que inundaba a los dos , cada un sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Podría haber sido un error intentar eso..? ¿o no?

Por el camino , Neji se dio cuenta de que esa chica era la única chica que lo comprendía , y solo ahora se acaba de dar cuenta que ella siempre lo apoyaba .Desde que se conocían , Tenten tenía una gran atracción hacia el oji-perla , y también Neji tenia que admitir de que esa chica peli-castaña era muy hermosa .

—¿Por que me pasa esto? , no lo entiendo ,¿por que me siento así al estar junto a TenTen? Si alguien se llegase a enterar lo que pienso en mi interior , seguramente mi reputación estaría perdida, me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental.—Pensaba el genio , su rostro no expresaba ningún sentimiento , pero su cabeza parecía explotar por dentro.—Maldición , tendré que pedirle un consejo a Sasuke, asta ahora él es el único que me puede ayudar.

Caminaron durante largo rato , cada uno en silencio pensando en cualquier cosa. Siempre ocurría lo mismo , siempre tan callado estaba el Hyuuga , siempre tan frío, y todo eso a Tenten le mostraba mucha tristeza, ella tenia que admitirlo sin importar lo que pueda pasar , ella estaba completamente loca por ese muchacho , tan frío , callado y serio.

—Muchas gracias Neji.—Decía esta volviéndose a sonrojar al recordar lo ocurrido .—Te lo agradezco...

Pero no pudo continuar , algo se apoderó de ella , unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban por la cintura atrayendola , y unos labios . Una sensación increíble , los labios de Neji se movían delicadamente sobre los suyos causando escalofríos a los dos y haciendo que el corazón de ambos no parara de latir a mil . La chica abrió los ojos como platos , pero le agradaba tanto la sensación que correspondió al beso ,cerró sus ojos y delicadamente con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro de el chico que tenía delante sin saber el por que , era imposible sentir tantas cosas en un solo beso...Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo un un beso más apasionado como nunca. No sabían cuanto tiempo pasó , pero el tiempo se paró como si nada y los dos disfrutando del beso. Pero poco a poco se fueron separando...Cuando Tenten abrió los ojos , Neji ya no se encontraba, parecía un sueño , pero...¿como es que ha podido sentir tantas cosas ? ¿por qué Neji hizo eso? Son muy buenos amigos desde mucho tiempo , pero nunca se pensó que podría hacer algo así...Desde que conoció a Neji , ella se sentía muy atraída hacia él pero nunca pensó que podía ocurrir algo así , todo eso parecía un cuento de hadas , el sitio donde ella quería pasar toda la vida con su príncipe azul , sabiendo que algún día ese pequeño sapo se podría convertir en un hermoso y encantador príncipe. Delicadamente se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos , y de nuevo pudo sentir esas sensaciones , no quería que se acabaran , quería sentir eso más veces... Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiese , ese fue su primer beso de los dos jóvenes.

Se dio media vuelta , y se fue a su casa , pero en la puerta principal , antes de entrar , se giró y dijo:

—Espero que sientas lo mismo que siento yo por ti , mi amado Neji.

FIN FLASH BACK

—Baka—Añadió el Uchiha mirándolo con mucho aburrimiento.

—¿Esto es lo único que me puedes decir?—Decía el castaño mientras que tenía la típica cara de Shikamaru—¿Por que?

—Pareces más baka que el dobe de Naruto , ¿por que te habías ido después del beso?—Sasuke canvió la expresión de cara , mientras que miraba a Neji.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no sé por que la besé—Le contestó el chico de una forma algo triste ,sus ojos de color de una perla miraban al Sol, que estaba a punto de desaparecer cambiado por la luna.

—Pues yo si lo sé , Neji—Le decía el azabache con un tono de burla—Dime que sientes cuando estas cerca de ella.

—Pues..la verdad es que siento muchas cosas , me siento muy bien , pero últimamente algo nervioso , ella me comprende mucho , y sobretodo que cuándo estoy muy cerca de ella ... mi corazón parece explotar...—Explicó Neji recordando todos los días que pasaba con ella.

— Es más obio que una sandía en el desierto, Neji , estás enamorado de Tenten—Exclamó el morocho de ojos negros como la oscuridad y cabello como la misma noche , mirándolo en forma burlona.

—¿Que? pero...—Intentaba decir el otro , pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—No te preocupes , ya lo descubrirás.

Neji y Sasuke , los dos cubitos de hielo mas populares. Ellos dos son unos amigos desde la infancia , se conocieron cuando aún eran muy pequeños. Los dos tienen el mismo carácter , muy misteriosos , orgullosos , fríos (por algo los llamaron ''los cubitos de hielo'' … )

De repente oyeron risas detrás de la puerta del departamiento y se callaron.

—Ja ja ja—Entraba por la puerta un rubio de ojos azules , partiéndose de la risa—Ne...Neji , si si , yo también creo que estas enamorado de Tenten , ja ja , vaya , eso es una noticia muy ¡pero que muy vieja , vaya que si!

—Naruto—Dijo Neji caminando hacia él sacando un cuchillo —Como se lo digas a alguien , tu tumba será ésta habitación—Su voz sonaba muy molesta , y amenazadora tenia los ojos en forma de llamas (estilo anime) el chico estaba hecho ira , Naruto sabía perfectamente que pasa cuando Neji se enfada , y decidió no molestarlo más , pero tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo...

—No te preocupes , no se lo diré , pero sabes...lo más extraño y también lo más divertido es que ... ¡la has besado!—Naruto se tiró al suelo , apretando su estomago , y llorando de risa.

—Dobe—Dijo Sasuke , sus ojos negros lo miraban en forma de burla—Ya sabes que es lo que te va a pasar si se lo dices a alguien—Al finál señalo a Neji , quien ya estaba caminando hacia él preparando sus puños para atacar.

De repente , sintió como las manos de Neji lo levantaban y de cabeza lo tiraban por la ventana.

Cuando aterrizó ; con un chichón en la cabeza , su mirada se puso en una hermosa joven que pasaba por allí , su cabello negro azulado se movía a juego con el viento , mientras que sus ojos del color blanco sin pupila miraban a la Luna ,que era idéntica , se parecían como dos gotas de agua(La Luna , y los ojos de la joven).Para Naruto el tiempo se paró , y lo único que hacía el joven era observar a la joven , que estaba caminando silenciosamente hacia su departamiento. Su mejor amiga , pero...solo en el pasado. Ahora el chico solo tiene esperanza para volver a ver a esa chica tan tímida , que se desmayaba al solo verle. A esa preciosa joven que siempre era amable , tan diferente a las demás chicas , ella era especial...la hermosa Hinata Hyuuga.

—Que bonita se ve...—Se dijo Naruto , la miraba como si fuera un gato , con una mirada tan sorprendida , él nunca la miraba de esa forma ahora la veía algo mas que una anime, las cosas se están complicando mucho para el Naurto —Bueno...es mejor que vuelba a la habitación ,ya es bastante tarde.

Al día siguiente , a las 7:33

—¡Dobe despierta!Llegaremos tarde si no te levantas—Le gritaba Sasuke al oído a Naruto (solo le faltaba unos cuantos minutos para superar el record de Shikamaru , el problemático dormía como un tronco.)—¡Naruto!—Sasuke perdió la paciencia(como todas la mañanas)y tiro a Naruto al suelo, dándole ''pequeños'' golpes con el pié.—Si no te levantas ahora mismo me llevare todo el ramen (fideos) que tienes escondido en tu mochila(cartera) y me lo comere solo.

—¡No!¡El ramen no!

8:00 , comienzan las clases

En la clase de ciencias , entra en la clase un Naruto golpeado, con varios chichones en la cabeza y toda la cara con moratones , y a su lado Sasuke entre muchas fans.

—Hmp , dobe , eso te pasa por no hacerme caso—Le dijo el ojinegro con una cara de burla.

—Callate teme

—Dobe

—Teme

—Dobe

—Teme

—Dobe

—Teme

—¡Callaos ya!—Gritó la profesora Anko.

Y los dos se sentaron en sus lugares, tembálando , la profesora Anko era muy cruel, y lo peor era que ella les daba dos asignaturas , ciencias y gramática.

Las calases pasaron muy rápido, cada uno en sus pensamientos y no prestando la mínima atención a la profesora.

Cuando llegó el recreo, todos se fueron a la cafetería como de costumbre.

—Hinata...¿podras ir a comprarnos el almuerzo? je je —Añadió Tenten con muchos nervios.

Su mente aun estaba en el pasado , en lo ocurrido hace un día , que era algo muy difícil de olvidar. No podía parar de pensar en eso , todas esas emociones aun se encontraban en sus labios , y cada vez que veía al Hyuuga su corazón se volvía loco mientras que su cara se ponía toda roja sin poder evitarlo ella.

Quería volver a sentir todo eso , sobretodo que cuando Neji la besó la Ama pudo notar que el corazón del chico latía muchísimo más que el suyo.

—Por supuesto —Le contestó la nombrada con una cálida sonrisa. Y a paso lento se fue a pedir lo que su amiga le dijo.

—Naruto , vete al baño , tienes el pantalón roto en tu trasero.—Le dijo Shikamaru con su típica cara de * que problemático * o * que lata *

—¿¡Que?—Contestó el rubio corriendo directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, pero por tener tanta prisa se le olvidó que primero tenía que abrir la puerta para poder entrar , y a él se le olvidó. Cuando por fin consiguió entrar , los demás chicos oyeron muchos ruidos y gritos de Naruto, que este salió rápidamente del baño con toda la cara de moratones y arañazos , mirando el dibujo para saber de que cuarto de baño se trataba. El rubio vio que en el pequeño dibujo estaba dibujada una sombra negra que parecía que tenía dos coletas en cada lado , y llevaba un vestido.

—Demonios , era el baño de las mujeres...ya me preguntaba yo por que habían mujeres allí.—Dijo él mientras que a camino de tortuga (por el dolor de los golpes que le dieron las mujeres) se dirijía al baño que le correspondía a él.

—Baka—Pensaron todos los demás presentes mirándolo con una cara de vergüenza , y una gotita (estilo anime)

—Buena idea , Shikamaru—Le decía el genio Hyuuga, con los ojos cerrados.

En unos cuantos minutos , Tenten con la ayuda de Neji , les explicaron lo que pasó con Hinata , parece que Sakura se puso triste , nunca habría pensado que Hinata lo ha podido malinterpretar tanto...Antes estaba llevándose muy bien con Naruto y no había podido imaginar que llegarían asta allí , ese fue uno de sus errores mas grandes. Ella quería antes estar con Naruto para olvidar a cierta persona.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?—Preguntó la rubia , mientras que en su mirada solo se veía con cierta tristeza a su amiga que estaba pidiendo la comida.

—No lo se... ya le conté todo lo que sucedió en verdad , pero no me hace caso—Contestó Neji. Se preocupaba mucho por su prima , pero ahora en su cabeza había otra cosa en la que tenía que pensar, lo sucedido ayer con Tenten , eso lo mataba , no sabía por que lo había hacho pero ¿acaso Sasuke tenía razón? No claro que no , ni muerto perdería todo ese orgullo . Cuando en ese mismo momento miró a Tenten se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir , no lo entendía , ¿qué es ese sentimiento? nunca lo había sentido de esa forma tan extraña...Por supuesto que antes el peli-castaño tuvo novia , pero no sentía lo mismo que por su ''amiga''

—Ya estoy—Dijo Hinata viniendo cargada de bocadillos, unas cuantas eran de jamón , otras con queso , y también con mucho paté.

Rápidamente todos cogieron sus bocadillos dándole las gracias a la peli-azul.

—¡Maldito Shikamaru!—Gritaba el rubio de ojos azules saliendo del baño , con el puño levantado—¡Yo no tenía nada roto!

—Lo sé—Decía el pelinegro bostezando.—Solo fue una broma...

—Hpm.—Fue lo único que dijo el rubio Naruto antes de que sonara el timbre para irse a las clases.

En la clase de gramática...

—Bien gusanos, en ésta clase vais a hacer una poesía sobre una persona especial para vosotros , pero sin que el otro o la otra sepa que es él ... o ella ¿entendieron? tenéis que hacerla en la clase , en ésta y la de mañana , pero a la semana siguiente el lunes la quiero aquí hechas ¿si?

—Si profesora Anko—Le respondieron todos los alumnos a la vez.

Todos los alumnos sacaron su material , el bolígrafo , las libretas , etc . Se pusieron a escribir , cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y que extrañaron a la mucho a la maestra casi dándole un infarto.

—Oye chicos...me estáis asustando ¿os pasa algo? estáis muy callados , sobretodo Naruto—La profesora miró al rubio , mientras que este solo mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Pasó toda la clase (la última ese día) y la profesora Anko dijo que mañana seguirían haciendo la poesía, cada uno se fue a su habitación , lo más extraño era que nadie había hablado , sobretodo Neji y Tenten , estos dos solo se miraban sonrojándose y sin decir nada mas.


	3. Confesando el amor Naruhina

CONFESANDO EL AMOR (ESPECIAL NARUHINA) CAPITULO 3

Las clases terminaron , y todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones para empezar a hacer los deberes , y estudiar para los próximos exámenes...si , exámenes al principio del curso , vaya problemático , así lo diría el vago Nº 1.

Todos estudiaban tranquilamente , memorizando todos los libros del año pasado , porque se supone que este examen solo era para saber si los alumnos se acuerdan de algo , que era casi nada.

El chico de cabellos dorados , y ojos azules y brillantes como el zafiro no estaba con los demás.

El se fue solo a dar una vuelta por un jardín del colegio , sabía que nadie estaba ahora por allí.

Se supone que tenía que estar estudiando , pero estudiar solo no le serviría para nada. Hinata tendría que ayudarle , como todos los años. Pero al recordar todo le hacia poner muy triste , pero no por los estudios si no que por perder la amistad.

Mucho tiempo Naruto empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas por la chica de ojos perlas ,pero al tener a Sakura tan cerca no hacia caso a su corazón.

Sentado en una banca , pensado en ella , pudo oir una voz muy conocida , una voz muy suave acompañada de unas palabras hermosas.

Chico conoce a chica

Tú fuiste mi sueño, mi mundo

pero yo, estaba oculta

tú me engañaste por detrás

asi que yo misma

me siento totalmente sola

aunque sé que es verdad

que sigo enamorada de ti

Necesito un milagro

Quiero ser tu novia

Dame una ocasión de ver

Que estás hecho para mí

Necesito un milagro

Por favor déjame ser tu novia

Un día tu verás

Que puede sucederme

Necesito un milagro

Quiero ser tu novia

Dame una ocasión de ver

Que estás hecho para mí

Necesito un milagro

Por favor déjame ser tu novia

Un día verás

Que puede sucederme

Que puede sucederme

Hinata cantaba con una voz muy dulce , y tierna como una mujer profesional. Nunca oyó algo tan hermoso , ni de las cantantes profesionales... Esa chica cada vez le sorprendía mas y mas. Naruto no sabía que hacer allí , se quedó detrás del árbol donde estaba ella , abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacía el cielo.

En la cabeza de la chica , solo pasaba la imagen de unos grandes ojos de color de ese cielo , que ahora estaba sin nueves , solo azul , ningún color que no sea azul , esos ojos que la ''volvían'' loca , desmayándose al solo estar tan cerca de el.

Día, y noche

Estoy siempre a tu lado

Porque estoy muy segura de saber

Que mi amor es real y mis sentimientos puros

Nada trae la necesidad

De preguntarme por qué

Porque sé que es verdad

Que sigo enamorada de ti

¿Que estará pensando?Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza del moracho cada vez que la miraba , esa mirada estaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez disfrutaba de esa canción , como nunca. ¿De quien estará enamorada? Otra pregunta para la colección. ¿Sentimientos hacia quien? Esa pregunta afectó bastante al joven , que al solo pensarlo se le puso la piel de gallina , sera...Sasuke. No , no , eso era imposible... Aunque el era uno de los mas populares ,no tiene que ser el. Puede que sea alguien otro...¿Quien?

El cerebro de Naruto se detuvo (vaya sorpresa...) ¿por que le interesaba tanto esa pregunta? Vaya problemático...

Necesito un milagro

Quiero ser tu novia

Dame una ocasión de ver

Que estás hecho para mí

Necesito un milagro

Por favor déjame ser tu novia

Un día verás

Que puede sucederme

Que puede sucederme

—Hi...Hinata...—Logró pronunciar el rubio muy sorprendido—Ca...cantas super bien ¡de verdad!

La joven rápidamente se levanto del susto que le había dado el chico dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada , sus mejillas poseían un color carmesí.

Hinata se sentía ahora muy avergonzada , nunca en su vida nadie la había oído cantar.

—¿Que haces aquí?—Preguntó la de ojos perlas , con una típica mirada mas fría como nunca , y su voz arrogante , pero aún con un pequeño tono carmesí en sus mejillas que la hacían ver extremadamente tierna.

—Eso te lo tengo que preguntar yo—Le contestó este poniendo sus brazos en la nuca y sonriendo de su típica manera.

—Lo que estoy haciendo yo aquí no te importa—Contestó la de cabello de la noche elevando la voz , y haciendo que Naruto se pusiera mas triste de lo que estaba antes de que ella le ''hablara''.

De los hermosos ojos perlas , empezaron a salir varias gotas cristalinas , que lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas blancas como la nieve , para perderse entre sus ropas.

Naruto miraba al suelo , pero unos segundos después oyó unos sollozos de parte de ''su mejor amiga'' y rápidamente se acercó a ella , abrazándola de enfrente y apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Hinata...¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó el , atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo.

—Nunca te distes cuenta...¿Verdad?—Empezó a decir Hinata entre sollozos y varias lagrimas que corrían sin parar—De...desde que te vi...empece a sentir cosas extrañas por ti , siempre quería que me miraras , y cuando lo hacías me ponía extremadamente feliz. Cuando me hablabas o te acercabas ,siempre me desmayaba … ¿Sabias por qué? Porque antes te amaba...—Terminó de decir ella , mojada entre lagrimas.

—Pero...¿Ahora te al enfadado conmigo porque casi beso a Sakura-chan?—Preguntó este con asombro y un pequeño enfado.

—No , yo nunca me enfadaría por eso...—Le contestó débilmente ésta.

Naruto se quedó de piedra , nunca ha podido creer que Hinata , Hinata la chica mas tímida estuviera enamorada de el.

El chico lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia la cara de la moracha , asta quedarse muy cerca de sus labios , los miró fijamente para luego lentamente cerrar sus ojos y llevar su cabeza hacia la suya. Con cada movimiento del rubio , Hinata se sonrojaba mas y mas , sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo no hacia caso a lo que ella quería , parecía que ella quisiese hacerlo...

Para que sus labios se tocasen solo faltaban unos centímetros, la chica también estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Las respiraciones de ambos se detuvieron al sentir ser rozados con otros , sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y temblando de ansiedad.

Cuando por fin sus labios pudieron ser unidos , Hinata sintió como su corazón se aliviaba lentamente , pero latiendo fuertemente.

No sabían cuento tiempo paso , eso nunca se sabe pero parecían eternos , pero se separaron por falta del maldito aire.

—Hi..Hinata lo siento... Yo...

—¡Te odio! — Gritó ella antes de irse corriendo del lugar .

El soleado día , se convirtió en un día nubloso y oscuro , gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo como locas empapando toda la roma mojada que tenía aquel rubio que iba caminando con la cabeza baja. Aún seguía estando en el jardín donde cumplió su primer beso con … la chica mas hermosa de todas , Hinata Hyuuga.

—Tengo que pedirle un consejo al Sasuke-teme—Se dijo , para después salir corriendo .


	4. Confesando el amor Naruhina Parte 2

Confesando el amor 2º parte

La puerta se abrió de golpe .

—¡Teme!—Se oyó una voz—¡Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente!

—No grites dobe—Le contestó el azabache que estaba echado en su cama y tranquilamente leyendo un libro.—Si tiene que ver con Hinata …

—¡Si!—Gritó este ,sentándose en la cama de su compañero , y no dejarle terminar la frase.—Necesito un consejito tuyo...jeje...

—Oye ¿Acaso creéis que soy profesional? No he pedido un trabajo—Se quejaba el ''cubito de hielo'' dejando su libro en la mesilla de noche que tenía a su derecha.—Hmp ¿Que ha pasado?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras que Naruto contaba la historia a su ''querido'' amigo y este lo escuchaba como si fuera una noticia muy vieja .

—Ya lo sabía—Dijo Sasuke cuando el rubio termino de hablar—Aunque nunca pensé que la besarías , eso no es común de ti , pero si hubiese sido Sakura...Te habría dado un golpe que te aria volar hacia el Polo Norte.

—Sakura no pinta nada aquí. Solo necesito saber que hacer ahora , Hina-chan está enfadada conmigo como nádie.—Decía con un tono triste mientras miraba al suelo apenado.

—Hmp—''Dijo'' el ojinegro—Si necesitas mi consejo , dobe , lo que tienes que hacer es que ella se vuelva a enamorar de ti , pero ahora eso te costara mucho tiempo...Un momento...¿No te gustaba Sakura?

—Yo...

Hinata corría por los oscuros pasillos del instituto , todo estaba desierto ni un alma se veia por allí.

Cuando llegó a su departamento ,pudo ver que en la habitación ya se encontraban sus amigas, esperándola con los brazos cruzados , ya que se suponía que tenían que estar estudiando juntas.

Todas sus amigas la miraron , y cuando lo hicieron rápidamente se acercaron a abrazarla , la chica se encontraba en un estado de pánico , tenía ojeras en sus ojos , que estaban empapadas con lágrimas.

La chica de orbes jade , fue la primera en correr a abrazarla y consolarla , se sintió algo culpable...

—Hinata...—Pronunciaron todas con tristeza cuando fueron a abrazarla.

—¿Qué te ha pasado...?—Preguntó Temari mientras le traía un baso de agua.

La chica no respondió , simplemente la ignoro tomando el baso de agua.

–¡Hinata! No seas tonta , no hay que llorar siempre ¡tienes que ser fuerte! – Le gritó la rubia de cuatro coletas – No te puedes pasar toda la vida llorando, simplemente olvidalo , se fuerte – Decía mientras que Hinata la miraba sorprendida – Yo...Lo siento...Hinata no quería decir eso... – Murmuraba esta al ver la cara de su amiga , con un tono de tristeza – Lo...Lo siento.

– No Temari-chan , tienes razón... Tientes toda la razón , yo aquí llorando como una estúpida , vosotras preocupandose por mi … Grácias Temari-chan – Decía la chica de cabellos de color de la noche , mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa y la abrazaba – Gracias... Me olvidaré de el por completo.

– Naruto...¿y?

– Yo … yo no se Sasuke pero creo que tendré que olvidarme de Sakura-chan por un momento , y pensar mas que aré con Hina-chan – Dijo con un tono de tristeza el rubio mientras la cara de su amigo estaba cada vez mas sorprendida.

– Cada día me sorprendes mas – Contestó este con un tono de sarcasmo.

– Ja ja , mejor cuéntanos lo que te pasó con Sakura-chan – Decía el ojiazúl moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¿De...De que hablas? – Se sorprendió éste mirándolo con cara asustada.

Las doce de la noche , la chica rubia de cuatro coletas con los ojos de color azul mezclado con verde , estaba echada en su cama , dejando todo su cuerpo destapado.

Se levantó , y rápidamente se vistió en un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta de color violeta con una gran estrella en el medio , que ponía * I am a Star*.

Silenciosamente se ha acercó a la ventana , despaciosamente la abrió sin hacer ruido y despertar a sus compañeras, saltó de allí con una agilidad increíble cayendo de pié.

Sin pensar nada mas se fue corriendo de allí.

En el mismo lugar donde esta mañana se encontraba Naruto con Hinata , ahora estaba Temari echada en la hierba verde , observando el cielo.

La chica tranquilamente estaba sentada cuando vio algo que le llamó al atención , se acercó a otro árbol y lo que vio , fue a un chico que se encontraba allí sentado observando las estrellas.

– Ah , eres tu , vago – Susurró la chica por lo bajo.

– Sabía que vendrías esta noche , siempre te gusta ver las estrellas porque te gustaría ver una estrella fugaz. – Dijo tranquilamente el Shikamaru apartando la vista del cielo para encontrarse con los ojos de la joven.

– ¿Co...como lo sabes? – Preguntó ella sorprendida mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Solo lo sé . Siéntate conmigo .

Temari obedeció , se echó junto a él debajo del árbol. Se sintió algo extraña , esa noche era demasiado extraña , todo alrededor de ella era diferente , Shikamaru se conportaba de manera diferente , no entendía nada.

– Ya verás que hoy , dentro de un minuto pasará por aquí una estrella fugaz , o quizas algo que tu nunca habías visto , y te encantará. – Rompió ese incomodo silencio el chico pelinegro , mientras que su mirada seguía sin ser apartada del cielo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa la de los ojos aquamarina.

– Mira – Dijo señalando el cielo.

La chica quitó la mirada del joven para mirar donde el señalaba , el cielo.

Era increíble , eso parecía un sueño.

– Esto...es...

– Si , es una lluvia de estrellas. Pide deseos y todos se cumplirán.

Varias estrellas caían , Temari solo las observaba sin cerrar los ojos ni parpadear , murmuro unas palabras sin apartar la vista del cielo , por fin todos sus deseos se cumplirán.

Una grande sonrisa apareció en sus labios , mientras que Shikamaru solo la observaba , esta vez no prestaba atención al cielo , todas esas estrellas no eran nada comparadas con la belleza de esa hermosa joven que tenía delante , ella era la chica de los sueños de cada hombre... Y sobretodo del vago numero uno del mundo.


	5. Fin de semana ¡La misión de los genios!

**CAPITULO 4**  
_**UN FÍN DE SEMANA MUY LARGO Y DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO.**_  
_**LA MISIÓN DE LOS GENIOS.(EXEPTO NARUTO)**_

Por la mañana , todos los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones ¡Era sábado! Y se había pasado la tarde del viernes estudiando , vaya locos...

–¿Que día es hoy? –Preguntó un vago despertándose de su querido sueño con las nubes.

–¿A mi que me preguntas? –Le contestó su compañero rubio tapándose la cabeza con la almohada –¿Y desde cuándo tu te levantas antes de que suene el despertador? – Decía mientras el móvil de Shikamaru empezó a sonar como loco.

–Ni idea , que problemático. Y yo que me molesto tanto en ponerlo , perdiendo mi tan apreciado tiempo...

–¡¿Os podéis callar? Hay gente que esta intentado dormir, aún son las 12 de la mañana... –Gritó Sasuke elevando la voz cada vez más.

– ¿Sólo...? Que temprano... – Dijo el vago perezoso echándose en la cama y tapándose con su querida sábana con ositos marrones , de color azul.  
Naruto abrazando un pequeño peluche que parecía ser un zorro de color naranja mezclado con marrón.  
Neji abrazando su queridissima almohada y susurrando cosas, mientras que Sasuke miraba a todos con vergüenza preguntándose cada vez por que le tocó la habitación con idiotas como esos.

Las chicas del departamento de al lado , estaba alisándose , vistiéndose y cepillándose.  
Hinata llevaba puesto una camiseta azul de manga corta , con una estrella en el medio de colores , y con purpurina. Unos pantalones de color blanco , y unas sandalias de color azul celeste. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta.  
Temari llevaba una camiseta larga de color morado , y unas mallas negras con zapatos de tacón. Llevaba el pelo suelto , con una pequeña horquilla en su lado derecho.  
Tenten estaba con un sencillo vestido estampado de color amarillo con tirantes ,y unas botas largas negras. Su pelo estaba atado en sus dos típicos moños.

– Sakura ¿Por que no estás vestida? –Le preguntó su amiga rubia con un tono de enfado.  
Sakura parecía algo deprimida, y sus amigas lo notaron. Ella no prestaba nada de atención a lo que su compañera le preguntó , solo estaba sentada en la silla al lado del espejo , miándose todo el rato sin apartar la mirada.

– Yo me quedo … compradme un bonito vestido corto y de color rosa ¡Hoy nos iremos a una discoteca!. –Contestó ella con una sonrisa muy grande , y con voz orgullosa.

–Perfecto – Decía la castaña –Nos escaparemos por la noche , espero encontrar buenos chicos por allí.

– Ok , Sakura díselo al vago y dile que invente un plan (seguramente tendrá ideas...) sin ningún error , y sobretodo que no nos pillen los profesores de guardia. –Empezaba a decir la peli-rubia cuando le vino una buena idea a la cabeza. Miró a Sakura con burla –Y de paso le das un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte ¡Pero hazlo muy fuerte! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de coger a las dos jóvenes , llevándoselas de allí.

La chica se quedó pensativa por un rato , hizo lo que su amiga le había explicado y se fue directamente hacia la habitación de al lado.

Tocó la puerta , nadie la abría. Tocó de nuevo , nada. La paciencia de la chica estaba disminuyendo cada segundo , y en su cara cada vez aparecía una mueca de enfado más grande.

–¡Despertad! – Gritó ella , dándole un buen golpe a la puerta rompienola en dos trozos grandes.

Nada , entró a la habitación y nadie le hacía caso , todos estaban durmiendo menos el azabache; que se despertó de golpe al oír como su ''amiga'' rompía la puerta en pedazos , y el ojiperla que también se asustó.

Shikamaru estaba sin moverse , parecía que se había metido algo en los oídos. Mientas que el rubio se estaba rascando el trasero y susurrando ''¡No! ¡No por favor , Sakura-chan no me pegues! Te ves muy guapa hoy...''  
La muchacha al oírlo quedo toda blanca (estilo anime) con los ojos redondos , de repente le de un golpe , estampandolo contra la pared ; donde se quedó pegado , sin despertar.

–¡Baka! ¡Shikamaru despierta! – Gritó otra vez , girándose al lado donde estaba el pelinegro dándole un golpe de parte de Temari.

–¿Que quieres? –Preguntó él de repente , sin prestar mucha atención, y con un gran chichón en la cabeza... –Temari...

–Necesitamos que idees un plan para la escapatoria de esta noche , hay una discoteca muy popular ésta noche. Y el plan tiene que estar perfecto... –Decia la peli-rosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –Ah , y no soy Temari , ese golpe fue de parte de ella.

La chica se marchó de allí con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras que cuando Shikamaru oyó que no era la chica que creía, se levantó de golpe para hacer lo que le dijeron , pero no lo hacía por Sakura... Si no por no recibir otro golpe de la rubia de cuatro coletas , que dolia igual de fuerte o más.

–Bien –Se dijo poniendo un bolígrafo en un agujero debajo de la mesa. De repente las paredes que estaban delante de la estantería , se empezaron a mover cada una a un lado. Cuando terminaron , en el medio apareció un ordenador muy grande que ocupaba media pared. El chico se sentó , acomodándose en la silla.

–No sabía que teníamos algo así en la habitación –Decía el rubio apareciendo detrás de Shikamaru , asustandolo, mientras que los demás chicos solo observaban. –Se vé que eres experto en los ordenadores …

–Que problemático , ahora tengo que dar una explicación bien lógica. –Le contestó perezosamente girándose en la silla , y quedándose cara a cara con Naruto. –Antes que nada , este ordenador ya lo tengo casi cinco años , tengo varias cámaras secretas en cada aula , y eso incluye el despacho de la directora , la sala de profesores y la habitación de nuestra directora Tsunade-sama. Sobre esa discoteca que me dijo Sakura , ya la conocía y ya se me ocurrió la idea que dentro de poco, las chicas me pedirían que ideara un plan para la escapatoria. Estudié cada paso de los guardias , me dí cuenta de que cada dos minutos pasaban por cada aula , a poca velocidad. Primero empezaban por la primera planta , en el pasillo B , donde están todas las aulas de arte y ellos pasan por el orden numérico , osea primero la B1 , después la B2 , asta la última del pasillo la B7. Después pasan al pasillo A , y siguen el mismo orden. Cuando terminaron la primera planta , suben al segundo piso , que son nuestras habitaciones , pasan por el pasillo C (el nuestro) pero esta vez no entran a las habitaciones , y tardan menos , aproximadamente dos minutos para cruzar todo el pasillo , y entran al siguiente , el D donde se encuentran las habitaciones de las chicas. Tardan casi lo mismo que en el nuestro , bueno … no siempre (y eso en una desventaja) porque puede que el segundo guardia , Jiraya se quede espiando alguna chica , y su compañero Siguetsu seguirá sólo , bajando de nuevo a la primera planta , haciendo lo mismo de siempre , pero dentro de una hora se cansa y se duerme. La guardia del patio , Karin se pasa primero por el gimnasio , tarda quince segundos dentro y luego vuelve a salir , va a la pista de fut , quedándose en la puerta principal. Nuestra gran ventaja es el jardín de atrás , pero tendremos que salir por la ventana de la cocina , donde el cuarto guardia Orochimaru ,se pasa cada cinco minutos, no puedo decir mas información sobre la planta de la entrada , ni de Orochimaru (nuestro nuevo guardia) porque no sé nada mas. –Explico de forma natural – Nosotros iremos con las chicas a la discoteca , y eso fue una amenaza de Temari... Tenemos que hacer que una chica que no irá a la discoteca , seduzca a Jiraya. Mientras que alguien otro ponga una música lenta en el pasillo cerca de Siguetsu para que se duerma rápidamente. Con Karin no tendremos problemas , si Sasuke habla con ella , se desmayará despertándose dentro de media hora. El problema es Orochimaru … No sabemos por donde pasa después de la cocina (y la ventana de la cocina es la única salida al jardín de atrás. ) Porque la puerta siempre está cerrada .Si iremos por las escaleras dos minutos después de que el salga de la cocina , seguramente nos pillará , pero si iremos un minuto después puede que no. Aún así , tenemos que saber a donde va , porque mis cámaras ocultas no ven. Y si nos vé nos quedaremos castigados y recibiremos un golpe muy fuerte de las chicas de TODA la clase , porque los mayores no duermen en el instituto , y nosotros somos los más pequeños … la única clase que tiene que quedarse a dormir en este infierno somos nosotros.

–Shikamaru … habla castellano no chino, que no te entiendo –Dijo el ojiazul avergonzado.

–Tenemos que averiguar cosas sobre tal Orochimaru. –Le contestó éste como si fuese lo normal del mundo.

–Ah … Haberlo dicho antes …

–Bién , la misión empieza ya. –Decía el chico de una coleta alta –Ahora iremos al despacho de Tsunade. Naruto , tu armarás un escándalo muy grande en el aula de música, intenta tocar un instrumento de esos que hacen mucho ruido , y haz que todos los profes vengan allí , mientras vienen , tu sal por la ventana que está cerca del suelo y no te aras daño al caer. Sasuke , tu estarás de guardia en la puerta del despacho , y Neji estará por allí cerca por si viene alguien . En ese caso que le diga por signos a Sasuke que viene alguien , y él que me lo diga a mi para que me de tiempo de salir de allí , yo estaré buscando el documento. Ah , se me olvidó , Naruto cuando saltes por la ventana, dirigente con los demás alumnos , porque los profesores pensaran que sería extraño que tu no vinieses a una pelea , tu te iras con los demás como si nada hubiese pasado.–Terminó de explicar , haciendo que todos los demás asistieran con la cabeza.

Naruto se encontraba en la clase de música, estaba pensando que instrumento coger para hacer mucho ruido y que vengan los profesores y la directora.

–Naruto , hazlo rápido –Le dijo Neji por un aparato que llevaba enganchado en la oreja izquierda.

–Ya voy.

No dudó en coger el tambor , cogió el palo ( el primer que vio ) y empezó a darle muy fuerte gritando * ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! *ya que ''pensó'' que así la gente vendría más rápido. Y así fue , varios pasos se oían en el pasillo , Naruto rapidamnete dijo:

–Ya está hecho , todos se dirigen hacia aquí , y los gritos de Tsunade-obachan también. –Contestó saltando de la ventana , cayendo de pié y corriendo directamente como se lo dijo su amigo.

Neji se encontraba en el pasillo mas cercano al despacho de la directora , y Sasuke se encontraba vigilando la puerta.

–¡¿Que ocurre aquí? –Gritó Ttsunade , una mujer rubia con pelo atado en dos coletas , y ojos de color de la miel , con su típico traje que consistía en una blusa azul oscura con rayas blancas , y una falda asta las rodillas que combinaba con la parte superior del traje.  
Ella abrió la puerta de la clase de música , encontrándola completamente vacía. Se molestó bastante , empezando a mandar a todos en sus habitaciones , mientras que ella también se dirigía a la suya.

Shikamaru estaba buscando un cajón del escritorio de la rubia directora , encontrándose un papel donde ponía Orochimaru , lo cogió sin dudar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta , salió con Sasuke y Neji , que ya estaban preparados para huir . Porque mientras Shikamaru buscaba el documento , Neji susurro en voz alta a Sasuke que ya directora se dirijía hacia allí.

Salieron corriendo de ese pasillo , encontrándose con el rubio de ojos azules, acompañado de un chico llamado Kiba Inuzuka , que tenía el pelo corto (puntiagudo) de color castaño , y ojos negros de forma de un gato , él estaba acompañado de un pequeño perrito blanco que tenía en sus manos.

–Hola chicos –Les dijo él amablemente mostrándolos una sonrisa graciosa. –¿Por qué estabais corriendo?

–Es que habíamos visto un monstruo con el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas , con un muy mal humor , y echamos a correr … –Aclaró Shikamaru envolviendo la sonrisa.

–Ah, ya entiendo –Le decía el Inuzuka –Bueno … nos vemos en la discoteca – Se despidió desapareciendo de la escena.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó seriamente el ojiazul. –¿Habéis cogido el documento, verdad?

–Si, ahora vayámonos a nuestra habitación y leemos todo lo que pone. –Contestó el castaño mirando el documento que tenía su amigo en la mano.

–Yo voy a dar una vuelta –Aclaró el pelinegro yéndose del lugar.

En el patio del instituto, se encontraba Sakura , sentada en la hierba mojada por el rocío. Ella vestía una sencilla camiseta de manga corta , de color rosa fucsia con detalles amarillos. Unos pantalones vaqueros , bien ajustados y zapatillas.  
La noche anterior , había llovido mucho y ella no pudo dormir. Obviamente pudo escuchar como su amiga de irises verdes azulados , salía silenciosamente de la habitación. Se extrañó un poco por el comportamiento de su amiga , pero no le dio mucha importancia , Temari lo solía hacer varias veces para tranquilizar su mente.

La chica del pelo rosado , cerró sus ojos , ella se sentía muy tranquila escuchando el sonido del viento que acariciaba las flores de los árboles , a tanta velocidad que no pudo verlas.  
Al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue sorprendente , no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
Fue lo más sorprendente que vio en su vida , se encontraba en el aire , en el cielo …Más arriba de la nubes , que cada vez se volvía más oscuro. Su cabello era ``acariciado´´ muy fuerte por el viento . Se encontraba en el aire , totalmente sorprendida y sola. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión aterradora, sentía mucho miedo y no pudo evitar pegar un grito diciendo que demonios hacía ella allí , ¿O acaso era un sueño?

–Quiero volver donde estaba... –Susurraba ella temblando , sudando frío. De repente sintió perder todo su peso , parecía que se estaba cayendo abajo –¡No! –La chica de irises verdes se asustó más , ahora seguramente sería su muerte , y muy aterradora.

Miró hacia abajo, y pudo ver que cada vez se acercaba más y más al suelo , y en con esa altura y velocidad seguramente no saldría con vida.

Solo faltaban unos metros para dar el choque final , y para ella ese tiempo se detuvo y aprovechándolo se puso a rezar.  
–¡Para! –Gritó. Unos centímetros que faltaban , se detuvo.  
Simplemente se detuvo en el medio del aire. Ella misma se sorprendió. Se puso de pié , aún sin poder creerse que acababa de pasar , pero su cara se quedó de la misma manera que antes.

–Sa...Sakura... –Pronunció alguien que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella. La chica se giró , encontrándose con unos ojos negros , igual de sorprendidos que los de ella.

–Sa…Sasuke , yo lo pudo explicar …

–No...no hace falta…lo vi todo… –Decía de la misma manera que antes en chico. –So...Solo que me sorprendí...

–Je je , yo … yo también. –Le contestó tranquilizándose un poco pero sin salir de su ''shok''. –No se que decir …No entiendo que es lo que pasó.

–Simplemente volaste –Dijo el azabache recuperando su típica postura. –No necesito explicaciones , es mejor dejarlo en secreto.

–Si. –Empezó a decir la moracha en un tono algo triste. –Esto... Saskue-kun , quería preguntarte como te sentías … después de lo que nos pasó …¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque quería , nada más y olvidate de lo que nos pasó el año pasado. Olvidalo. –Fue lo que dijo él , antes de marcharse , dejando a Sakura con el corazón roto (otra vez).

–Vaya …Está volviendo a llover – Dijo en voz alta , al ver que empezaron a caer muchas gotas de agua del cielo , mezclándose con las suyas , que salían de sus ojos dolorosamente. –Es mejor irme , las chicas no tardarán en volver.

–¡Estoy mojada como una gallina! –Gritaba histérica la rubia entrando toda empapada, entrando a su habitación seguida por sus dos amigas.

Sakura se encontraba leyendo un libro , con sus lentes puestas mientras que las demás la miraban extrañadas dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

–¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas? –Preguntó dudosamente la castaña. –Nunca te he visto ponerlas...

–Estoy más cómoda así leyendo –Le contestó sin apartar la mirada.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas alzando la ceja , sin creerle ni una palabra.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados mirando directamente el documento que tenía en el escritorio. Estaba muy cansado de mirar , ya que eso también era muy problemático para él , pero esta vez no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito allí.

Lo único que ponía en la hoja fue el nombre y apellido, la fecha de nacimiento ,el día que se hizo el nuevo guardia (sustituyendo a uno que ahora estaba gravemente enfermo) y su fotografía de cerca. No había ninguna información más.

–Es muy sospechoso que no ha escrito de que trabajaba antes , y su cara de cerca me parece realmente familiar … –Decía él sin apartar la mirada de la hoja casi blanca que tenía. La cogió en sus manos , acercándola a su nariz para olerla –Este olor… ¡Es una hoja falsa! Es un tipo de hoja muy diferente a las que usa Tsunade-sama …Es extraño … Eso de la hoja no importa , pero es demasiado extraño que la directora le hizo otro tipo de hoja. …Aunque son muy parecidas…¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la hoja con esto? Hoja, hoja, hoja, hoja, hoja, hoja, hoja …Me duele la cabeza de decir tantas veces esa palabra. –Decía quejándose , y hablando muy rápido.

–Shikamaru…¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó curiosamente el chico de orbes azuladas. –¿Nos lo estabas diciendo a nosotros…? Es que nosotros pensábamos que hablabas con tú mismo…Eso lo sueles hacer muchas veces en los sueños.

–Tsk–``dijo´´ el nombrado , avergonzado. –Tengo muchas pesadillas.

–Si , claro, y todas con una chica llamada … –Añadió el castaño metiéndose en la conversación.

–No cambies de tema –Aclaró rápidamente el vago sin dejar terminar la oración a su amigo.

–Ja ja ja ja ¡Lo sabía!¡Te gusta! –Oyó el pelinegro otra voz , que provenía del azabache , que estaba en la cocina comiendo un plátano. –Aunque no es noticia …

–Callad ya , que estábamos hablando de otra cosa. Por si no recordáis , si esta ``misión´´ sale mal , las chicas nos encerrarán en una tumba vivos. –Decía él , imaginándose un cementerio y las chicas metiendo a ellos en una tumba bajo tierra , riendo maliciosamente, mientras que ellos temblaban con una cara de pánico, y la rubia cerraba la tapa tirando un mechero para que se enciende lentamente.

–Creo que en eso tienes razón … –Pronunció el moracho de ojos negros saliendo con el plátano de la cocina , imaginándose la misma escena , pero con un buen golpe de parte de Sakura , haciendo que él volara por los aires.

–Hmp. –``dijo´´ el joven de ojos perlas, sin hacer caso a nadie de sus compañeros.

–Muajajaja –Rió el rubio de ojos azules mirándolo como un científico loco , con malicia y diciendo –Pero Tenten es demasiado buena para darte un golpe ¿no? Pero si lo aria, no creo que sea capaz de matarte sabiendo que tu la amas.

Shikamaru lo miró, moviendo la cabeza hacia él como un robot, con la misma cara que su amigo hiperactivo diciendo.

–Yo no sabía nada …

–¡Que no me gusta! –Gritó Neji sonrojado y bastante nervioso. –S…solo so…somo amigos …

–Si si , claro claro , como tu digas –Contestaron todos con burla.

–Hmp ¿Por qué no lo admites ya? Eres un chico mayorcito y no tienes que temer a los sentimientos –Aclaró el pelinegro quitando su típica capa de hielo que tenía puesta , dejándola en un rincón de la cama.

–Mira quien habla –Decía el chico de pelo largo mirándolo de reojo–¿Por qué demonios te quitas la capa? Me costaron horas fabricarla.

–¿Sakura que ocurre contigo? –Preguntó Tenten de una forma fría. –Te comportas de una manera extraña.

–Que no me pasa nada …

–Dínoslo. –Dijeron todas de manera amenazante.

–Esque …pasó una cosa muy rara –Comenzó a decir ella alargando la _u _de _muy. –_Es que … volé más allá de las nuves...

–¿¡A ti también te pasaron ese tipo de cosas? –Preguntaron todas juntas como si fuesen gemelas , mirándose una a la otra –¿A todas …? 


	6. Cosas extrañas nos suceden  El  sueño

**Capitulo 5**  
**Cosas extrañas nos suceden . El extraño ``sueño´´**

Ya era de noche , las doce en punto. Normalmente a estas horas todos estarían durmiendo tranquilamente , pero en realidad todos se estaban vistiéndose para la discoteca de esta noche.  
Lo más probable es que las cinco chicas estarían escogiendo una bonita ropa a la moda , alisándose, maquillándose , pero ahora no era eso lo que las preocupaba realmente, eran las cosas tan extrañas que les habían sucedido este sábado.

–Me quieres decir que has volado –Decía histérica la castaña mientras que la de cabellos rosas solo aceptaba con la cabeza.. –Simplemente así...

–Eso no es algo normal, hoy a todas nos han pasado cosas raras. –Empezó a contar la rubia – Lo que me pasó a mi fue...

**FLASH BACK TEMARI**

_Temari estaba tranquilamente buscando un vestido para esta noche , cuando encontró uno de color violeta , corto asta las rodillas , con unos finos tirantes y detalles de color blanco.. Lo cogió , pero de repente una chica de largos cabellos rubios , atados en dos coletas en cada lado , se lo cogió delante de sus narices._

–_Me lo llevo. –Dijo mirándola con burla , causando un gran enojo a la joven de ojos aguamarina._

–_No perdona ``guapa´´. –Empezó a decir Temari poniéndose delante de ella para detenerle el paso. –Yo lo cogí antes , así que me lo das o ya verás que pasaras muy mal al meterte conmigo._

–_Que miedo... –Contestó la otra manteniendo su antigua postura, yéndose del lugar y quedándose unos cuantos metros delante , se giró y le dijo –Débil._

–_Que te dé un relámpago. –Murmuró por lo bajo le rubia de ojos aguamarina con cierto enojo mirando por donde la chica se fue._

_De repente del techo de la tienda ,justamente arriba donde se encontraba Temari , un rayo de color azul fue disparado a la dirección donde se encontraba la otra rubia cerca de los probadores. La otra chica al ver que el rayo se aceraba a ella con mucha rapidez , se agachó , y el relámpago le dio a la pared , dejando un gran agujero ._

–_Que demonios... –Seguramente fue lo que pensaron todos los presentes en la tienda, muertos de miedo._

_La joven de dos coletas, corrió hacia Temari , y entregándole el vestido sin decir nada , y se fue de la tienda._

_La Sabaku no,siguió allí sin hacer nada , y sus amigas que estaban fuera de la tienda mirando por el cristal se quedaron boquiabiertas y mucho más sorprendidas que su rubia amiga._

–_Parece que la suerte está de mi lado... –Pensó antes de irse a la cajera para pagar el vestido que había ganado en esa ``guerra´´._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

–Bueno... eso si fue algo raro... –Dijo la Hyuuga. –Parece que el rayo hizo caso a tu deseo y atacó a esa chica...

–Pues parece que solo te hacía caso a ti , le debes de caer muy bien , porque eso no es nada normal...A mi también me pasó algo así , pero con el fuego. –Empezó a contar la castaña.

**FLASH BACK TENTEN**

_La chica de los dos moños se encontraba en una tienda de zapatos , probándose unas botas largas negras, pero al probárselas le venían grandes._

–_Perdona ¿podría darme estas mismas botas pero una talla mas pequeña? –Le preguntó a la chica que estaba vestida del uniforme de la tienda._

–_Claro –Decía amablemente buscando la caja de zapatos que había debajo de la caja de botas –Me temo que no nos quedan más... La última pareja de esas botas las está probando esa muchacha de ella. –Dijo señalando a una chica de pelo rubio , la misma chica que estaba hoy con Temari ``discutiendo´´ por el vestido._

–_Perdona ¿Ha terminado de probarse esos zapatos? –Preguntó la morocha de ojos marrones acercándose a la chica. –¿Se los va a llevar?_

–_Me los llevaré. –Simplemente contestó la otra ignorando lo que le preguntó la Amma , llevándose la caja de botas a la cajera._

_En los ojos de Tenten aparecieron llamas , estaba furiosa , pero no por las botas , si no por lo que esa chica se había comportado con ella de mala forma , ignorándola y eso era lo que la castaña odiaba más de la gente._

–_Que se te queme la falda en el medio del pasillo –Se dijo ella en la mente antes de que la chica saliese de la tienda._

_Unos segundos más tarde la Amma pudo oír risas fuera de la tienda , donde las chicas estaban esperándola. Al salir , vio de nuevo a esa chica que la ignoró antes, y vio que su falda se estaba quemando con fuego que no se sabe como se incendió. Tenten quedó unos segundos pensativa allí , pero luego ignoró lo que le estaba pasando por la mente , y empezando a reír de ella junto con sus amigas que ya se encontraban en el suelo y partiéndose de la risa._  
_Lo que le dio más risa a todos , fue que cuando la falta empezó a quemarse, Shion (el nombre de esa joven) empezó a gritar histérica , corriendo por todos los lados. Pero al final no pudo hacer nada , y su falda se quedara más corta que casi no quedaba nada y dejaba ver su ropa interior, y haciendo que varios chicos que pasaban por allí se desmayaban de ilusión , ya que Shion era bastante linda._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

– Eso era muy divertido –Empezó a decir Sakura quitándose los lentes imaginándose la graciosa escena.

–Esa chica me dio pena , yo creo que también la hice sufrir un poco... con el agua , se mojó toda la ropa... –Añadió la de cabellos azulados empezando a contar la escena.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata estaba en el baño , alisándose el pelo tranquilamente. El baño solo tenía un espejo , pero bastante grande que ocupaba casi toda la pared. De repente oyó como la puerta del baño se abría , dejando ver a una hermosa mujer , de cabellos color sangre ,con lentes._

–_Buenos días –Saludo amablemente la muchacha al entrar y la Hyuuga le devolvió el saludo. La pelirroja se puso al lado , sacando un pintalabios de su bolso , y empezando a pintarse._

_Se oyó un ruido , entró Shion dando un golpe a la puerta, y acercándose a Karin (la pelirroja) la empujó a un lado , para que todo su cuerpo se vea en el gigantesco espejo . La pelirroja se calló , no quiso decir nada , mientras que la Hyuuga solo se puso a ayudarla para levantarse._

– _Hmp, ocupáis más sitio que las vacas –Empezó a decir la de dos coletas sacando su pintalabios . –No me molestéis. _

_¿Como se atrevía a insultar así a la gente? Esa chica le cayó muy mal a la Hyuuga , que se enojó al solo ver su cara mirándose al espejo. _

–_Mirate al espejo , que seguro que se romperá en mil trocito con lo fea que eres. –Dijo Karin antes de salir de la puerta , y mostrarle una sonrisa a la de orbes perlas en forma de despedida._

_Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero al volver a mirar a la joven , el estado de animo se le volvió a caer. Puso su mano detrás de su espalda , para que nadie la vea , y empezó a cerrar su mano poco a poco asta que terminara en puño. Del grifo que estaba al lado de la otra muchacha, empezó a salir agua fría en dirección a la otra. Gritaba como loca , diciendo que el grifo se había roto , y mandar a Hinata para llamar un mecánico. Pero la chica del pelo azulado solo lo que hizo fue irse del baño , cerrando la puerta de la misma manera que la rubia cuando entró. Lo que más extrañó a la Hyuuga , era que cuando ella pasó por detrás de Shion asta llegar a la puerta , no se mojó nada, no había ni una gota de agua en su cuerpo. La chica se extrañó mucho , pero al ver a sus amigas llegar en su dirección , una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

–Se lo merece –Dijo en forma de burla la de cabellos rosados–Pero realmente es algo extraño...

–¿Puede que tengamos poderes mágicos? ¿O seremos super heroínas , que tenemos que salvar al mundo del malvado ``alien´´ ?–Gritó emocionada Tenten empezando a altar alrededor de todas, pero después de unos segundos se echó a reír. –Ja ja ja , y Shikamaru será el quien nos dirá donde hay gente en apuros , ja ja ja , nuestro director y agente secreto.

Todas empezaron a reírse nerviosamente , sin creerse nada del comentario que dijo la castaña.

–Espera... –Añadió Temari parando de reírse –Me estás diciendo que...

–¡No!¡ No es eso lo que pensaste! Elegí a Shikamaru porque el es el más inteligente ,y fue el primero en venirme a la cabeza...Je je je –Añadió la de orbes chocolates con una sonrisa algo nerviosa , moviendo las manos –No pienses que dije que te gustaba...

–¡¿QUE! ¡Estas loca! ¿¡Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no me gusta ese asqueroso vago! –Decía con un aura malvada alrededor –¡No me gusta! Nunca lo dije , nunca lo admití ¡Lo odio!

–Perdón si interrumpí algo... –Dijo una devil voz abriendo la puerta. –Pero estamos llegando tarde...

Apareció un chico de pelo negro , atado en una coleta alta de forma de piña. Estaba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta , blanca , y unos jeans azules marinos, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas.

–Shikamaru... –Susurró la joven rubia con tristeza antes de caer al suelo, dejando que una brillante la lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.  
Todos rápidamente corrieron hacia ella asustados, gritando varias veces su nombre , pero ella no les respondía. Simplemente se encontraba en tirada en el piso , con los ojos abiertos y llorosos. Los chicos le hablaban muy alto , y ella parecía oírlos , pero solo eran sus ojos quienes miraban como sus labios se habrían y cerraban , sin escuchar ningún sonido proveniente.  
Poco a poco , ella cerraba los ojos y solo ver la completa oscuridad.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó Temari al abrir los ojos. Todo se encontraba negro a su alrededor ,no había ningún objeto, no veía el cielo ni tampoco el suelo que pisaba. –¿Qué hago aquí?

–¡Temari! ¡Temari abre los ojos!

–Quién me llama? –Preguntó a si misma , girándose hacia atrás y poder ver una blanca luz de donde procedía la misteriosa voz –Esa voz...¡ Shikamaru! –Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia la luz.

–Temari... –Pudo oír esa misma voz –Por fin despiertas, que susto nos habías dado –Decía el vago aliviado.

La chica se despertó, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unas paredes blancas alrededor de ella , y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Shikamaru sentado en una silla.

–Vago... –Susurró extrañada la muchacha rubia –¿Que me ha pasado?

–Ayer por la noche te desmayaste cuando teníamos que ir a la discoteca ,y llamamos a una ambulancia, ya que no te despertabas... Y Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y yo... pasamos aquí la noche y nadie se fue a la disco, ya que sin mi no pueden salir – Decía mirandola con una sonrisa burlona – Y casi le des un infarto a la directora...

–Ah... –Decía de la misma manera que antes, sentándose en la cama – Tenías que haber ido sin mi...lo siento..yo...

–Sh... –Añadió el moreno poniendo su dedo en sus labios y acercándose a su rostro. –Solo me debes una cosa por eso...

–¿E...El que...? –Tartamudeó ella sonrojada, pensando lo peor.

–Quiero robarte... el primer beso...junto a tu corazón.

Sin decir nada más , juntó sus labios con los de ella, y puso su mano en su cabello , que se encontraba suelto. Sus labios se movían delicadamente, haciendo temblar a la chica, y hacer que muchos escalofríos pasaron por sus cuerpos.  
Los pájaros cantan en la calle, el sol brillaba y hacía que los rayos del sol entraran a la habitación, aumentando más el calor que tenían en sus cuerpos. Separándose poco a poco, los dos con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas, respirando el aire. Sin pensar, Temari se volvió a acercar a la cara de Shikamaru , quien se encontraba muy sorprendido al ver la reacción de la chica, y nuevamente, se fundieron en un beso. Los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas encendidas.  
Ella puso su mano en su mejilla, sin darle importancia que toda ella temblaba , y los nervios aumentaban cada vez más al sentir que su beso era correspondido.

–¿ Y eso? –Preguntó el chico muy cerca de sus labios , para nuevamente volver a rozar cada centímetro.

–Por tonto...Te odio tanto...Que te amo. –Dijo la chica volviendo a corresponder.

–Y decía que no le gustaba Shikamaru –Dijo en voz baja y burlona Tenten a las demás chicas que se encontraban asomando la cabeza en la puerta, y cada una con su móvil , grabando la escena y haciendo fotografías.

–Chicas...si Temari-chan se entera...nos va a matar –Decía Hinata sin hacer caso a sus propias palabras siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo –Aunque creo que querrá guardarse la foto de su primer beso... 


	7. OVA Capítulo Especial

_**Capítulo 6 Especial**_  
_**OVA**_

_Tan solo la oscuridad, la eterna oscuridad, todo negro, solo se oye el sonido del viento, que proviene de quien sabe donde. El ruido de unas alas logro escuchar, abro los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con unas de un ángel. Una ala de color negro, y la otra de colo blanco. Mi mano se acerca a paso lento para poder tocar la suave pluma de color blanco, pero el viento se volvió loco y arrastró con toda la fuerza mi mano, que pudo tocar una pluma negra. Al tocarla solo sentí una gran fuerza , tan fuerte como la piedra. Tan caliente como el fuego. Y solo me daba un calambre al apretarla más , sintiendo un rayo. El viento se volvió más salvaje e hizo que una la pluma que había tocado, se fuera volando. La seguí, dejando detrás todo, y olvidándome completamente la pluma blanca que quise tocar. Yo cada vez que me acercaba más a esa misteriosa pluma sentía más frío , mucho más que en el polo norte. Mis manos se empezaron a congelar, volviéndose del color morado mezclado con celeste. Mis piernas que ahora solo se encontraban con una falda corta, también se tornaron de ese color tan raro. No pude mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, tenía mucho frío y las piernas asta las rodillas las tenía cubierto por una capa de hielo._  
_Sentía que alguien me quería detener, alguien quien conozco, y es importante para mi. Alguien no quería que tocase esa pluma , pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si la toco otra vez? ¿Y por que no me dejó tocar la blanca ese ``viento´´? ¿Acaso los colores son tan importantes? Lo que vi antes solo era una extraña figura de unas alas de un ángel, con unas alas de dos colores. Nada extraño para un sueño...Un momento... Es verdad, esto es un sueño...¿verdad?_  
_Esas preguntas terminaron en mi cabeza al sentir una presencia extraña, pero esta vez esa persona no me gustó para nada. Delante de mi _apareció _un hombre con una piel más pálida que el hielo en Antártida, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo , como los de una serpiente queriendo atacar a su presa. Esa mirada..Me comía con la mirada. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo, y me olvidé completamente del hielo que me llegó a la cintura._  
_El hombre se acercó a mi, y yo me asusté más de lo que pensaba. _

—_Tranquila_— _Dijo él apareciendo detrás de mi. Su cabello negro,largo pudo rozar mi espalda. Pero de su boca, esa lengua tan larga ( como la de una serpiente cobra) me lamió la mejilla. Seguramente puedo sentir mi miedo. _—_Te ayudaré, solo coge esa pluma negra, y nunca vayas por la blanca, el color no importa. Pero esa pluma te ara olvidar completamente las cosas que no quieres recordar. Esa pluma , es capaz de hacerte olvidar ese sentimiento que sientes por él , y que te hace sufrir tanto, llorar cada noche por un amor no correspondido, por un triangulo amoroso —Su voz tan tranquila , pero que asustaba a cualquiera. Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía pasar escalofríos, pero también me importaba mucho como el ha podido saber tanto de mi, nunca en mi vida he visto a ese hombre, y en mi sueño sabe tanto de mi..._

—_¿Me prometes que cogerás a esa pluma ?Te advierto que puede que sientas un poco de dolor. Y eso depende de ti...Si lograras sobrevivir. Pues a cambio, te descongelo los pies …—Miré mis piernas, que ya estaban congeladas, ese hielo ya me ha subido más arriba de la barriga. _  
_Miré a ese hombre, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, y esos ojos me mataban. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolos, y esos segundos me parecieron eternos, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, y me sentía con muchas ganas de dormir. Perdí el brillo en mis ojos del color de la luna, solo miraba a una dirección. Después sin saber el porque acepte con la cabeza._  
_Él se acercó a mi, y de su boca disparó pequeñas bolitas de fuego, que me descongelaron el hielo en dos segundos, pero el agua se quedó en mi cuerpo que hizo que mi ropa se quedara mojada. Me quedé quieta por unos instantes, y después me dirigí al lugar donde estaba la pluma en el suelo._  
_Todo a mi alrededor era negro, yo estaba perdida en la oscuridad, pero todo mi cuerpo lo veía __perfectamente. La pluma que también era negra, se mezclaba con todo lo demás , pero aun así yo pude verla fácilmente. La cogí, pero me sentí peor. Sentí que mi corazón se congelaba, y esos ojos perlados que siempre tuve, perdieron la vida. De mi espalda empezaron a crecer alas...Las dos de color negro, pero creo que veo que hay una pluma blanca...¿Que significara? No lo sé, pero estoy segura que acabo de cometer un error. Al pensar en mi amado Naruto no siento nada en especial...Me siento como una muñeca encerrada en una caja de zapatos de una niña , que se ha vuelto ya adolescente y que no jugaba conmigo. La vida ya no jugará conmigo, yo tomaré mi propio destino, sin darle importancia que algún día todos me abandonaran. Se que me sentiré sola y no protegida, simplemente volveré a estar perdida en la oscuridad ¿O esa pluma me dará más cosas inesperadas que pueden pasarnos a todas ?_

Cada día, ese recuerdo viene a mi cabeza, al tan solo recordarlo siempre pienso que todo eso tiene que ver con lo que nos ocurre a mi y a las demás mis amigas. Han pasado ya unas semanas desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, y todas nosotras en los fines de semana habíamos ido a practicar un poco nuestras habilidades para saber manejar los elementos de forma correcta. Sakura averiguó que no solo puede volar, si no que también puede controlar el viento. Recuerdo ese día cuando ella acumuló el viento en una zona, y después empezó a dar vueltas con el dedo y originó un _huracán_ que casi nos manda al otro mundo, si no fuese por Temari, quien soltó un rayo al _huracán, _nos quedaríamos sin piernas. Aunque Temari también se pasó un poco, ya que cuando el _huracán _había terminado, nos habíamos quedado en el aire, creo que estábamos 20 metros arriba de la tierra. Y esta vez las salvé yo, que no se como había hecho un pequeño lago, bastante profundo. Y todas nos caímos de bomba para no hacernos daño. Como ese lago no pintaba nada allí, decidimos utilizar el elemento fuego de Tenten (quien casi nos quema) , para que el lago se seque, aunque ha quedado un agujero...  
Bueno, lo importante es que nuestros elementos ya están más desarrollados. Temari ya controla su carácter, y cuando se enfada ya no manda ningún rayo a nadie para vengarse. Tenten sabe hacer pequeñas bolas de fuego, y luego tirarlas con la mano (sin quemarse) a la dirección que quiere, tiene muy buena puntería. Yo también aprendí cosas nuevas, como mi elemento es agua, yo también se hacer bolas, y luego tirarlas a donde quiera. El agua es el elemento que es capaz de cambiarse de forma. Un día yo logré hacer una forma de una flor, y también soy capaz de hacer agua a través de mis manos, y no me importa mucho si cerca de mi no hay agua. A las demás tampoco les hace falta, Tenten ya parece una experta con el fuego, nos había impresionado a todas. Temari se la pasa dando calambres a los que la molestan, pero sin mandarles ningún rayo. Ella sabe controlar su fuerza. Sakura vuela como una profesional, tiene una velocidad increíble.

Temari sigue sin admitir que le gusta Shikamaru, pero cuando le habíamos enseñado las fotografías que hicimos en el hospital... Nos mandó un rayo, estábamos toda la tarde escondiéndonos entre los muebles, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir , nosotras tuvimos que hacerlo debajo de la cama, mientras que ella seguía tan tranquila en su cama.

—¡Muy bien lectoras y lectores de _Tu ángel guardián!¡ _Bienvenidos todos a este capitulo especial!—Salió Sakura a le escena con un bonito vestido rojo como la sangre, largo que solo permitía ver sus zapatos blancos de tacón — Como habréis visto ya, este es un capítulo especial, en el cual aclararemos unas cosas . Mar-chan, nuestra escritora, ha estado trabajando mucho para esta historia de amor que abra entre nuestros personajes preferidos.

Varios aplausos se oyeron en la sala junto con unas quejas de parte de un rubio que acaba de entrar abriendo la puerta de golpe para que todos vean que Naruto Uzumaki ya está aquí con su extraña ropa que parecía la de un policía.

—¡¿Como es posible que al protagonista de la historia no le dejen entrar! —Gritaba este corriendo hacia el escenario seguido por unos guardias como los de EU, vestidos de negro, con unas gafas del mismo color que no permitía ver los ojos.—¡Tengo permiso para entrar!

—Tranquilos chicos —Volvió a hablar la de orbes jade —Es él, solo que ha llegado tarde por comer su estúpido ramen en el _Ichiraku. _

—¡No es nada estúpido! Soy capaz de aguantar que me insulten a mi, pero cuando insultan al ramen...¡No aguantaré! ¡Hay que respetar el ram...!

—Calla baka—Decía esta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pegándola con el puño la cara para dejarla aplastada —¿Que acaso no ves que estamos en un escenario?Mira la gente que hay *y la mayoría son fans de Sasuke-kun...*

—¡No!¡ No por favor! ¡Me van a comer allí!—Gritaba alguien detrás de la cortina ,roja que venía al escenario empujado por alguien.

Varias chicas que estaban allí se desmayaron, y las abuelas que estaban sentadas en las sillas de inválidos, se les cayó la dentadura por abrir la boca, echando todas las babas fuera e inundando a las demás chicas que estaban en el suelo.  
En la escena apareció Sasuke delante de Sakura. Él estaba semi-desnudo, lo único que tenía era un libro de _Ciencias de la Naturaleza _cubriéndose las partes de abajo.

—Sa...Sasuke-kun...—Logró pronunciar Sakura babeando. Sasuke estaba delante de ella, pero solo tenía cubierto con el libro la parte de delante...La de detrás estaba en perfecto estado.

—¡Teme!¡Vete de aquí!¿¡Que no ves que Sakura-chan se siente mal! ¡Quita tu asqueroso culo de aquí! —Empezaba a decir el más activo de todos —Ya viene el monstruo a estropear la fiesta —Susurró por lo bajo apartando a su ``amada´´ para quitar al pelinegro de allí.

—¡Chicos! Que aquí hemos venido a explicar unas cosas a nuestros lectores y no a mirar el culo de Sasuke —Entraba Tsunade con su vestimenta de directora, llevándose a Sasuke y Sakura (quienes estaban de piedra) de allí.

—Bueno, como veo que Sakura no puede continuar estaré yo. —Apareció la rubia de cuatro coletas , con un vestido mini-corto de color lila , de tirantes. —Primero explicaré el horario de esta mañana. Aquí lo tenemos todo preparado. Despertarse, lavarse, desayunar, ir a espiar a Sasuke, sacarle fotos, mirar como se la pasa en el baño, jugar con la PSP...Mirar a Sasuke, pegar a Naruto...¡Un momento! ¿Que es esto? Seguramente será de Sakura...

—Je je je, perdón, cuando tu me dijiste hacer un horario...no entendí de que, y por eso hice el mío...—Apareció de nuevo la del pelo rosado, cogiendo el papel y yéndose de nuevo.

—No importa, pues lo hago ahora.—Siguió —Como habéis visto, este capitulo ha empezado de una forma muy extraña ¿cierto? Pues ahora os lo explico. El ´´sueño´´ que tenía Hinata, ocurrió en verano, esa es la verdadera verdad del comportamiento de Hinata en la historia. No queremos que penséis mal, muchos han empezado a pensar mal y que Hinata se ha enfadado por lo de Naruto y Sakura... Eso no es cierto. Ella no se habrá ``enfadado´´ por una tontería como esa y ya sabéis que Hinata en la vida real también le gusta ese —Temari hablaba tranquilamente mientras Naruto se rascaba el trasero al lado de ella sin escucharla.— Al principio de capitulo todo lo narra Hinata, ella describe que fue lo que paso en esos ''entrenamientos''. Las chicas habían aprendido más sobre los poderes que tiene cada una. Mas a continuación de la historia habrán muchos más personajes que pueden ser amigos o enemigos. ¿Por ahora todo aclarado?Espero que si. Hoy también habrán escenas que no han salido antes. Perdón por ser tan cruel, pero hay que respetar las normas—Terminó de decir esta mirando de reojo al rubio de ojos celestes , susurrando entre dientes—¿Verdad Naruto?

Aplausos se oyeron de nuevo. Algunas chicas de las que se habían desmayado al ver lo de antes, ya se encontraban en mejor estado, limpiándose las las lagrimas de emoción con la camiseta blanca con el dibujo de Sasuke sin camiseta. Y en las manos abrazaban la revista con la portada de Sasuke en la escena anterior. Que rápido publican las revistas...Solo han pasado unos minutos...

—Hola ¿Que tal estáis aquí?—Dijo Hinata saliendo al escenario. Tenía una camiseta azul celeste atada en su cuello, un poco larga . Su pelo estaba atado en un moño grande, dejando caer detrás unos pocos cabellos rizados.. —Pues de nuevo bienvenidos y bienvenidas espero... que estáis cómodos. Ahora ...veremos una escena que no había salido antes... La pareja Nejiten. —Dijo ella sacando un CD con el dibujo de Neji y Tenten besándose. Puso el CD en el DVD , y las cortinas rojas se abrieron mostrando una pantalla blanca gigante. —Primito...Neji ...Primito...¿Donde estas? Vamos a ver una cosa que te va a encantar. —Decía lo último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Por que tanto escándalo? —Pareció un Neji con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y solo con una toalla atada en la cintura—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Neji...Hoy es el capitulo especial...Van a enseñar algunas escenas que no habían salido antes porque a _Mar_ le era muy problemático escribir.—Otra vez se oyó detrás de la cortina, que pertenecía a la castaña de dos moños. — ¡Yo me voy a quejar al presidente!Hoy tenía que ir a París, pero resulta que este día a tenido más inspiración que nunca y escribió más de cinco páginas.—Se fue al lado de Hinata pero al pasar por allí vio a Neji sin camiseta dejando ver todos sus músculos junto con *la tabla de chocolate*—¿Neji?—Babeando.

De nuevo las chicas del escenario se desmayaron, y las abuelas ya estaban sin respiración. Tantas emociones en un día era demasiado para ellas. La dentadura se volvió a caer de la boca, y de nuevo empezaron a babear inundando todo. En unos segundos todas las chicas se cambiaron de camiseta, y en el dibujo ahora aparecía la anterior imagen del pelinegro y ahora la imagen de Neji con sus músculos bien desarrollados. Abajo de las imágenes aparecía escrito * Sexy * * Si alguien los insulta, le mato con mis propias manos*

—¡Cuidado, se va a inundar todo! ¡Quién pueda que se salve! —Gritaba Naruto apareciendo vestido de un marinero, con un barco muy grande , y rompiendo la pantalla que había.

—¡NARUTO!¡Eres un idiota, no exageres!¡Ahora por tu culpa la pantalla no funciona y no podremos mirar los CD! —Gritaba histérica la del vestido rojo, subiéndose al barco y acercándose a al otro, echando humos por las orejas.—¡Te voy a matar!—La última palabra que escuchó él, antes de salir volando por los aires y rompiendo el techo que había en pequeños trocitos microscopios.

—¡Felicidades!¡Un nuevo récord de Sakura Haruno! —Apareció el profesor de historia Hatake Kakashi con una cámara de de video profesional, grabando los kilómetros que le faltan al rubio para llegar a la luna.

—Na...Naruto-kun—Susurró débilmente la Hyuuga mientras Neji la arrastraba hacia el barco seguido de los demás. Realmente se estaba inundando, había agua pegajosa por todas las partes, daba asco tocarla. —Pe...pero si Naruto-kun tenía razón...se está inundando...no deberías de haberle pegado de...esa manera...

—Hmp, pero a mi me ha gustado ese golpe —Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y tomándola por la cintura.

—¿Me perdí algo?—De repente apareció Naruto separando a Sasuke y a Sakura. —Solo han sido unos minutos a los que he ido a visitar a la luna de nuevo, y vosotros aquí … ¿Qué hacíais?

—¡Na...Naruto-kun!—Alegremente dijo la del cabello azulado abrazando al rubio dejándolo muy sorprendido—Me alegra que estés bien.

—¡Hi...Hinata!¡Claro que estoy bien! —Respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo, para después pensar—Yo creía que solo nos abrazábamos en la historia...

En el edifico cada vez había más agua, todos los presentes que estaban allí ya se habían escapado, solo quedaban los protagonistas en el barco. El techo se empezó a caer encima, cada uno se escondió.

No quedó nada, los chicos y chicas que estaban en el barco, ya se encontraban en el medio de la carretera, y todos los restos del edificio estaban alrededor del barco. El agua ya no se encontraba, se habrá caído por las alcantarillas.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó la joven de ojos marrones.

—Supongo que todo lo que nos queda por mirar, lo aremos la próxima vez...¡En la próxima OVA después de unos capítulos!

—Pues ya está todo aclarado, dentro de algunos capítulos seguiremos con esas partes que nos queda por ver. Ahora supongo que tendremos que ir a ensayar a nuestras casas con la siguiente continuación. —Explicaba Temari tranquilamente, como si fuese algo muy obvio.—Escuchad, ¿donde se ha metido el vago? No lo he visto en todo el día...

—Se habrá quedado dormido en su casa...Eso es lo más probable. O puede que sea porque le daba vergüenza salir a la escena después de haberse besado contigo en la historia —Bromeó el rubio antes de que recibió otro golpe, pero de parte de la rubia de cuatro coletas. 


	8. Todo solo acaba de empezar

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_**Todo solo acaba de empezar**_

_Solo hay que tener esperanza, nada más. Esperame y yo te volveré a conquistar de nuevo. Esperame...Mi amada Hinata._

Cada noche, esa voz de Naruto me sonaba en la cabeza. Yo no era capaz de dormirme ni un minuto con tranquilidad. Mi comportamiento cada vez cambiaba más, y yo misma era capaz de notarlo. Perdí mi sentimiento más valioso, lo que yo sentía hacia él era algo muy fuerte, y solo he sido capaz de sentirlo una vez en la vida.  
Él ahora se fija mucho en mi, y lo noto. En clase siempre siento su mirada clavada en mi, hablamos siempre como amigos, yo siempre le sonrío, pero a veces me comporto muy fría. Ese sueño que tuve el verano me ha cambiado mucho. Mi mente cambia, y me siento más fuerte y más madura. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué él no se ha fijado en mi cuando yo lo amaba? Se dice que solo te das cuenta de lo importante que es esa persona para ti, al perderle. Hmp, puede que sea verdad.  
Por el instituto ya han habido rumores de que yo...yo le gusto. Pero no tengo muchas ganas de creerle a alguien que no sean mis amigas. Aun así, aunque sea verdad él a mi no me interesa.  
Me cuesta mucho pronunciar su nombre, y cuando le hablo, quiero decirle algo, pero al final nunca me salen esas palabras. Pienso en él muchas veces, y eso no me deja dormirme. Ese hombre en mis sueños me dijo que yo perdería ese sentimiento, pero aveces creo que no es así. Lo único que ha cambiado es la forma de que le hablo y mi frialdad hacia él. Todo lo demás sigue igual. Puede que necesite más tiempo...Realmente no lo se. Pero hice un gran error por coger la pluma negra. Mis sueños se vuelven muy extraños y dan mucho miedo. Soy capaz de poder ver cosas extrañas, y aveces en el instituto veo el esqueleto de las personas al mirarlas. Ahora mismo estoy sentada en mi cama abrazando mis piernas. Las demás están durmiendo muy tranquila en sus camas, yo las miro, en mis ojos las venas empiezan a salir, y alrededor de los ojos también. Lo veo todo en negativo, miro por la ventana y veo el cielo blanco, pero ahora es de noche, son las 12:00, y el cielo tiene que estar oscuro. Miro a Sakura, y veo su cuerpo, sus venas, sus órganos y el esqueleto. Con las demás me pasa lo mismo, con todos.  
Ese pequeño secreto no se lo he contado a nadie, las demás tampoco lo saben. Solo es mi secreto, pero aveces creo que mi primo también últimamente está muy extraño. Tendré que hablar con él.

Me siento muy extraña, mis calificaciones han empezado a bajar cada vez más, pero yo sigo estudiando. Aveces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, muchas noches empiezo a sentir que en mi espalda crece algo, y me encuentro muchas plumas negras en mi cama. Tengo miedo en contárselo a las chicas, no se que pensaran ellas, yo no creo que a ellas les ocurre lo mismo que a mi.  
Me levanto de la cama, y me dirijo a la ventana. Asomo mi cabeza, veo la preciosa luna llena que es idéntica a los ojos de la familia Hyuuga. Me bajo por un árbol que hay cerca de la ventana. Al bajar me dirijo al bosque. Si, al lado de mi instituto hay un bosque muy profundo, pero no hay animales salvajes dentro. La gente por la noche tiene miedo de entrar allí, algunos dicen que hay monstruos, que tontería. Yo no creo en esas estupideces, si por la noche no entran allí ¿como demonios saben que hay monstruos? Vivimos en el siglo XXI y no en la _era _de los dinosaurios.  
Con una sonrisa, me dirijo al bosque. A paso lento voy avanzando más a el. Quiero descubrir esos secretos que esconde. Por el día parece un bosque normal y corriente, pero al estar dentro de él por la noche, realmente me hace sentir escalofríos. Siento que la niebla aumenta cada vez más alrededor de mi, y me cuesta ver las cosas. Me choco con algunos arbustos y árboles, que son bastante anchos y largos, nunca vi nos así.  
Sigo avanzando a paso lento, y en mi cuerpo, sobretodo en la espalda me hace daño. No se por que, pero siento que algo crece.  
Giro mi cabeza hacia detrás, y pienso que tenía razón. Ocurrió lo mismo que en mi ``sueño´´. Ahora estoy convencida que no fue del todo un sueño. Las mismas alas que tuve en mi sueño, empezaron a crecer de nuevo. Que dolor. Me hace mucho daño. Ahora recuerdo que ese hombre me dijo que puede que no sobreviva, seguramente se refería a eso.  
Pero...Yo soy fuerte, y aguantaré ese dolor que siento. No me importa cuanto tiempo, no me importa nada ¡Yo sufrí más! ¡Y seré capaz de aguantar este dolor!

—¡Ah! —Empiezo gritar yo. Mi voz seguramente se habrá oído por todo el bosque. Ese dolor inmenso me mata, hace mucho daño. Pero yo aguantaré. No dejaré que de mis ojos salgan más lagrimas, yo ya sufrí bastante por una tontería. No me importa morir intentando hacer mi vida mejor que antes. Pero morir no entra en mis planes.  
Todo terminó. Ya no sentía ese dolor que pasaba por mi cuerpo. Lo que sentía ahora era un poco más peso en mi espalda. De nuevo giro mi cabeza y esas alas ya estaban en mi espalda, de color negro. Al mirarme en el agua de un charco,veo que mi pelo se hizo más largo, y con mechas negras. Tengo un vestido corto, negro. Termina en una falda con mucho volumen, y termina de color blanco. Es extraño, yo no llevaba puesta esta ropa...Pero me gusta. Cualquier persona que me vería, seguramente diría que soy...Un _ángel negro. _  
¿Pero que significa?

Me giró rápidamente. Acabo de oír un ruido, algo se está moviendo entre los árboles. Y ese ruido no me ha gustado para nada.

—¿Quién eres?—Oigo una voz detrás de mi. Me vuelvo a girar, pero no encuentro nada ni nadie. Esa voz me recuerda a alguien, pero esta voz era...como de un animal salvaje.—¿Qué haces aquí? Una niña como tu no debería estar en este bosque tan oscuro, y sobretodo por la noche...Aquí pueden haber monstruos...¿No crees?Aunque no pareces una chica normal...—Volví a oír esa voz.  
Él apareció delante de mi. Me asusté mucho, tenía los colmillos afilados, el pelo rubio puntiagudo, unas tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla. Esos ojos..rojos anaranjados, con una pupila de gato. Era como un hombre, el cuerpo era idéntico a una persona normal. Vestía una camiseta blanca, y por encima una chaqueta naranja con pantalones del mismo color.  
Volví a mirar esos ojos, me asustaron mucho. Ese ``chico ´´ parecía como un zorro. Tenía una cola también de color naranja, y muy larga. Las uñas muy largas, como unas garras. Él es de mi edad, y se quien es.

—Naruto...—Pronuncié de forma muy tranquila, pero a la vez sorprendida. —Parece que nosotras no somos las únicas a las que nos ocurren cosas extrañas. Se ve que también te ocurre algo...

—¿Tú? Hi...Hinata...—Me dijo él volviendo a su postura de siempre. La cola desapareció, y sus dientes no eran tan afilados. —¿E...Eres tu...? Tienes...alas...

—Hmp. Y tu eres un monstruo...Nada extraño...para ti. ¿Alguien más de los chicos?

—No soy el único. Tu tampoco serás la única...¿Cierto?

—Tienes razón. No soy la única. ¿Pero ahora tu que haces aquí?

—Estaba entrenando, cuando oí que alguien gritaba corrí hacia aquí. Y me encontré a ti...de esta forma.—Me explicaba Naruto aun sorprendido.

Sentía que nos hablamos de diferente forma, no es de la misma manera que antes. Y eso del monstruo no me extraña. Pero no se el por que.

—¿Y tu que hacías aquí?—Me preguntó de nuevo.

—Yo...estaba también practicado...

En realidad no se por que he venido aquí. ¿Solo era para saber si hay monstruos aquí? No lo se...Naruto no es del todo un monstruo. En realidad es una buena persona...No me puedo creer de lo que acabo de decir...

—Ahora de esta manera de un ángel ¿Te llamas _Ángel negro _? Como tienes alas de un ángel...Y todo negro...

—Si, yo a partir de ahora me llamo _Ángel negro _, utilizo el elemento agua. Temari el elemento rayo, Tenten el fuego y Sakura el elemento aire. ¿Y tu ?—Sentía la curiosidad de saberlo, él es mucho más diferente que nosotras, nosotras no nos convertimos en nada extraño...Bueno, yo en un _ángel negro _… Pero las demás no son ningún monstruo...Eso creo.

—Je je je. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero soy el _zorro de nueve colas. _Mejor dicho el _kyubi _.  
—Hpm, bueno, me voy. No quiero que los guardias se den cuenta que en la habitación falta alguien.

Simplemente me marcho, sin decirle ni adiós ni buenas noches. Es verdad que mi comportamiento ha cambiado mucho con el. Pero no entiendo por que él está tan raro...No está tan alegre como siempre, ahora no era nada gracioso. Ni tampoco me gastó alguna de sus típicas bromas...Hmp, no me importa.

Ahora ya me encuentro en mi cama, tranquilamente dormida con un sueño muy extraño...

_Estoy perdida. Al mirar a mi izquierda me lo encuentro todo negro. Se siente frío, y muy húmedo. Pero al mirar a mi derecha, me encuentro con una poderosa luz blanca. Me siento muy caliente y a gusto, muy tranquila. No se que camino tomar, no se a donde ir. Ahora yo me encuentro en el crepúsculo, todo gris. Estoy perdida entre el día y la noche. Entre la luz y oscuridad. Entre el blanco y negro. No se que rumbo tomar, normalmente todos se dirigirían a la luz, pero por alguna extraña razón mis pies se dirigían al contrario. Al girarme a la izquierda, y quedar cara a cara con la oscuridad, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y perdían el brillo. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Me sentía como un zombi. Quiero volver a girarme y encontrarme con la blanca luz. Pero me dirijo muy profundo a lo negro. Quiero detenerme, pero no logro hacerlo. Quiero girarme, pero no me sale. Quiero salir de este sueño, pero no despierto. No se que hacer. _  
_Siento que por mis pies se vuelve más frío, y esa misteriosa capa de hielo vuelve a aparecer en mis pies, parándome. Le doy las gracias a Dios, me detuvo, pero no me muevo. Se perfectamente que si el hielo me suelta los pies no me harán caso. Pero si me quedo allí no cambiara nada. _  
_El hielo sigue sosteniéndome, pero con más dificultad, y yo lo noto. Quisiese saber quien es esa persona. Si, estoy convencida que es una persona a la quien conozco, y es importante para mi. Me siento alegre por saber que hay alguien quien quiere que yo me quede a la parte blanca y no negra. Aun así me quedo atrapada en la oscuridad sin saber que hacer, me queda poco tiempo, el hielo se va a derretir y...Yo no aguantaré._

Me despierto. El cálido sol brilla por la ventana, y sus rayos de luz van directos hacia mí. Ya es de día. El tiempo se pasa volando, hoy es el primer día de vacaciones de Navidad, por fin. Yo planeo irme con mi primo a la mansión, y allí quedarse asta el 7 de Enero, el primer día del segundo trimestre.  
Son las ocho de la mañana, me levanto de la cama y voy al baño antes que las demás se despierten. Me meto en la ducha, y enciendo el agua fría para borrar algunos recuerdos de esta mañana en el bosque antes de que saliera el sol. Me pregunto todo el rato por que le dí tantas explicaciones a Naruto... La pregunta del día. Me quedo un momento pensando en silencio, pero sin resultados. Parece que algunos días no se lo que hago, porque han habido algunas veces que no recordaba nada. No se donde pasea mi mente, seguramente en las nubes.  
Salgo de la ducha y me limpio con la toalla, me visto y me peino. Me dirijo a la habitación, y veo que las demás chicas aun siguen dormidas, mientras tanto hago la cama. Pero ahora que me fijo...No veo a Sakura en su cama ¿Se habrá ido de paseo?  
Después de hacer la cama salgo al jardín, que parece tener mucha importancia para mi en estos tiempos. Me siento debajo del árbol de cerezo para meditar un poco.  
Todo esto parece un sueño interminable ¿Qué es eso de los poderes que tenemos? No lo entiendo, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me dí cuenta de nada. ¡Pero si es imposible que todo eso nos pase a nosotras! Es imposible. Nosotras eramos unas adolescentes normales, y ahora de repente nos volvimos con poderes mágicos. Yo quería una vida normal, y no de una heroína, esto no es normal, nada es normal, todo es tan problemático...Ah...Los suspiros me matan ya, no aguanto, no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Podría olvidarme de todo lo que ocurrió, pero es imposible.  
Suspiro, y vuelvo a suspirar. Quisiera tener esa vieja historia de amor... Pero _quedará en secreto __para siempre._  
Creo que es mejor olvidar lo que ha pasado estos últimos momentos desde que todo empezó. Porque es IMPOSIBLE que nos ocurra esto a nosotras.

**(Neji)**  
Suspiro. Seguramente eso ya es parte de la familia. Estoy echado en mi cama, y pensando. Cierro los ojos, pero me aparece la imagen de Tenten conmigo. Abro los ojos, y la vuelo a ver. No paro de pensar en ella, y eso es bastante problemático para concentrarse en otras cosas. Recuerdo el primer día del instituto, el último año. Ese día cumplí mi primer beso, con la mujer de mis sueños. Ese beso tenía sabor a chocolate, tan dulce, o puede que aun más. Pero yo huí como un tonto, quería escaparme de esos sentimientos que me vuelven loco...Me siento como un tonto, no se que hacer, la lógica ya no me ayuda en nada. Aveces pienso que el amor nos hace débiles, y eso parece. Perdemos el tiempo pensando en esa persona, hacemos todo por esa persona, para luego ser tirados a la calle, y perder la confianza en las personas. Justamente lo que me pasó a mi, nunca pensé que ese sentimiento volvería...Pero creo que éste es mucho más fuerte que el de aquella vez.  
Solo me había enamorado una vez en mi vida, hace muchos años cuando yo aun era un niño tonto como cualquiera. Pero después de tantos años lo he vuelto a sentir. Hmp, vaya cosas más sentimentales estoy diciendo...  
Me levanto con pereza de la cama, voy al cuarto de baño y hago lo típico de las personas. Después me visto, y me vuelvo a sentar en la cama. Los demás chicos están durmiendo, Shikamaru abrazando su almohada, Naruto con su peluche pero parece que no está soñando con la pesadilla de Sakura y sus golpes...Ahora dice todo el rato el nombre de mi prima...Será tonto... Y Sasuke... Ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Demonios...Espero que sus locas fans no lo vean, o se meterá en grandes problemas.

**(Sasuke)**  
Estoy sentado en las escaleras del instituto, todo aburrido. No he dormido en toda la noche, no había manera de dormir con las cosas que murmuraba el dobe. *Hinata-chan, Hinata-han, te quiero, ven conmigo...* Será baka...Me imagino si las chicas lo habrán oído...Suspiro varias veces preguntándome que me pasa, últimamente me siento muy extraño y aburrido. Toda esta historia...Parece interminable, no se que hacer. Quisiera olvidar todo, todo lo que pasó desde que todo empezó...Que lío me he hecho. Hmp, en fin prefiero estar mas tranquilo. Me levanto de donde estaba sentado, y me dirijo al patio, que ahora está vacío, y me pregunto ¿Qué día es hoy? Cada vez me lo pregunto, pero nunca consigo encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta tan simple.  
Camino hacia el bosque, sin saber el porque, pero mis pies no me hacen caso. Entro al bosque, todo está oscuro a pesar de que es de día y el sol brilla mucho, pero ese bosque ten profundo me lleva. Siento un poco de humedad, huele a árboles, a hojas verdes y secas, ya que es invierno.  
Me adelanto más profundo, más y más, asta encontrar...Un laberinto ¿Que digo? ¿Un laberinto en el medio del un bosque oscuro? Nunca oí decir que aquí hay un bosque, los profesores nos lo habrían dicho...Si lo sabrían, claro. Cojo mi móvil, un Nokia N70. Miro en el mapa que me descargué hace poco, y veo que no pone nada de laberinto. ¿Será que el satélite no lo pudo ver? Que extraño...Guardo mi móvil, y camino un poco hacia el principio. Miro al cielo, y esta azul como siempre, sin ningún árbol de esos altos. Al entrar un poco, recuerdo una película que vi hace tiempo, creo que se llamaba Harry Potter, si , la cuarta parte, en el final de esa peli él entraba en un laberinto, que parece que es idéntico a éste. Que cosas más rara...¿Estaré soñando?  
A paso lento me dirijo más, y más. Un poco más dentro, oigo un sonido fuerte del viento, y que se dirige hacia mi.

**(Sakura)**  
Viento. Hojas de unos arbustos rodeándome. El olor de un jazmín en mi cuerpo. Una suave brisa que no se de donde proviene. Levanto las manos libremente, como si fuese a abrazar a alguien. El viento sopla alrededor de mi, levantando todo mi pelo rosado al aire. Una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios, el sentido de placer, de ser libre...El viento arrastra consigo varias hojas  
, con pétalos de flores ,que por milagro crecen en este sitio. Mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de la libertad que tengo en cuerpo, pero no en el alma. Al recordar todo, esa sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro, y provoca que el viento que soplaba alrededor de mi se dirija a otra dirección con mucha fuerza, que hizo romper todo el paso de ese laberinto. Si, me encuentro en un laberinto en el bosque profundo. Sin saber por que he venido aquí. Me dirijo atrás, del mismo camino que he venido, pero ahora con los arbustos rotos por mi culpa. Me pregunto...¿Cómo es posible que _mi _viento ha roto esos arbustos tan altos y bien delineados? Que cosa más extraña...Aunque no es tan extraña como lo que pasó en el principio de los estudios. Suspiro, y sigo mi camino hacia delante. ¿Que me encontraré? No me importa, seguiré hacia delante.  
Mientras avanzo esos pasos, a mi mente viene un recuerdo, que hizo que mi alma se vuelva a romper en pequeños trozos, y que mis ojos se hagan cristalinos.

FLASH BACK


	9. La historia de un amor olvidado

8

_**Capítulo 8**_  
_**La historia de un amor olvidado. La batalla de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke.**_

_**Flash Back**_

Recuerdo que todo ocurrió hace ya tiempo...Esos tiempos para mi eran mucho más mágicos que los de ahora, ya que yo compartía el mismo sentimiento que él. Ese chico que me gustaba desde siempre. Cada vez que nos mirábamos nos sonrojábamos los dos al mismo tiempo, y rápidamente apartábamos la mirada por vergüenza. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, cuando él me pidió ser su novia. Aquí en el instituto, en el jardín de detrás, estábamos estudiando para un examen juntos...Él me dijo que cerrara mis ojos, y yo lo hice así. Se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios, que hizo ponerme más nerviosa que nunca. Sentí un relámpago en los labios, que llegó directo al corazón. Después del beso, me susurró en el oído...Si quería ser su novia. Y yo aun sin abrir los ojos para no ver esa sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, acepté dándole otro beso mucho más apasionado.

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Esas palabras aun me suenan en la cabeza cada día que lo veo..._

Estábamos varias semanas juntos, no nos separábamos ni un segundo, pero...Un día, él me dijo que quería terminar conmigo, no me dijo la razón, no me dijo el porque, y simplemente se fue de allí dejando todo mi corazón roto.

—_Sakura...Tengo que decirte algo. No podemos estar mas juntos...Quiero terminar contigo y lo aré ahora mismo —Todo eso que me dijo, me hizo partir el alma, me causó mucho dolor que mi corazón no era capaz de soportar tanto..._

—_Pero Sasuke...¿Por qué haces eso?...—Yo hacía todo para que él se quedara conmigo, y protestaba...Sasuke...era la persona que más amaba en mi vida, era capaz de dar todo por él..._

—_Lo siento...Adiós...Sakura...—El despedido más triste de mi vida. Después de decir eso...Simplemente se marchó, dejándome con lagrimas en los ojos que asta ahora no han podido secarse._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando yo aun estaba con Sasuke...Él era una persona tan amable, simpática...Y ahora...se ha vuelto mucho más frío de lo que era antes de que seamos novios. Que recuerdos...Siempre he querido borrar todos esos recuerdos de mi memoria, que me hacen sufrir tanto... Y cuando lo veo, siempre recuerdo todo, todo asta el mínimo detalle. Siempre quise saber la razón. Pero estoy segura que lo nuestro para él solo fue un capricho tonto y fácil de olvidar. Pero para mi eso es lo más difícil, olvidar todos sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su olor... Toda esta ``relación´´ la teníamos en secreto, nadie nunca lo sabía, y no creo que vuelva a saberlo. Una relación olvidada...

Aprovecho todas las oportunidades para olvidar todo lo que nos pasó, pero eso hace sentirme muy mal...Ya que a pesar de tanto tiempo que ha pasado...Yo...Yo aun sigo amando a Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Sakura?—Esa voz...La vuelvo a oír. Mi nombre pronunciado por él...

—Sasuke...¿Qué haces aquí?—Lo que me costó decir esas palabras, me cuenta mucho hablar con él, todos esos recuerdos vuelven, y siento unas enormes ganas de llorar...Y decirle todo para desahogarse.

—Hmp. Lo mismo digo...

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones a alguien como tu, yo hago lo que quiero. —Volví a contestarle. Lo que le dije me hizo sentir mal a mi...En realidad quisiera decirle cosas buenas, cosas que nos decíamos antes...Y decirle que aun sigo amándolo, pero pero él pensaría que es una tontería...Algo muy común de él.

—¿Aun sigues enojada con lo de...?

—¡No estoy enojada con nada!—Le interrumpí yo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Por mi voz si que se nota que estoy enojada, pero no quería permitir de él diga esa palabra...Me pongo con él cara a cara, para que vea que digo la ``verdad´´ y para parecer más valiente delante de él.

—Veo que si.—De nuevo... Con su típica sonrisa de lado me dice las cosas. Odio cuando ahora hace eso, pero antes me gustaba...

—¡Idiota!—Grité yo lanzando a Sasuke una fuerte corriente de viento que hizo que él retrocediera unos tres pasos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—¿¡Pero qué haces! —Me gritó, avanzando hacia mi a pesar de ese viento. —¡No te he hecho nada, tonta!

—¿¡Dices que no me has hecho nada! ¡Pues no sabes el daño que me has hecho! —Seguí yo de la misma manera—¡Estábamos tan bien juntos, y de repente me dijiste que ya no quieres estar conmigo! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Desde ese día siempre quise saber esa razón! ¡Yo te amaba siempre y tu lo sabías! —Le grité y  
o cada vez mas fuerte, dolorosamente con un nudo en la garganta, acercándose hacía él furiosamente asta quedar cara a cara. Tenía unas tremendas de llorar, y darle uno de esos golpes que normalmente le doy a Naruto, pero a Sasuke no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Sakura, entiéndeme no podemos estar juntos!—Me ``dijo´´ Sasuke cada vez más furioso, pero cuando le miré a los ojos...No parecían decir lo mismo.

—¿¡Pero por qué! Tu sabes, tu sabes que yo aun te amo...Yo quiero estar contigo, no quiero dejarte, no quiero hacer cono si no te conociera y solo ser amigos contigo. Quiero ser lo mismo que eramos antes...—Dije cada vez disminuyendo con el tono de voz, asta que solo esas dolorosas palabras se convirtieran en un débil susurro, y mis ojos se vuelvan a llenar de dolorosas lagrimas que suelto cada día pensando en él. Cada noche salgo a un lugar tranquilo para que nadie me vea llorar y no crea que soy una débil niña pequeña que llora por tonterías...

—Sakura...Entiéndeme.

—Sasuke yo quiero entenderte, pero si no me lo dices no lo sabré el que tengo que entender

—No sabes lo que me cuesta decirte todo esto...Es mi familia, mi clan, son los Uchiha quienes no nos dejan estar juntos. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, esos dos clanes tienen las mismas tradiciones, solo podemos estar juntos los del mismo clan, entre nosotros. Puede que alguna vez solo dejen estar juntos a un Uchiha y a un Hyuuga, porque son familias muy importantes, y tiene muchos secretos compartidos. Pero ni a un Uchiha ni a un Hyuuga le dejarían estar con alguien otro que no sea su propio clan.

—Pero...Yo conozco a tus padres, y nos llevamos muy bien...

—Nunca os disteis cuenta...Esos no so mis padres reales, fui adoptado. Mi hermano mayor mató a todos los de mi familia, mis padres, mis tíos...—Prosiguió él con un todo de tristeza —Todos, y ahora el es un asesino, el asesino mas buscado de Japón, nunca ha habido uno de esa clase... Por eso, yo quiero restablecer nuestro clan. Se, siento que hay alguien cerca de mi que esconde el secreto de ser un Uchiha...Y ahora la estoy buscando. Entiéndeme, no podemos estar juntos... Naruto me contó bastante sobre lo que os pasa ahora a vosotras, había visto a Hinata en el bosque...Él me dijo que tu posees el elemento viento...Sabes...Es muy extraño que vosotras sois la que os ha pasado eso...Ya verás que después todos esos poderes que tendréis desaparecerán sin que os deis cuenta...Puede que solo los poderes de Hinata se queden, ella es una Hyuuga, solo un Hyuuga y un Uchiha puede tener esos poderes tan fuertes...Ningún otro ser humano.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡El elemento viento no me abandonará! —Empezaba a decir yo con seguridad en mi voz.

—Si eres una Uchiha...puede que no. Pero como no lo eres, desaparecerá.

—Vale, no me importa que desaparezca, pero...¿Qué hay de nosotros? Tu sabes perfectamente que tu y tu hermano sois los únicos, no queda nadie...—Mi voz sonaba cada vez débil...Realmente no me importaba perder todo mi poder para poder estar con Sasuke...Nosotros nos amamos, pero a él le importa más restablecer su clan...

—Hay una buena razón para hacerlo.

—¿Y a mi me olvidarás? —Le pregunté a borde de llanto.

—Hmp. Tendré que hacerlo...Nunca seremos más que amigos...

—¡Pero yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos!—Le volví a gritar yo mientras las lagrimas desaparecían de mi cara—¡Te desafío! Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestros poderes. Si gano yo, me contarás toda tu historia, todo y la razón por la que has terminado conmigo. Y si ganas tu... Pues nunca volveré a hablarte, y nos olvidaremos uno del otro. Para siempre...

—¿Me estás desafiando? Sakura...No me ganaras...—Me dijo él de forma más fría que nunca.—No tengo por que perder mi tiempo en una batalla como esta. Y sobretodo...perder el tiempo contigo.

Sus palabras me llegaron directo al corazón, como si un cuchillo atravesara todo mi cuerpo, dañando todos mis órganos asta llegar a mi corazón, el sitio donde se guardan todos mis sentimientos, el lugar donde nacen mis emociones, donde tengo a todos, donde tengo todo en la vida. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero sin ninguna lagrima.

El corazón me sangra...

**(Narra la narradora)**

—Como te has atrevido...—Le contestó con una increíble furia Sakura. Sus ojos con un gigantesco odio, mirando al Uchiha que tenía delante. Los puños de la chica apretados, muy fuertemente que le hacía daño, pero ella no se daba cuenta de que eso causó que tenga su propia sangre en las manos. —Demuéstrame... ¡Demuéstrame que no eres débil! Demuéstrame que eres capaz de cumplir tu sueño eterno...Demuéstrame que eres capaz de matar...A Uchiha Itachi... Quiero luchar contigo, Quiero comprobarlo...¡Y te venceré! —Una sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos verdes con un brillo, y mucha seguridad.  
Alrededor de ella, un fuerte viento casi invisible, arrastrando muchas hojas de los arbustos. Cada vez _su _viento se convierte mas fuerte, asta a llegar a ser un huracán. El campo de batalla se hacía más grande, casi no quedaba nada del laberinto. Y Sakura hecha una sonrisa casi malvada en su cara, su vestido rosado asta las rodillas estaba levantado hacia un poco mas abajo de la cintura (pero sin mostrar su ropa interior). Su pelo todo suelto, se dejaba llevar por el salvaje viento.  
Parece que las palabras que había dicho antes de que quería estar con el azabache, no le importan lo más mínimo. Todo lo bonito, tierno, que había pasado con el Uchiha se fue de su cabeza. Su corazón por dentro parecía casi negro, muchas cosas habían sido borradas con el color más oscuro de todos.

—Si eso deseas...Pero te he advertido...Terminará mal para ti.—Sasuke, simplemente estaba unos metros alejado de ella, contemplando con tranquilidad la escena. Estaba algo asombrado con la poderosa fuerza de viento que tiene la Haruno, pero no la temía. Él la conocía bastante, conocía muy bien sus emociones. Eso creía...

Sin tener tiempo de pensar, Sakura con le dio un terrible golpe al suelo, haciendo que al suelo se levantara, y que varías rocas gigantescas que había en esa tierra llegaran por debajo de Sasuke, quien se encontraba realmente sorprendido con la increíble fuerza de su ex.  
El Uchiha, con un hábil movimiento, saltó muy alto esquivando todos los ataques de la chica, llegando a parar a un árbol del bosque.

—¿¡Estas intentando huir ? ¡Cobarde! —Le gritó la chica desde lejos —Eres más patético de lo que creía.

—No estaba intentando huir, era mi clon que hacía llamate atención, para que yo aprovechara la oportunidad —La voz del chico sonaba detrás de ella. Lentamente se giró, con los ojos bien abiertos, para encontrarse con otro Sasuke. El clon, que estaba en el árbol, se esfumó.

–¿¡Cómo...!

––Ya te dije que conmigo no podrás luchar, no estas del mismo nivel que yo .Te lo advertí...Pero ahora ya es tarde... ––Le dijo éste mientras un color rojo como la sangre aparecía en sus ojos, con unos tres puntitos extraños alrededor de la pupila. Con un rápido movimiento, puso su mano en su espalda, e hizo empujar a Sakura a unos metros delante de él.

Varios arañazos en su cuerpo. Las manos heladas. Los ojos medio cerrados, llorosos por el dolor. El vestido de la chica que era antes de color rosa, ahora la parte de detrás manchada con un color rojo, la sangre...Su sangre.  
Ella se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo echado en el suelo, las rodillas sangrando, ya que al caer, su cuerpo se rozo con el suelo de piedra, con los restos de los arbustos que había antes de la batalla.  
Lentamente con las manos, empezó a levantarse poco a poco, sin hacerle caso a su nariz que estaba sangrando, y los labios rojos a causa de la sangre. Se limpió con la mano, y se volvió directo a Sasuke, quien estaba asombrado pero a la vez furioso, pero su cara también expresaba levemente un tono de molestia.

––Es imposible que se pueda levantar, ni siquiera tendría que ser capaz de moverse... Esto no es normal, no me gusta su mirada.––Sus negros ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, que ahora no parecían verdes, no parecía ese color verde. jade, esmeralda. Se estaba volviendo de otro color...  
Un suave viento empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, ese corriente de aire casi invisible. Su sonido sonaba fuertemente, que los dos eran capaces de escuchar.  
Sin tener tiempo ni de pensar, Sakura con una increíble velocidad corrió hacia él, con su puño levantado para dar un golpe. Sasuke se preparó para cubrirse la cara con sus manos, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de eso, porque ella apareció detrás de él, y sin dudar le pegó en la cara que lo hizo volar unos metros delante. 

**(Sakura)**

_Recuerdo cuando una mirada tuya me mataba,_

_me sentía muy nerviosa, como nunca._

_Me sentía como si todo lo que tenía dentro se salía fuera._

_Todos esos sentimientos, que he sentido durante la vida._

_Tantas emociones._

_Todo eso, fue una simple mentira_

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, con un enorme enojo, sin entender por que tenía que pelear con ella. ¿Qué era eso que quería demostrale? ¿Por que Sakura tenía que hacer ésto? No tendría que hacer esto, ¿Por qué ella luchaba con él? No lo entendía, si solo es una simple batalla...Aunque Sasuke nunca entendía por que estaba aquí, en ésta batalla, en éste instituto, en éste pueblo, en ésta ciudad, en éste país, en éste continente, en éste planeta, en ésta galaxia, en éste universo, en éste mundo...  
Él se levantó y continuó la batalla contra esa chica que antes había amado tanto, con la que compartió todos sus sentimientos, con la que se abrió asta el fondo de su corazón, y compartió cuerpo y alma. 

**(Sasuke)**

_Podía haber sido una mentira estar en este mundo._

_Podía haber no nacido._

_A sí todo sería mucho más fácil que antes._

_Admito que le hice mucho daño a esa mujer que antes amaba_

_Y que también es posible que esos sentimientos aun estén dentro de mi_

_en un lugar de mi corazón._

_No quisiera verla sufrir._

_Ella llora por mi culpa, porque quien hirió sus sentimientos más profundos,_

_fui simplemente yo_

_Sería mejor no nacer y no aceptar, éste desafío._

La batalla continuó, varias horas pasaron ya ,pero los dos seguían empate. Ya era casi mediodía pero ninguno de los dos se rendía. Los dos ya estaban agotados, la respiración cada vez era agitada. Pero seguían igual, casi siempre los mismos movimientos, todo igual, nada cambiaba...

––No me lo puedo creer, esto no es nada normal ––Se decía el chico sudado ––Ya no aguantaré mucho, tengo que terminar con ésto...

Mientras los dos recuperaban aliento, el chico aprovechó y se acercó a Sakura corriendo. En su mano apareció una luz blanca y azul que brillaba tanto que era capaz de dañar los ojos. Parecían rayos pequeños en su mano, una luz tan clara y a la vez peligrosa. Sin pensar nada más, estrechó su mano hacia el cuerpo de la chica...Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que ese rayo tocase su estómago, cuando Sasuke se detuvo.  
Sakura miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, se había creído que ese era su fin, nunca pensó que Sasuke pudiera llegar a matarla...Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué se detuvo? Antes de que la Haruno preguntase eso, el chico dijo:

––No estamos solos... ––Son su típica postura, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y su mirada fría y a la vez algo aburrida. Él miraba hacia arriba, sin sorprenderse de lo que veían sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba más que sorprendida.

Delante de ellos, muy arriba al cielo, casi llegando a las nueves, se veía una ola gigantesca, era mucho más alta que las montañas que rodeaban a Konoha, era algo mucho más que un _tsunami._  
Arriba, muy arriba se veía una silueta de una persona encima de la ola. Una hermosa chica adolescente con el cabello negro azulado, unos ojos de color de la luna que miraban con seriedad a Sasuke. Ella llevaba puesto una falda vaquera corta, con unas mayas negras apretadas. Una camiseta en forma de V de color rojo, de mangas largas, con detalles.

––Hinata... ––Empezaba a decir el Uchiha sin para de mirarla con seriedad ––¿A qué vienes?

Hinata dio un salto desde allí arriba, y cayó delante de él dejando un agujero en la tierra donde ha aterrizado. Se quedó frente a frente al pelinegro. Las miradas de ambos eran largas, serias, frías...Como si fuese otra batalla. Con una simple mirada ellos se entendían, ni siquiera hacía falta utilizar la voz ni mover el cuerpo.  
Sakura se quedó allí parada, aun sin salir del _shock _¿Desde cuándo Hinata tenía esa fuerza? La única pregunta que pasó por la cabeza de la Haruno. Nunca había pensado que una chica que antes era tan tímida, y que no era capaz de tocar ni una mosca, ahora puede ser una chica tan poderosa. Seguramente sería práctica, ella se habrá esforzado mucho, y le es más fácil porque los poderes provienen de su clan. Pensó la Haruno.

––Sasuke...¿Qué hacías con el _chidori? ––_Habló finalmente la Hyuuga con la misma postura que antes. ––Sabías perfectamente que no puedes utilizar el _chidori _ni el sharingan contra la gente...¿Que habría pasado si no te detuviera?

––Hmp. La que me desafió era Sakura. Se lo advertí- ––Le contestó el moreno cruzando los brazos. Ahora Hinata miró a la nombrada con un enojo bastante grande, y a la vez preocupado.

––¿¡Sakura eres tonta! ¡Sabías que te iba a pasar! ¿¡Por qué le desafiaste? ––Le gritó Hinata tomándola por los hombros, mientras ésta seguía desconcertada. ––¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Que te hubiera pasado si yo llegaría más tarde? ¡Seguramente ya no estarías aquí...! ––Dijo esto último con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas que podían escaparse de sus ojos. La Hyuuga la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, Hinata estaba en pánico en su interior, a pesar de que cuando había venido estaba seria. ––Sakura...Tu..Tu espalda ––Volvió a decir ésta al tocar su espalda, que estaba manchada con la sangre que casi se secó. ––Sakura...¿Que querías conseguir con esta batalla...? Estas muy herida. Si habrían sido unos segundos después...Ahora estarías muerta...Con ese ataque llamado _chidori _no saldrías con vida

––Sabía que iba a perder en esta batalla, pero nunca había creído que Sasuke me podría tratar de esa manera...

Sasuke no se encontraba lejos, estaba apoyado a uno de los árboles del oscuro bosque, mientras observaba como las chicas se alejaban por otro camino, sin embargo él pudo escuchar todo asta el final.

**P.O.V SASUKE.**

No consigo entender nada, todas esas preguntas...Para mi no son nada, no las entiendo...No entiendo por que Sakura me desafió en ésta batalla, aun sabiendo que iba a perder, y apostó...

—_¡Pero yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos!—Le volví a gritar yo mientras las __lagrimas desaparecían de su cara—¡Te desafío! Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestros poderes. Si gano yo, me contarás toda tu historia, todo y la razón por la que has terminado conmigo. Y si ganas tu... Pues nunca volveré a hablarte, y nos olvidaremos uno del otro. Para siempre..._

¿¡Para siempre? ¿¡Lo habré oído mal! Normalmente siempre cumple sus promesas...

Nunca volverá a hablarme...Me olvidará...¿Pero eso es posible? Olvidar todo...  
Por Dios...me pregunto por que me siento así...No, no estoy enamorado, y todos esos sentimientos que tenía por ella ya han desaparecido hace tiempo...Entonces ¿Será pena lo que siento ahora por ella? No lo se...Me arrepiento de haberla lastimado tanto en esta batalla, ¿por qué lo hice? Podía haberla matado...  
Espero poder preguntárselo...Quisiera escucharla...

**FIN P.O.V SASUKE.**

El 22 de diciembre, el día de la batalla entre Sakura y Sasuke. Esa batalla terminó con un triste final para ambos. Ese día habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Hinata comentó con su primo lo que pasó esta mañana, y decidieron quedarse en el instituto para celebrar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Temari y Shikamaru también querían quedarse al escuchar la conversación entre los dos primos, pero sus amigos dijeron que es mejor que pasen las vacaciones juntos, y que no habría problema con todo lo demás. Naruto también se quedó al ver la mirada preocupante de la Hyuuga, y las heridas de Sakura. Sasuke también se quedó, pero ya hace bastante tiempo que no habla con los demás.  
Shikamaru y Temari se fueron para pasar las vacaciones juntos. Todos los alumnos ya estaban de vacaciones, no quedaba nadie excepto algún profesor, y la directora Tsunade-sama.  
El instituto estaba como en el desierto, el 24 de diciembre los chicos decidieron pasar la Navidad en la habitación de las chicas, quienes eran las que preparaban la comida...Como en los viejos tiempos...  
––Chicas...Me siento un poco mareada, iré al jardín de detrás para respirar aire fresco. ––Añadió Sakura yéndose de la cocina dejando a las demás chicas.  
Mientras tanto, los chicos se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándose para la Navidad. Sasuke tranquilamente salió del cuarto, diciendo que quería ver quien queda en el instituto.

Pasó por varias habitaciones, en en ninguna había nadie, solo se encontró a la directora preparándose para ir con sus amigos y familiares. Cogió un taxi, y se fue.  
No quedaba nadie excepto ellos seis, una soledad que no se compartía con nadie más.

––_Shikamaru ––Dijo la rubia directora entrando al departamento de los chicos. –– Sois los únicos en el instituto. No hay profesores ni guardias , y yo me voy a celebrar la Navidad con unos amigos. Cuida de todos, lo dejo en tus manos. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Ese recuerdo vino a la mente del chico mientras seguía su camino hacía el patio, que se encontraba oscuro sólo unas cuantas farolas daban luz a la pista de fútbol. Decidió dar una vuelta. El sonido del viento, se respiraba aire fresco. Se sentía humedad...El olor de los árboles que no tenían hojas ahora, en ésta estación tan fría. Sintió un extraño olor...Un olor a flores, unas flores dulces...Y a la vez tiernas...Con un suave aroma, que siempre deseaba disfrutar tanto. Siguió. Con los ojos cerrados lo siguió. Al abrir los ojos ya se encontraba en el típico jardín.

––Sakura... ––Volvió a decir su nombre con tanta dificultad. Simplemente le cuesta llamarla así, por su propio nombre. Cada vez que ve a esa chica, esa chica de cabello rosado, ahora atado en una coleta alta, mientras su cabello largo bajaba por su espalda.

––No me dí cuenta de que su pelo ha crecido tanto desde el principio del curso... ––Se dijo en su mente.  
Sakura se giró hacia él, y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos negros, tan profundos que no es capaz de olvidar.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Recuerdo lo de hace unos días..._

_Esa cruel batalla..._

_En el que pensé que moriría._

_¿Qué sería ahora de mí?_

_¿Por qué no puedo olvidar todo, y dejar de sufrir?_

_En el medio de la oscuridad. En el medio de la eterna oscuridad, es donde se encuentran ahora ellos dos. El corazón lleno de maldad, esos recuerdos inolvidables que escuecen tanto, que no son capaces de ser olvidados. _  
_Con una leve sonrisa, con un simple sentimiento, los ojos tristes, con un gran arrepentimiento._  
_Un brillo especial en los ojos, un color especial en ambos, que se refleja a trabes de la Luna llena en esa oscura noche de maldad._

_**(Sasuke)**_

_¿Por qué me siento culpable?_

_¿Por que no la maté?_

_No he sido capaz de herirla._

_¿Alguien sabe por qué?_

_**(Sasuke y Sakura)**_

_¿Por qué he nacido en este mundo tan cruel?_

_Pero...Sería mejor sin mí._

_¿Por que nací?_

_¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos no desaparecen?_

_Inolvidables, tristes, odiosos, dolorosos._

_¿Por qué ocurrió simplemente así?_

_Tantos sentimientos y emociones,_

_Una pérdida de tiempo._

_¿Por que...Por qué es tan difícil olvidar todo?_

Parecía, que con la mirada se podían leer los pensamientos de cada uno, estaban a mucha distancia, que cada vez iba disminuyendo.

––¿Por qué me desafiaste? Sabías que perderías contra mí... ––Sus cuerpos unidos, apretados, sin ninguna separación, sin nada que los separe uno del otro. Sin besos. Sólo caricias. Solo disfrutando de la respiración uno del otro. Con pasión. Con deseo de volver a sentir uno al otro. De recordar esos momentos. Después de todo...Hay cosas que nadie quisiera olvidar.

––Quería comprobar si aun me amabas... ––Le respondió ésta, sin separarse. Rozando con sus uñas la espalda del chico, que solo estaba con un jersey, y pantalones deportivos. –– Pensé que si no me atacarías...Aun me amabas..Pero me equivoqué. ––Cada vez la distancia entre sus caras se hacía menor. ––¿Por qué heces esto...Si no me amas...? Rompiste conmigo, con tu misteriosa razón... ––Sin importar las preguntas que hacía ella, a Sasuke no le importaba mucho, pero decidió responder.

––Me importa mucho restablecer mi clan...Pero siento que tengo que estar contigo...Dame tiempo para pensarlo.

Ya no había nada que los separara, la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció. Un beso tierno y apasionado. Mucho más apasionado que antes, cuando aun eran novios.  
Un beso romántico, que comía el corazón. Solos. Debajo de esas estrellas que acaban de salir del cielo. Debajo de la luna llena, que está presente en esa escena. Un sentimiento aun mas fuerte que antes, con mas pasión, con más ternura.  
Esos días de invierno no eran nada fríos. Pocas nubes en el cielo, que eran testigos de ese beso.  
Un beso inesperado de ambos, sin saber que es lo que hacían...Solo estaban allí, sin moverse...Solo se movían los labios, con cada vez más pasión. A pesar de que el corazón late a mil por hora, a pesar que casi no les queda respiración. Seguían allí, sin querer que el tiempo termine. Querían que nunca se acabara. Nunca parar de sentir eso que ahora mismo sienten en ese beso tan largo.

––No...Sasuke, no. ––Susurró ella intentando separarse, pero su propio cuerpo no quería dejar de sentir esa calidez. ––Sasuke, no quiero que me utilices...Sabiendo como son mis sentimientos hacia ti. ––Pudo decir ella, por fin logrando separarse de sus labios. Pero aun así quedar cerca de el. ––Me olvidaré de ti. Nunca te hablaré. Mis sentimientos desaparecerán. Para siempre. Cumpliré mi promesa. ––Terminó de decir ella, yéndose del lugar.

El beso final.


	10. ¡Batalla! ¡Los traidores y la muerte!

9

_**Capítulo 9**_  
**La batalla contra Orochimaru.**  
**¡Los traidores y la muerte!**

**Parte 1.**

Una navidad simple, como su fuera en familia. Sonrisas y chistes. Juegos y comida. Pasó todo tan tranquilo para todos. Pero en realidad, la verdad de los sentimientos de cada uno era solo tristeza.  
Para Sasuke. Por no aclararse en sus sentimientos y sus verdaderos deseos. Para Sakura. Por intentar cumplir una promesa casi imposible para ella y su doloroso alma. Para Naruto. Perder toda la esperanza de su corazón y por amar a una persona que solo es amiga para él. Para Hinata. Por volver a sentir tantos sentimientos hacia la misma persona que antes, pero luego rechazar todos esos recuerdos relacionados con él. Para Neji. Por una extraña razón, por una tontería, por no admitir sus sentimientos hacia una de sus amigas. Y para Tenten...Por un secreto doloroso que tiene guardado en el fondo del corazón.

_**(P.O.V Tenten) **_

_**Flash back.**_

_¿Por qué?¿Por qué vuelvo a sentir todo esto? Parece una oscura pesadilla de la que no son capaz de despertar. Hace un mes, perdí todos mis sentimientos hacia Neji, pero ahora todo vuelve. No entiendo el porqué... Aunque...Después del tiempo que hemos entrenado estos meses con él...Será por eso que todo volvió._  
_Recordando el día en que decidimos entrenar juntos...Para mejorar las habilidades de cada uno. _

––_Tenten...Tu elemento es demasiado poderoso para utilizarlo de esa manera tan débil. ––Me decía él al mirar como yo estaba en ese famoso bosque de la muerte. Estaba intentando controlar el fuego, y llevarlo con la mirada hacia el lugar que yo quería. Neji vino allí a causa de algunos árboles quemados...Eso era lo que creía en esos tiempos... –– Para controlar el fuego con la mirada, antes tienes que aprender a controlarlo con las manos correctamente. ––Sus ojos clavados con los míos. Con una sonrisa de lado en su cara, que me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero estoy segura que no se había dado cuenta_

––_Pues Neji...Si sabes tanto, enseñame todo lo que sabes de mi elemento, y enseñame a controlarlo. Si puedes, claro. –– Dije con la misma sonrisa de lado, que hizo que sus ojos se tornaron de un brillo especial que nunca había conseguido ver en él, después de ese día que...Que nos besamos._  
_Aun sigo acordándome de todo. De la sensación que producían sus labios. De su sabor. De su olor que me volvía loca antes..._  
_Esos sentimientos son una pesadilla para mi. No quiero estar enamorada de él. No quiero estar enamorada de nadie...Nadie..._  
_¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Podía haber sido alguien otro... ¿Cuantas veces he estada enamorada de él? Pues recuerdo...Cuando tenía 4 años, estaba locamente enamorada del él. Pero cono mi amor no era correspondido, lo olvidé. Después a los 8 años, los mismos sentimientos...El mismo rechazo... A los 12 años, y cada vez más fuerte...Volví a ser rechazada...Y la última vez...Hace dos meses...¡Ahora no estoy enamorada! ¡No! ¡Nunca más me volveré a enamorar de un hombre! Pero...Lo que pasa es que ahora Neji si siente algo por mi...¿Por qué ocurrió todo así? No lo entiendo..._  
_Quisiera encontrar todas esas respuestas que no me dejan dormir por la noche. Por no dejarme pensar correctamente. Me da miedo de pensar en él..._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**(FIN P.O.V TENTEN)**_

–– Tenten...¿Tenten? ––La llamaba la Haruno, mientras esta seguía en la luna.

––¿He? Lo siento...Estaba pensando. ––Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tímida. ––Sakura...¿Estas borracha?

Sakura estaba con una botella de whisky en la mano, y parecía medio dormida. Hinata estaba a su lado con una botella de champan. Mientras que los chicos estaban jugando a las cartas borrachos.

––¡¿Yo borracha! Hip ––Gritó la de los orbes jades volviendo a beber de la botella, mientras Hinata se echaba un poco de champan en el baso. ––¡Yo no estoy borracha...! Hip. ––Volvió a decir mirando a su alrededor y encontrarse más de diez botellas. ––Bueno...Sólo un poco...Hip. Es que las confundí con agua mineral...Hip.

––Hip. Por culpa de...Hip...De Sakura...Hip. Me siento mal...Hip. ––Dijo finalmente la Hyuuga tirando su botella de champan hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los chicos medio dormidos. La botella de dio a Naruto en la cabeza. Pero este seguía durmiendo.

––¡Terremoto! ¡Terremoto! ¡Todos debajo de las mesas! ––Gritó la Ama para llamar la atención. Pero todos seguía de la misma manera, sin oírla ni hacerle caso. ––Parece que no funcionó.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza. El día pasó muy normal, siempre lo mismo. No había nada que hacer en las vacaciones, y no era de la misma manera que los años anteriores. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. La noche llego muy rápido, y esa misma noche, los chicos sentían una extraña presencia. Un poder muy fuerte. El agua que había en los vasos se congelaba, en el patio se sentía olor a fuego. En el alma sentía algo frío, muy frío. Un fuerte poder que provenía del bosque de la muerte. Cuando salieron corriendo rápido al patio. Encontraron varias serpientes que salían de los bosques. Los chicos se asustaron un poco, esas serpientes...Eran mas grandes de lo normal...Eran mas grandes que los altos árboles del bosque. Las serpientes empezaron a emitir sus propios sonidos, que hicieron que ellos retrocedieran unos lentos pasos.

––Tranquilos...Mis queridas mascotas no os van a hacer nada... ––Dijo una voz que daba escalofríos saliendo entre los árboles.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron. Una sensación muy extraña en el alma. El oxígeno les faltaba a todos, no eran capaces de respirar nada al ver a esa criatura salir. El pelo largo, ojos de serpiente, voz de serpiente. Una piel pálida, casi blanca que parecía un muerto. Una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios blancos. Llevaba el uniforme de guardia del instituto, con el símbolo en su parte izquierda de la camiseta.

––Tu...¡Tu eres el guardia! Tenías que estar en tu puesto...Y...¿¡Q...Que haces con esas serpientes gigantescas! ––Le dijo Naruto sin temer, pero a pesar de eso su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por la enorme cantidad de poder que se sentía. ––¿¡Que quieres de nosotros!

––Sabía que en este lugar de Japón ocurría algo. No pensé que vuestro poder sería tan fuerte. –– Se imitó a responder el otro con su voz de animal salvaje buscando una presa. ––Tu y tu grupito tramabais algo, pero parece que no encontrasteis la respuesta correcta.––Prosiguió mirando al Uchiha y al Hyuuga. ––Solo he venido para proponeros algo. Que seguramente alguien de vosotros ya sabe.

––¿De qué se trata? ––Se interesó el castaño.

––Solo quiero que os unáis a mi...Y que trabajemos juntos, para ayudar a la gente...

Los demás se miraron unos a los otros, sin saber que responder.  
Hinata estaba pálida. Con los labios casi congelados. Mientras que las manos temblaban. Pero la chica decidió protestar.

––Orochimaru...Nadie va a creer en tus estúpidos cuentos de hadas. ––Empezó a hablar esta mientras que la voz le temblaba, pero seguía siendo un tono de sarcasmo. ––¿Tú ayudar a la gente? Tu lo que en verdad quieres son nuestros poderes ¿cierto? –– ¿De dónde sabía ella la razón? ¿Por qué Hinata conocía a ese tipo? Los demás se preguntaban con las miradas mientras que el de las serpientes prosiguió.

––Venga Hinata, que tu me ayudaste mucho para escoger esa elección. ––Le contestó con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que ella, mientras cada vez los amigos de la chica se quedaron de piedra.

––_Hi...Hinata..._ ––Pensó sorprendido el rubio poseedor de unos hermosos ojos celestes que ahora estaban abiertos contemplando la mirada fría de la joven Hyuuga.  
El suave viento de la fría noche, movía delicadamente su cabello azulado. Sus ojos como dos perlas estaba puestos en el enemigo que tenían delante. Sin embargo a Naruto no le importaba nada, y ese |misterioso enemigo de una increíble fuerza, le importaba lo más mínimo. Ahora en ese mismo instante, cada segundo lo que le importaba de verdad, era observar a esa chica, a su vieja amiga, mientras que a ella no le importaba el rubio. Cada vez más lejos uno del otro. Cada vez el chico sentía que el corazón de Hinata se alejaba más de él, y se volvía cada vez una piedra dura.

El silencio presente en la entrada del bosque. Varias miradas se cruzaban, esas miradas sorprendidas y a la vez asustadas.  
Neji observó a Tenten un momento, y sintió...No sintió nada. Tenten estaba asustada, sus ojos temblaban cada vez más, y ese brillo desaparecía paso a paso en esa oscuridad eterna. El Hyuuga la miró, y la verdad es que no sintió nada de lo que había sentido unos días antes. La chica también lo miró, pero algo estaba diferente en la expresión del chico...Pero no era capaz con su mirada saber el que...  
––Parece que no quieres responder...Pues entonces quiero que solo tu te unas a mi. Y si no quieres hacerlo, te obligaré con la fuerza. ––Volvió a decir con una sonrisa de lado, y a la vez malvada. Vaya poder que se sentía en ese instante, cualquier humano no sería capaz de encontrarse en ese sitio. Era muy difícil respirar, no solo por culpa de Orochimaru ese, sino que también por la culpa por siete increíbles fuerzas. Hinata se había tranquilizado un poco, ya no temblaba y estaba más tranquila que los demás.

––¿Un desafío? Hmp ¿Quieres decir que si nosotros perdemos...Yo tendré que unirme a ti...? ––Hinata sabía que las fuerzas de los seis no era suficiente para vencerlo, pero aún así quería intentar. ––Lo intentaré ¡Acep...!

––¡No! ––Se oyeron dos voces. Delante de nosotras aparecieron dos chicas, con una larga capa que cubría todo el cuerpo, con unas nubes rojas.

––¡Orochimaru, ni se te ocurra tocar a alguien de ellos! ––Gritó una de las dos. Una joven de la misma edad de Hinata, con cabello largo de color rubio, atado en una coleta alta y con un largo mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho.

––¡Ino-puerca! Que alegría de verte de nuevo .––Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara. Su amiga de infancia se encontraba delante de ella, muy bella y madura.  
La rubia giró sus ojos azules hacia ella diciéndole con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

––Gracias por la bienvenida, Frentona. ––Con una venita en su frente. Luego giró su mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su derecha, mostrado una sonrisa amable.

––Tu eres Karin...La que conocí en el Centro Comercial... ––Añadió amablemente la de orbes. perlas.

––Hola de nuevo...Hinata. ––Le respondió la nombrada sin mirarla. Ella solo miraba al enemigo que tenía delante. ––Oye tú. ––Empezaba a decir cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas frío. Orochimaru la miró por un instante de arriba a abajo furioso. –– No se quien eres. Y no me importa. Pero mi misión como Akatsuki es proteger a estos críos. Y no dejaré que les hagas el mismo daño que hiciste a sus padres.

––_¿¡Padres! –– _Pensaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez mirándose uno a otro.

––Vaya, vaya, vaya...He estado mucho tiempo sin oír algo de la banda Akatsuki... –– Le contestó manteniendo la postura. ––Creí que os habían matado...Que desgracia que aún quedan algunos.

––¡Callate! ––Gritó Ino preparándose para sacar su _katana, _junto con Karin. Las dos la sacaron, y se prepararon en posición de ataque. La arma de Ino era grande, disminuyendo de anchura asta llegar a la punta. Sin embargo la de Karin era toda fina, muy afilada.  
–– Pues también parece que cambiaron de técnicas... Que extraño, seguro que el nuevo líder es alguien muy fuerte. ––Siguió ––Pero ahora Hinata termina con lo que querías decir. ¿Aceptas o no?

––¡Ya te hemos dicho que nadie aquí va a luchar con ellos! –– Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia el enemigo con la espada en perfecta posición para atacar. La movió directo al estomago, pero Orochimaru con facilidad la desvió saltando uno paso hacia atrás. ––Ni se te ocurra luchar con ellos...¡Lucharas con nosotras dos! Sus poderes no sirven para tus experimentos. Dentro de poco, alguien de ellos perderá sus poderes y tu nunca los vas a utilizar. Y de eso mismo me encargo yo.

Ino volvió a atacar, pero esta vez al hombro. Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que clavara su _katana _en el cuerpo del hombre, pero este la detuvo con la mano. En ese mismo momento Karin apareció detrás de Orochimaru para atacarlo por la espalda. Pero él con un ágil movimiento, hizo unas volteretas hacia atrás, quedando de pié como una estatua.  
––Aquí no hay sitio para luchar. Mejor vayámonos a mi campo de batalla. Y de paso, traigo a vuestros amigos, los tortolitos para que sea más interesante. ––El del pelo negro largo, hizo un movimiento extraño con la mano, y todos de repente aparecieron en un castillo hecho de metal y piedra, rodeado de lava.  
––Hey teme ––Susurró el rubio al azabache. ––Este sitio se parece mucho al "Castillo de Bowser" …  
––¿De que hablas dobe? ––Preguntó este mirando a su amigo con una gotita en la cabeza.

––¿No te acuerdas? En mi NintendoDS, tengo el juego Mario Kars" (O como se diga) pues allí hay un circuito igualito a este. Mira –– Dijo señalando a unas grandes rocas de metal, con dientes afilados, que había en el aire en la entrada, un poco más delante de la gigantesca puerta principal. ––Aquí también hay rocas Picantes (creo que se llamaba así) No me acuerdo, pero creo que ese tal Orochimaru puede ser el malvado dragón Bowser que escapó del juego para encontrar a Mario cumplir con su venganza. Seguramente secuestrará a la princesa Peach, que puede que sea alguna de las demás. ––Le explicaba asustado mirando a las demás chicas.

––Dobe...Te recomiendo que no juegues tanto a los video juegos. ––Dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo algo avergonzado por la tonta imaginación de su "querido" amigo.

Antes de que Naruto abriera la boca para quejarse, delante de ellos, que se encontraban en la entrada principal, aparecieron unas blancas luces redondas, parecidas a las estrellas que se veían por la noche. Esas misteriosas luces, re reunían cada segundo formando cada vez una "estrella" mas brillante. Cuando todas por fin se reunieron, aparecieron dos figuras humanas que seguramente serían Temari y Shikamaru.

––¿Qué hacemos aquí? ––Preguntó Shikamaru mirándolos a todos. ––Esto parece el ''Castillo de Bowser''

Naruto miró con una sonrisa malvada a Sasuke, quien estaba con los ojos en blanco hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los "tortolitos".

––¿Ino? ––Pregunto Temari desconcertada. ––¿Que pasa aquí?

––Tal como veis ––Habló finalmente el amo del castillo ––Cumplí mi promesa. Estos dos están aquí. Ahora... ––Explicó mirando a Hinata. ––Tu serás mía.

––¡Ni muerta! ––Gritó esta.

Una enorme explosión, de color gris, que hizo que todos saltaron varios pasos hacia atrás, excepto la Hyuuga quien había lanzado el ataque al enemigo. En la cara de Orochimaru apareció una sonrisa de medio lado. Cuando el humo que había antes de la explosión, Hinata apareció con sus alas negras, en el medio de sus amigos y Orochimaru, con una larga distancia entre los dos.

––Orochimaru, tu nunca vas a obtener mi poder y el de Sasuke. Por mucho que lo intentes...Nunca lo tendrás...Sensei. ––Una voz fuerte y segura provenía de Hinata, su poder era mucho más grande ahora.

––_¿Sensei? ¿Por qué demonios tiene que decirlo delante de todos.? ––_Pensó Sasuke en su interior, sin sorprenderse. ––_Sabía que Hinata también entrenaba con él. ¿Pero por qué esta actuando delante de él? Si sabe perfectamente que los demás algún día nos descubrirán. Aunque...Creo que participaré en esta obra de teatro, así comprobaré si mis poderes han salido a un novel más alto. ––Preparándose en posición de ataque. _

El suelo, en el hombre estaba, empezó a temblar. Y sin tener tiempo de parpadear, una mano salió del suelo, agarrando a éste por la pierna derecha, y sujetándolo.  
Orochimaru se soltó del agarre, y empezó a correr hacia el centro del salón de la puerta principal. Se detuvo, y dijo con un tono malvado:

––Si lograreis hacerme un solo rasguño en la cara...Hoy, en ésta batalla, no mataré a nadie. Pero si al cabo de media hora, en este mismo salón (sin salir asta que yo os permita) no me haréis ningún arañazo...Mataré primero a ese rubio con cara de tonto. ––Decía mientras esa misma sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en su blanco rostro como la misma nieve en los principios de invierno congelados.

El viento se volvió más fuerte, era cosa de Sakura, quien estaba nerviosa por tantos secretos, y el desafío de ese viejo. A ella nadie la detendrá. Un pequeño huracán empezó alrededor de ella, y por la parte superior, una linea perfectamente delineada, subía hasta los cielos. Ese "cielo" de coloe negro mezclado con naranja, una oscuridad, lo único que quedaba eran varias velas en las paredes del castillo. Ese castillo enorme a simple vista, rodeado de lava naranja, casi roja, que de vez en cuando soltaba gases hacia el cielo.

––_Así que una batalla ¿he? ––_Pensó Temari con su sonrisa maliciosa. ––_Mejor, así demostraré de lo que soy capaz. Ahora que recuero...Nadie nunca había visto mis habilidades mientras peleo a muerte. _

Una cosa extraña...Naruto se quedaba en pleno silencio, con su mente concentrada en el enemigo. Analizando cada detalle, junto con Shikamaru, quien seguramente tendrá un buen plan en la cabeza.  
Neji callado, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Shikamaru, diciendo alguna idea que le ha venido en la cabeza. Tenten con los puños cerrados, y una gran concentración.

––_Nos ha traído a un sitio que está lleno de fuego. ––_Tenten rápidamente apareció encima de la lava que había a la parte izquierda del castillo, con sus botas negra tranquilamente sobre la lava, y los demás que estaban justo por entrar al gran salón, la vieron y se quedaron mirándola. ¿Como es posible que se quede en la lava como si fuese en un suelo normal y corriente? Lo normal sería que todos se preguntarían eso, pero la pura verdad es que a nadie le importaba. Simplemente se dirigieron adentro, junto con Tenten, que ya estaba al lado de Temari.

––_Hinata...Esas alas negras... ––_Los ojos del Hyuuga puestos sobre la nombrada, con un tono de tristeza.–– _¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? Nuestro clan no te lo perdonará..._

Y todo empezó. La batalla en la guerra...Y el amor.  
Otra explosión donde se encontraba el enemigo, causada por nadie mas que el mismo Neji. Ese humo gris, que había hace dos segundos, poco a poco se fue de la sala por la puerta de entraba, que ha sido arrancada de su puesto a causa del potente viento que acaba de lanzar la kunoichi de pelo rosado hacia Orochimaru, quien apareció detrás de ella, aprovechando la oportunidad, le lanzó unas pequeñas estrellas de metal, en forma de estrella, llamadas _shurikens._  
Pero él, volvió a desaparecer, mientas los shurikens que lanzaba la chica, combinados con el viento, le dieron a la puerta.  
Neji apareció entre Naruto y Shikamaru, quienes aun estaban sin hacer nada de nada. En la espalda de Neji, aparecieron unas alas de color blanco. Todas las plumas blancas, suaves, blandas como la almohada; estaban abiertas totalmente. Su pelo castaño, largo, ahora se encontraba suelto, movido por el viento.  
Hinata apareció a su lado, con la misma seriedad que siempre. Puso su mano en el hombro de su primo y le susurró al oído:

––No sabía que habías dominado esa técnica de los Hyuuga. ¿Mi padre te lo enseño? ––Eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo y un odio mayor que mucho antes.

––Eso no importa.––Decía él. ––Pero lo que en verdad importa es que nuestro clan ahora no te aceptará como nueva líder.

Temari levantó su mano derecha hacía arriba, sin mirar donde apuntaba. Sus ojos aguamarina, verdes, azules, esos orbes de ese color tan interesante, estaban fijos sobre el Orochimaru. Rápidamente, giró su mirada hacia a la de Tenten, quien comprendió perfectamente el plan de su amiga. En el techo circular de arriba, apareció una nueve negra. De pronto, de esa nube, un gran rayo parecido al _chidori _fue apuntado con la mirada hacia el enemigo. Mientras ese famoso rayo azul con rapidez se dirigía al oponente, Tenten aprovechó la lava que había fuera. Con las manos, desde esa distancia a la que se encontraba, unas manos invisibles cogían la lava, y sin dudar ni un segundo la lanzaron en dirección del rayo. Los dos elementos chocaron, y otra explosión se generó al lado del oponente. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, se preparó para hacer un salto hacia atrás, pero Sakura lo detuvo con su viento, unos segundos después, aun cuando el humo estaba presente en la sala principal, Sasuke hizo sellos con sus manos, haciendo el famoso _chidori _directo al oponente.

––No te preocupes Neji, yo sé que hacer. ––Volvió a susurrarle Hinata al nombrado, después de contemplar a sus amigos.

Sasuke siguió allí con la mano estrechada hacía donde se suponía que tendría que estar el de los ojos de serpiente. En unos segundos, apareció Orochimaru en el mismo sitio, no pudo escapar. Apareció con sangre en su boca, y el estomago (donde había apuntado el Uchiha) estaba lleno de ese líquido de color rojo. La mano del Uchiha lo atravesó, y cada vez en su barbilla había más y más. Sonrisas victoriosas aparecieron en sus caras. Nada sorprendidas. Pero todo ese cesó cuando la imagen de Orochimaru desapareció, se esfumó, porque era un _clon._

––Pasamos a la fase dos. ––Se oyó en todo el salón la voz de serpiente ––Ahora...Todo se vuelve más difícil, buscadme por todo el castillo, e intentad atacarme...Si podréis.

––_¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacerle caso? ––_Se preguntaba el rubio en su interior, lleno de preguntas que no dejaban de llenar su mente ––_¿Que pretende conseguir con ésta batalla? ¿Los poderes de Sasuke y Hinata? ¿Pero los demás que pintamos en ésta historia? Aunque debemos ayudar a esos dos... ––_Una mirada asombrada apareció, y él no pudo creerse lo que estaba pensando. El corazón le empezó a latir, temiendo lo peor. ––_¿Por qué tantos secretos? Aquí pasa algo muy extraño con Hinata y Sasuke. Últimamente se hablan...De una forma que no consigo comprender...¿Enojados? No...Aquí hay algo otro...¿Sasuke...Hinata...¿Qué pretendéis? ––_Los tristes ojos se clavaron en la Hyuuga y el Uchiha, quienes se estaban mirando, y hablando con la mirada .La mirada de Naruto se dirigió al suelo, un tono de tristeza. Sabía que ellos dos tenían un contacto visual...Y que se pueden entender con la mirada. Estos días ellos actuaban siempre juntos, como dos almas gemelas inseparables. Dos ángeles negros, dos estrellas que siempre brillan en el cielo. Dos pétalos de flor en el invierno, perdidos, fríos, ya no queda nada de ellos. Simplemente no existen.

––Esto parece un juego de niños ––Habló el azabache después de tanto tiempo, con una mirada profunda. Sus ojos rojos apuntaban al que tenían delante. Su _sharingan _estaba activado, analizando muy bien al oponente. ––¿Podemos acabar con ésto alguna vez?

––Sasuke tranquilizate –– Dijo con tranquilidad el del pelo largo negro. ––_Todo a su tiempo...Todo a su tiempo..._

Orochimaru desapareció de la vista de todos. Los demás pensaron un rato con tranquilidad, todo con tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones.

––Hay que dividirse ––Dijo Hinata mirando a Shikamaru quien era el que organizaba todo. Él al ver sus ojos perlados sin pupila, pudo ver algo de inseguridad en sus propias palabras. A pesar de que los ojos de la chica seguían bien abiertos, con mirada segura, Shikamaru pudo notar algo que los demás no se dieron cuenta. _La mentira..._

––Estás equivocada Hinata ––Le contestó éste haciendo como si nada. ––Lo mejos sería que estemos todos unidos, así nos cubriremos las espaldas uno del otro. Si nos dividimos seríamos presa fácil para el enemigo.

––Hmp. Yo me voy sola. ––Le volvió a decir dado media vuelta, y yendo recto, para después de un largo camino en la misma dirección, girar a la derecha, y encontrarse varios pasillos que parecían no tener final. Unos se unían mientras los otros parecían callejones sin salida. Un lugar muy parecido al que habían visto Sakura y Sasuke. La chica escogió el de la parte izquierda, y siguió delante diciendo "_Yo venceré sin vuestra ayuda_".

––_Eres demasiado confiada...Hinata..._ ––Mientras que el Uchiha se decía eso, se dirigió en la misma dirección que la joven de ojos de la luna. Pero ahora en vez de ir a la izquierda, tomó el camino de la derecha. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura y Temari quienes se habían quedado detrás, decidieron no seguir el consejo de el Nara, y cada uno escogió su propio camino. _Que los guiará a su destino. _

––¿Crees que sobrevivirán en ésta?––Preguntó preocupada la chica rubia de cuatro coletas a su novio.

––El cambio de actitud de Sasuke y Hinata despertó una debilidad en cada uno de ellos. ––Le respondió éste. ––Temari... ––Dijo con sus ojos negros y profundos clavados en los aguamarinas de ella. ––Sabemos perfectamente que es lo que va a hacer esos dos... Y ellos saben que nosotros todos lo sabemos...Entonces...¿Por qué lo ocultan como si nada?  
––No lo sé... No lo sé...Aunque estoy muy segura de que a partir de ahora... Hinata y Sasuke son... ––Decía cada vez con la voz más apagada. ––Nuestros _ENEMIGOS._

Tristeza. Angustia. Ganas de llorar. Odio. Enfado. Rabia. Todo esto era lo que sentían los ahora antiguos amigos de Hinata y Sasuke. Si alguno de ellos se encontraría con los dos de los antiguos clanes... _No dudaría en atacar._  
El Uchiha y la Hyuuga avanzaban paso a paso más cerca de su cruel destino. De ese destino que quiso separar a los dos, de la resta. ¿Por qué? Por ser tan diferentes. Por su fuerza, y el poder. Por ser consumidos por el odio. La venganza. Hinata y Sasuke, ahora considerados como "esos dos" (para la resta de la gente) ellos tenían sus propios deseos, sus propios caminos que eligieron, y que ahora tendrán que cruzar con cuidado. El deseo de Sasuke es claro como el agua. " Matar a Uchiha Itachi y crear de nuevo mi clan con la última Uchiha" Pero...¿Alguien conoce los deseos de Hinata? Su propia venganza, por _unirse a las fuerzas del mal._

––_Estáis actuando muy bien._ ––La voz de serpiente sonaba en la cabeza de la Hyuuga y el Uchiha mientras seguían corriendo "para vencer al enemigo". ––_A pesar de que ahora ya os consideran enemigos...Vosotros seguid el plan. Enfrentaos a cada uno de ellos. Y...Separarlos a todos. _

––_Si sensei._

Los largos corredores parecían interminables. Paredes naranjas de piedra. El suelo rojizo. Unas cuantas velas en alguna pared de allí.

_No me puedo creer que todo lo que hemos vivido con Hinata era una mentira. ¿De dónde sacó todo ese odio y ganas de unirse a Orochimaru? ¿Por qué? Ella...Ella nunca pudo hacer algo así...De mis castaños ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas dolorosas al solo pensar que pasaría con ellos. ¿Serán capaces de matarnos? No...Hinata es demasiado amable y tímida para matar a alguien. Ella no es capaz de herir ni una mosca, a mi no me va hacer nada... Una sonrisa apareció, y las lagrimas dolorosas cesaron._  
_Pero me equivocaba..._

Mientras la Ama seguía corriendo por esos oscuros pasillos como del infierno, pensando cosas que ahora son imposibles de conseguir, y simples tonterías al recordar. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ,cuando sintió un cuchillo rozando su cuello. Detrás pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la joven de el vestido negro, terminado en blanco, y esas alas del mismo color del carbón, la oscuridad, como la eterna oscuridad.

––No te muevas ––Le susurró la voz fría de Hinata, mientras que Tenten seguía parada. Su cuerpo apretado con el suyo, y el cuchillo casi clavado.

––Recuerda no herir mucho a nadie. Hay que seguir las órdenes del plan. ––Otra voz apareció entre las oscuras tinieblas. El joven Uchiha apareció unos metros delante de las demás, apoyado contra la pared, y sus brazos cruzados.

––Hinata... ––Susurró la castaña con los ojos llorosos y mirando a los ojos de la otra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga con los castaños de Tenten. Una mirada de odio, junto a una mirada de miedo. Una mirada de maldad, y una mirada de tristeza. ––¿Por qué...Por qué haces esto...? ––La voz de la chica de los moños, sonaba apagada. Sus manos temblaban delante de _esos dos _, mientras que unas silenciosas lagrimas, cristalinas, volvían a salir de sus grandes ojos achocolatados.

––Eso a ti no te importa. ––Le contestó la otra mientras apretaba más su mano, donde estaba el cuchillo rozando más la piel de la joven. ––Eres demasiado débil para entender por lo que he pasado. Eres...muy...

No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un fuerte golpe en su estomago. Ella chocó contra la pared, mientras que Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque.  
Unos fuerte brazos agarraron a Tenten por la cintura, y esa misteriosa persona escapó con Tenten de ese pasillo.

––Parece que de verdad están planeando luchar contra nosotros. ––Dijo Hinata levantándose del suelo, que dejó un gran agujero en la pares, y se fue al lado de du compañero. ––¿Que deberíamos hacer, Sasuke?

––Si lo que quieren es luchar...Lo han conseguido. Así nos ahorraremos una larga charla, y nuestra misión se cumplirá más fácilmente.–– Decía el nombrado echando a correr junto con la otra en la dirección donde se fue esa persona junto con Tenten. ––_¿Pero...Y si resultaremos más débiles? Aunque aún así nuestra misión será cumplida, pondremos a prueba sus habilidades. Y...Venceremos._


	11. ¡Batalla! ¡Los traidores y la muerte! 2p

_**¡La batalla contra Orochimaru!**_  
_**Los traidores y la Muerte**_

_**PARTE 2**_

_Pero...Puede que ni nosotros sirvamos...Ellos pelearan uno con el otro, y nos ahorraremos trabajo._

–¡Neji...!–Dijo la Ama sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que su salvador era nadie más ni nadie menos que ese chico tan guapo y serio...Neji.

Con sus suaves manos soltó la cintura de la chica, dejándola de pié.

–No pensé que vendrías... –Decía Tenten con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. –Aunque creo tu arias todo por la persona que quieres... –Susurró ésto último, pero Neji pudo escucharlo todo, y se quedó con una cara sorprendida.

–Hmp. Tenten...Yo no te quiero...¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Esas palabras...Esas palabras hicieron que la misma Tenten se sorprendiera. Su corazón paró de inmediato, dejó de respirar por unos segundos, sin pensar nada.  
Sentía vergüenza. Todo este tiempo había pensado que Neji...Él la quería. Que la quería como más que amiga...Pero...¿Como pudo equivocarse de esa manera?  
Era extraño...Estar delante de la persona a quien acababas de decir que tu le gustas...  
El chico se mantenía serio, demasiado serio. A pesar de que sabía que Tenten a él si que lo amaba...A él no le importaba. La verdad es que nunca había sentido algo por ella. Nunca en su vida sentiría algo así otra vez.

–Neji...Quiero preguntarte algo... –Añadió la chica abrazando a si misma, y con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo. –¿Por qué...Por qué me besaste en aquella ocasión? –Levantó la cabeza hacia él con los ojos tristes y llorosos. –Tu...Tu sabías que...Que tu me gustabas...Pero jugaste con mis sentimientos...¿¡Por qué! –Alzó la voz acercándose más a su compañero.  
El Hyuuga se quedó sin habla. Tenten decía que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero...Neji jamás fingió haber enamorarse de ella...¿En qué estará pensado Tenten?

–_No creo que necesitaremos ocuparnos de estos dos... Se matarán uno al otro sin nuestra ayuda.–_Observaba un joven de pelo negro desde la sombra. –Hinata, quedate a observar sus habilidades. Cuando terminen, ven a buscarme y juntos iremos con Orochimaru a por Naruto. (Se dice que es muy fuerte.) Ahora yo iré a por la de pelo chicle. –Dijo a su compañera ésto último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Temari...¿No crees que nos falta algo? –Preguntó Shikamaru a su novia mientras seguían corriendo por los largos pasillos de piedra.

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que nos falta algo...Pero no consigo recordar el que. –Le contestó la nombrada parándose. –¡Ya sé! ¡Ino y su compañera!

–Es verdad, no las he visto desde que aparecimos aquí no las he visto. –Respondió el Nara mirándola desconcertado. –Ellas se quedaron detrás. Espero que no les pase nada. _Espero que a Ino no le pase nada. –_Pensó lo último algo sonrojado.

–¿_Qué fue eso? –_Se preguntó la chica mientras corría al lado de su novio. –_Creo haber escuchado la voz de Shikamaru en mi interior...¿Será que acaso puedo leer la mente? Un momento. –_Su mirada cambió, y rápidamente miró al vago sorprendida y triste. –_Dijo algo de Ino...Parece que se preocupa mucho por ella. Yo también. Pero...¡¿Por qué se sonrojó? ¿Shikamaru...No será que...? –_Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, pudo notar fácilmente que él ahora mismo pensaba en su antigua amiga rubia. Temari no parecía sorprendida cuando pudo leer la mente de Shikamaru, eso no le importaba, porque no era extraño para ella. Hace mucho tiempo descubrió ese poder, pero no le dio importancia, pero antes no lo podía oír con tanta claridad. Su "flequillo" le tapó los ojos completamente mientras ella miraba recto. Sentía ganas de llorar por lo que su amado había pensado ahora mismo, en ese instante. A pesar de que nunca le había importado el vago, ahora ella lo amaba a él, y estaban juntos. Pero algo realmente importante pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Algo a lo que Temari temía más que a nadie. Lo que temía más de todo era...Un amor falso.  
No puede estar pasando Fue lo que pensó la chica hace unos minutos.

–¿Tenten? –Dijo Neji su nombre, mientras vio que la chica se encontraba sin moverse varios minutos.

–¡Respóndeme!–Gritó ésta mientras apretaba sus puños, que se calentaban cada vez más.

Mientras Neji seguía algo atontado. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que donde se encontraban los dos no era uno de esos pasillos largos que había por allí. Parecía un gimnasio de educación física. Era grande, pero las paredes y el piso era del mismo color que todo lo demás. Casi nada iluminaba esa "habitación" las pequeñas velas que habían allí, cada vez el fuego en ella se hacía más extenso, más grande, más caliente. 

_Ya no hay lugar a donde huir_

_Mi ardiente amor me consumió_

_Ah!_

–No tengo por que responderte. Fue un simple capricho. La verdad es que...Solo lo hice por que quería, nada más. ¿Tanto te importa? –Contestó contestó él con una posición más fría que en Antártida. Nunca había actuado de esa manera, pero sintió que la forma que le había hablado a Tenten, la había llegado al corazón. En realidad Neji tenía que parecer un ángel, como todo su clan. Pero parece que Neji era el ángel más frío de todos. Aunque ahora ya no era el único. Porque Hinata... Está entre ángel y demonio. Bueno...Mejor dicho..._Un ángel perdido en la oscuridad. _Así la llamaría mi clan. 

_Las nubes grises son un monocromo telón_

_Sombras nacen de la luz_

_El anochecer acabo con su brillo_

Mientras Neji seguía pensado, pudo darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas, pero él y Tenten seguían sin moverse.  
¿Qué le pasaba a Tenten? No lo entendía. Ella nunca había actuado de esa forma contra alguien, y sobretodo...Ella nunca sería capaz de herir a Neji. _Aquí pasa algo extraño_ Pensó el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos. Que perdieron el brillo en un segundo.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron. Un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Neji, al mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba diferente, muy diferente. Nunca la había visto de esa forma...Sus ojos expresaban dolor. Tristeza. Odio. Miedo. Maldad... 

_Ah... el mundo parece acabar_

_Pero hasta el fin yo no dejare de amarte_

_Lo entiendo... pero, ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Cómo lo haré?_

_Que tonta fui... Así que..._

–¿Te pones de esa forma...Por una tontería? Que tonta. ¿Acaso piensas que actuando así...Algo cambiará? Yo conozco demasiado bien todas tus técnicas y tus poderes. Después de todo...Fui yo quien te enseñó a controlarlos. También te enseñé nuevas. ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado? –Todo lo dicho por el Hyuuga, afectaron lo bastante a la de los ojos chocolates, para atacarlo. 

_La batalla comenzó en la guerra y el amor_

_Todo vale pues no puedo ver que tengas otro amor_

_Este amor sincero se convertirá en un crimen_

_Veras lo que se siente y esta es mi declaración_

Las llamas del fuego lo empezaron atacar una a una, mientras Neji las empezó a esquivar por toda la habitación, corriendo de pared a pared para que el fuego chocase contra ellas. Las blancas alas de Neji, se abrieron en su espalda como una flor en primavera. Dio un salto, y lentamente movió sus alas para mantenerse en el aire.

–¿¡Pero que demonios de pasa! –Le gritó Neji con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorprendido. Su corazón latió al ver la figura que tomaba la chica que tenía delante. El cabello de la joven se soltó por completo de sus dos moños. Sus ojos tomaron un diferente color. Eran negros como el carbón, la pupila se perdía en ese color. Sus colmillos crecían cada vez más. Mientras que sus uñas también era mucho más largas. Sentía unas enormes ganas de atacar a su "amigo".

_De tanto gritar mi megáfono comienza a fallar_

_¿Cuan desesperada me veo por intentar llamar tu atención_

_Y no lo consigo?_

–_Esto es...Tú...Eres la de la leyenda... –_Pensó Neji en su cabeza mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido que no podía decir ni una palabra. Él tenía que admitir que sentía algo de miedo. Por primera vez en la vida...Le tenía miedo a alguien. –_La leyenda del vampiro de Konoha..._

_Ah! Antes de que me diera cuenta, el cielo se había despejado_

_No me satisface en nada_

_El no poder controlar estos sentimientos_

_Pero, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo lo haré?_

_No estoy llorando... no voy a llorar_

_¡TE AMO!_

–_Vaya vaya –_Una sobra observaba toda la escena escondida. –_Así que Tenten todo este tiempo ella era el famoso vampiro de Konoha. Nunca vi a Neji así. –_Su expresión cambió a una diferente. Miedo y tristeza. –_Los ángeles casi nos extinguimos por culpa de ese vampiro. No me extraña que mi primo esté así... –_Sus ojos perlas miraron al chico, con un tono de preocupación.

_La batalla comenzó directo al corazón_

_Trate de dialogar pero no me diste elección_

_Mis encantos mira bien firmaras tu rendición_

_O tendré que usar mis armas de masiva seducción._

Tenten con la velocidad del sonido corrió hacia el chico, como un tigre atacando su presa. Las zarpas bien abiertas, para clavarlas en el cuerpo de esa presa.

Neji sintió que ese era su fin. No podía hacer nada contra ese monstruo que se encontraba sellado en el cuerpo de su amiga. El chico puso todas sus fuerzas para esquivar ese golpe de muerte. Movió sus alas y también a la velocidad del sonido apareció detrás de ese extraño ser, para atacar por la espalda. Rápidamente puso su mano en la espalda del oponente, y dijo una palabra en otro idioma. Un fuerte empujó hizo que Tenten volara varios metros delante hasta chocar contra la pared. A pasar del fuerte golpe, la chica se quitó las rocas de la pared que habían caído sobre ella al chocar, se levantó y volvió a correr hacia Neji con la misma posición que antes.

_Al ataque ahora voy_

_Mis fuerzas siguen aun en desventaja_

_El amor es ciego_

_¿Pero uno de tus besos logrará abrir mis ojos?_

No. Esto Neji no conseguirá esquivar nunca en su vida. Por mucha fuerza que tenga, él jamás sería capaz. Ese sí que era su fin. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Escondió sus alas, y una triste sonrisa en sus labios apareció. No pasó ni un segundo, cuando sintió algo clavado en su cuerpo. Logró abrir un poco los ojos, para encontrarse con la victoriosa sonrisa de Tenten. Su mano atravesaba todo el cuerpo del Hyuuga. Estaban tan cerca, que sentían la respiración uno del otro. El monstruo se acercó al cuello de Neji, y clavó sus afilados colmillos. Neji intentó zafarse, pero lo único que podía hacer era con su mano izquierda agarrar fuertemente el pelo de Tenten y estirarlo. Cuando logró un poco, no dudo ni un momento para...Unir sus labios con los de la vampiro. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Tenten contra el suyo. La chica estaba muy sorprendida, el cuerpo le temblaba, y Neji lo sentía. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. El verdadero color de los ojos de la Amma volvió. Él podía sentir la caliente sangre de la chica, y como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Temblando, aun sin separarse, Tenten tomó su vieja forma. Se dio cuenta que Neji la estaba besando, pero ese beso no era nada dulce, sino que sabe a sangre. Se asustó y se separó de su amigo.

Cuando Neji vio que ella ya estaba normal, dejó que se separara más.

–Neji... –Susurró esta tapándose la boca para no gritar. –¡Neji! –Lo abrazó rápidamente – Lo siento Neji...Yo...Yo no quería...Neji –Sus manos llenas de sangre, rozaron suavemente las dos mejillas del castaño, haciendo que él la mirase. –Neji...¡Neji mirame! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡NEJI!

En la habitación se oían solo los sollozos de la chica vampiro. Abrazando el cuerpo del chico lleno de sangre. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Solo el dolor era presente en esa sala. Los gritos de Tenten no terminaban. Dolor. Tristeza. Tantos sentimientos dolorosos habían allí. Esa habitación llena de sangre.

–¡Deja de llorar ya! –Una chica apreció detrás de Tenten. Sus ojos del mismo color que los del castaño. Pelo negro azulado, largo. Y unas grandes alas negras en la espalda. –No seas una niña pequeña. –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

–Hinata... –Empezó a decir la vampiro con la voz apagada. –Hinata...Todo esto...Todo a sido mi culpa. –Esas lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Hinata se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo de Neji, y puso su mano en la herida. Una luz azul salió de su mano. Pasaron unos minutos, y la Hyuuga retiró su mano de la profunda herida. Ya no había sangre en el suelo, ni en el cuerpo del joven. La del pelo azulado se acercó a la cara de su primo, y le beso suavemente en la frente. Tenten seguía asombrada. Nunca había pensado que su amiga poseía también poderes curativos.

–Todo estará bien. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las oscuras sombras del pasillo.

Tenten miró a Neji con una sonrisa. Éste abrió los ojos, mientras miraba confundido a su alrededor.

–¡Neji! Me alegro que estés bien –Decía abrazándolo.

–Tenten...Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te he dicho antes. –Habló por fin él con un tono triste, correspondiendo al abrazo. –Yo te quiero mucho...Pero como amiga.

–Lo sé Neji. Lo sé. –Dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo

Sakura se encontraba varios minutos corriendo en el mismo pasillo. Parecía que no tenía fin. Ya no parecía un laberinto, si no una linea receta sin final.

–_Esto no me gusta –_Se decía la Haruno parándose en el medio. –_Parece una...Ilusión...¡Claro! ¡Sasuke! –_Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. –¡Ya Sasuke, sal de allí! Se que estas aquí...

–Vaya, parece que me has descubierto. –Susurró Sasuke a su oído, apareciendo detrás de ella. –Pero me has descubierto...¡Demasiado tarde! –Dijo esto último con el _chidori _en su mano derecha, atacándola por la espalda.

–No volverá a funcionar conmigo. –Sakura giró su cabeza, y se enfrentó con una mirada y una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de que el _chidori _tocase su cuerpo, ella desapareció de los ojos del Uchiha. –Dices que te he descubierto demasiado tarde... –De repente ella apareció unos metros delante de Sasuke. –Te he sentido hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco soy tan tonta. Este pasillo es demasiado largo, es una ilusión. Yo lo noté hace mucho... Solo has hecho malgastar tus fuerzas al crear la ilusión. Y tuve lo suficiente tiempo para pensar en ciertas cosas...

Sasuke puso la misma sonrisa de lado que tenía la chica. Dio un paso delante, y le dijo suavemente:

–Parece que ésta vez no me voy a contener...Hinata no te volverá a salvar... –Sus ojos tomaron un color rojo sangre, con dos pequeños puntos alrededor.

–Hmp. El _sharingan... –_Añadió ella también dando un paso hacia delante. –Pues enfrentémonos...¡_Sharingan_ contra..._Sharingan_! –Esa última frase sorprendió al Uchiha. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su cara, y sus ojos se clavaron con los de Sakura. Fue sorprendente lo que había visto en sus ojos...Ese color verde, jade, esmeralda desapareció. Y ahora el color de sus ojos eran rojos, con tres puntos alrededor de la pupila. Los mismos ojos que tenía Sasuke...

–¿Sorprendido? –Mientras la "Haruno" mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica, el Uchiha se calló. Estaba más que asombrado, estaba demasiado confundido para poder pensar. –Mi querido... Tu dijiste que el elemento viento no me abandonará si soy una Uchiha...¡Pues aquí me tienes! –La misma voz de sarcasmo mantenía a la chica, mirando directamente a los ojos de su primo.  
Las dos miradas se cruzaron. Una mirada era sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Mientras que la otra sólo burlona, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–_No, no, no –_Se decía Sasuke en su interior sin cambiar de postura. –_Esto es imposible...Es imposible que Sakura sea una Uchiha... La he tenido a mi lado todo este tiempo...Pero no. Esto debe ser un error... –_Su mirada cambió. Se puso con su típica postura, relajada, y cerró los ojos. –Hmp –"habló" él por fin. –A pesar de que tienes el sharingan_..._No sabes como usarlo bien... No me vencerás, y volverás a ser derrotada.

–¿Quién dijo que yo era derrotada la última vez? –Añadió de forma aburrida.

–Si no fuera por Hinata, estarías muerta. No podrías haber escapado de ese ataque.

–Pero Sasuke … – Una sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la chica– Tu eres experto en sharingan ¿cierto? Entonces... ¿Por qué no te distes cuenta que era una ilusión que te había creado yo?  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par. Mientra que Sakura seguía contando la historia.

Caíste en mi ilusión aun antes de que nos encontráramos en el laberinto. Ese laberinto...Fue una ilusión. ¿Qué podría hacer un laberinto en medio el bosque? Era cierto que yo estaba allí, y al solo sentirte cerca, utilicé el sharingan. Toda esa "batalla" solo era una fantasía tuya, que creé yo.

–¿Qué...Demonios...? –Sasuke escuchaba su relato aun más sorprendido. –¿¡Pero entonces Hinata como pudo entrar!

–Hinata tenía suficiente poder para entrar en tu cabeza, y sacarte de allí. Pero aun cuando saliste de la ilusión, el campo de batalla seguía igual. Ella lo hizo para que tu no sepas que yo...–Explicaba ella mientras seguía tranquila, sin terminar de decir eso último.

Aunque...Pude saber muchas cosas... Tu dijiste que había una buena razón, que yo no estuviera contigo... ¿Esa razón...Era la Última Uchiha?

–No me digas de que tu...

–Si Sasuke. Yo no soy una simple Uchiha...Yo soy La Última Uchiha. La menor de los tres que quedan...–Su voz se tornó más fría y seca. La seria mirada en sus ojos rojos era una llave para el chico. –Tu misión, tu deber, tu sueño...Era encontrar a la Última Uchiha. Esa Última Uchiha...Resultó ser una vieja amiga tuya, con la que estabas toda la vida. La estabas buscando muchos años, pero ella siempre estuvo a tu lado. ¿No es cierto? Entonces ahora...¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Eso a ti ya no te importa. –Contestó él mirando a otra dirección.

–_Hinata –_Susurró una voz de serpiente en el interior de la Hyuuga. –_Hay un cambio de planes. Coge a Sasuke, e id al corazón del castillo. Intentad que todos los demás os sigan en esa dirección, sobretodo el kyubi. Tengo una sorpresa para él._

–_Entendido –_Se dijo la chica en su mente, por lo que Orochimaru la podía oír. –_Sensei...Sasuke se está enfrentando a la Última Uchiha. ¿Debería interrumpirlos? _

–_Hinata...Procura que no peleen. ¡Detén la batalla ahora mismo! –_Esa enfadada voz desapareció de repente. La chica se sintió aliviada pero una cosa la seguía preocupando.

–¿Por qué...Especialmente Naruto? –Susurró con la respiración agitada, corriendo por los pasillos. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, en forma de tristeza.

_ ¿Me pregunto... Si sabrán los demás por qué estoy con Orochimaru? Bueno en fin...Algún día ya lo sabrán, después de todo...No es su culpa. Si no la mía..._

–Así que después de todo quieres que solo seamos dos en la historia. Sasuke...Yo...¡Yo no te permitiré matar a Itachi!

–En eso...Nunca me detendrás. –Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Los dos estaban casi por comenzar la batalla, cuando una voz se oyó dentro de las sombras.

–Así que al fina terminaste encontrándola... –Dijo una misteriosa voz femenina desde la oscuridad. –Parece que no lo pude evitar. –La chica salió a la luz, y apareció con su largo cabello azulado, que se veía negro en el castillo. Con unos ojos brillantes ojos lunares, mientras sus grandes alas negras abiertas en su espalda.

–Tsk. Traidora. –Susurró la Última Uchiha en voz baja mientras apartaba la mirada en otra dirección, a causa de la rabia.  
La Hyuuga hizo como si no hubiera oído nada. Se quedó en su sitio contemplando los ojos llenos de preguntas, del Uchiha mediano.

–Tu lo sabías –Habló seriamente el azabache dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo negro azulado, que se encontraba con una seria mirada. –¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

–Ya hablaremos después. Ahora... –Dirigió sus perlados ojos con los de la otra joven.–Tenemos que irnos. Cambio de planes.

–¿¡Qué? _Sabía que algo así ocurriría. –_Decía éste girándose en dirección contraria con Hinata.

–¡Oye espera! ¿Y la batalla? –Preguntó Sakura dando un paso hacia delante, pero los dos desaparecieron.  
–_Esto me da mala espina... –_Se dijo para después empezar a correr en la misma dirección.

Dos chicas se encontraban en el patio del instituto, maldiciendo en "voz baja" a un cierto viejo, de piel blanca como la muerte.

–¡Nos ha dejado entrar por el portal dimensional a su Castillo! Vale, eso si lo pillo.¡¿Pero por qué demonios de repente aparecimos otra vez en el mundo real! –Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas una chica de pelo rubio largo, atado en una coleta. –¡Nos ha estado tomado el pelo! ¡ESE VIEJO YA ME LAS PAGARÁ!

–Tranquilizate Ino, esos chicos son fuertes. ¡Ya verás que volverán todos sanos y salvos! –La animaba su amiga Karin con una gotita en la cabeza, al no creer lo que acababa de decir.

–No Karin … –Le contestó la otra con un tono de tristeza. –Hinata y Sasuke ya no están con nosotros... –Susurró mirando al suelo.

–No te metas con Sasuke-kun. –Dijo mirándola de reojo y sonrojándose un poco, pero luego volver a poner una expresión seria. –¿Pero Hinata..? Ella es demasiado tímida para ir con Orochimaru.

–Lo se...Eso pensaba yo también. Pero ella está trabajando con él, es nuestra enemiga...Por lo que... –Decía dirigiendo su mirada a la luna llena que había en el cielo. –Hay que matarla.

–No digas eso, Ino. –Contestó la pelirroja elevando el tono de voz, pero su amiga la calló.

–Lo se. Si yo no sería capaz de matarla...Me imagino como se sentirán los otros... – Dijo suavemente. –Seguramente Shikamaru ya habrá descubierto que son enemigos... ¿Me pregunto que ará...?–Un suave tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas. –_Shikamaru..._

–Ino. –Volvió a hablar su amiga interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Tenemos un problema.

–¿Qué...Pasa?

Mientras tanto en el castillo, un hombre de tez pálida estaba en la parte más alta del castillo, _La Torre. _Su cabello negro, sus ojos amarillos. Pensando tranquilamente.

–_No sabía que esa chica... –_Pensaba seriamente apuntando sus ojos al "cielo" –_Esa chica pelirroja, mi compañera, una guardia del instituto...Es una Akatsuki...Parece que se me escapó algo. En fin... –Suspiró._ –_Parece que los Akatsuki tienen bien controlado al kyubi y a sus amigos. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. Y si llegarán vivos al mundo real se llevarán una buena sorpresa..._

Lo bueno es que las paredes de las salas y los pasillos no dejan saber quien está luchando y quien no. Lastima que nadie no pudo darse cuenta cuando la vampiro y ese Hyuuga peleaban...El castillo está hecho con mis hilos de chakra.

–¿Chakra? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras Orochimaru seguía tranquilo.

–Los Chakras son ruedas giratorias o vórtices energéticos que se encuentran por todo el largo y ancho de nuestro cuerpo energético (Aura), ínterpenetrando todos nuestros campos: Campo Etérico; Campo Emocional; Campo Mental y Campo Espiritual. –Explicaba el hombre. –Quiero decir que todos poseemos el chakra, y sobretodo gracias a él, podemos hacer ese tipo de batallas, sobrenaturales. Sin el chakra, no podrías luchar, y estarías inconsciente.

–Ya veo...

–¿A qué has venido Sasuke? –Preguntó enfadado desviando de tema. –Creí haber dicho a Hinata que te llevara a ti, y que os dirigieseis al centro.

–Si, lo sé. Solo vine a avisar que todo ya está casi listo, puede prepararse. –Dijo lo último esfumándose.

–_Demonios Hinata ¿Dónde estás? –_Pensaba preocupado un cierto rubio que corría por los pasillos oscuros. –¿_Por qué Hinata...Por qué...?_  
Recordó una cosa que lo dejo muy, muy preocupado.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Hinata había ido sola por los corredores del castillo, pero Naruto después de ver como todos se perdían en las sombras, también decidió escoger su camino. Sin embargo antes de que entrara, su amigo Nara le dijo:_

–_Naruto, no confíes en Sasuke ni Hinata –Unas simples palabras que salieron de los labios de su amigo, dejaron a Naruto más que sorprendido. Sus azules ojos se abrieron, mientras que su corazón empezó a latir de miedo. –Ellos trabajan para Orochimaru._

–_¡¿Pero qué dices Shikamaru? –Le gritó él girándose y colocándose a su estatura.–¡Ellos jamás harían algo así! _

–_Naruto, eso es verdad. Ellos dos actuaban a nuestras espaldas. –Dijo la chica con un tono triste mirando a los ojos del rubio. _

–_No me lo creeré asta que lo compruebe yo mismo. –Decía Naruto antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a correr. –¡Hinata y Sasuke nunca habrían hecho algo así!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Mientras Naruto corría y corría de pasillo a pasillo, no se dio cuenta que llego a un sitio mucho más diferente que los demás. Las paredes y el suelo era idéntico que lo demás, pero era una sala muy grande y extensa. Parecía que allí una batalla, las paredes parecía que estaban como inundadas, ya que las rocas y piedras estaban rotas por todo el espacio, y el suelo de color negro, que parecía quemado. Pudo ver el centro del salón dos siluetas en el suelo. Se acercó poco a poco asta que vio a sus dos amigos inconscientes.

–¡Neji, Tenten! –Gritó corriendo hacia ellos. Pero ates de que llegó allí, una suave voz a sus espaldas, lo interrumpió.

–Están bien.–La voz femenina susurró al lado de su oreja, como un gato.  
Naruto se giró, y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos perlados, que lo miraban con ternura. El cabello oscuro de la chica, y su negro vestido asta las rodillas, que terminaba el volumen y de color blanco.

–Hinata... –Susurró el rubio mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

–Sígueme. –Le devolvió ella otro susurró más alto. Sus ojos con mirada de ternura y dulzura, lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios casi rojos. Levantó su mano como si fuese a decir "Ven conmigo" –Sígueme. Ven conmigo...Naruto. – No se equivocó. Ella decía suavemente dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. –Ven conmigo...  
Naruto parecía encantado, hechizado. Siguió a Hinata lentamente, pero sin confiarse demasiado. Aún recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru en su cabeza. Pero Hinata...Esa dulce y tímida Hinata no es como dice el Nara. Eso era lo que creía el rubio...

–¿Dónde estamos Hinata? –Preguntó Naruto al ver que se encontraban en una sala mucho más grande que la última donde se habían encontrado. Tenía mucho espacio, pero había un gran agujero en el medio, donde había lava.

–Es el centro del castillo. –Contestó ella mirando a la gran puerta por la que acababan de venir. –Shikamaru y Temari ya están aquí. Y parece que Sakura está con ellos.

–¡Qué bien, Sakura-chan! –Gritó el rubio feliz.

–¡Naruto alejate de ella! –Le decía la nombrada algo asustada cuando apareció por la puerta.

–Sakura-chan... –La mirada de Naruto era triste mientras miraba a la chica Hyuuga, quien formaba una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. –Hinata-chan está con nosotros...

–Te equivocas. –Un masculina voz que deba escalofríos, apareció en la zona asustando a todos. –Hinata y Sasuke ahora ya están de mi lado... –Apareció Orochimaru con su mirada asesina. –Siempre estaban conmigo...

–¿De qué hablas, viejo? El teme y Hinata-chan están con nosotros. ¡No digas tonterías! –Exclamo el rubio enfadado. –¿Cómo te atreves a venir a por nosotros, y decirnos que nuestros amigos están de tu lado? Es ridículo ¡No tienen por qué hacerlo!

–Verás Naruto... –Empezó a decir la de ojos perlados cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos. –Nosotros tenemos un muy buena razón. –Después de decir eso, dirigió la mirada a su amigo de ojos azules. –Sasuke y yo tenemos diferentes caminos que vosotros.  
Naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos. Intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su interior. Apretó los puños y miró al suelo enojado.

–Tu nunca dirías algo así. –Protestó manteniendo su postura. –Hemos sido amigos toda la vida...Hinata, tu y yo teníamos el mismo camino. Tu sentías algo por mi ¿No es cierto? Es imposible que alguien como tu, nos pueda decir eso.

–¡Precisamente esos sentimientos me llevaron a esta decisión! –La chica levantó la cabeza y volvió a dejar sus brazos libres. Su suave voz ahora sonaba potente, y decidida. –A pesar de las tonterías que sentía hacia ti, ahora no es problema. Solo lo que me pregunto es... ¿Por qué sigues recordándome todo eso? Pareces un niño pequeño. –

–No te dejes llevar por él. –Apareció Sasuke detrás de Hinata. –Ya sabes cual es la misión.

–Si.

–¿¡Ahora qué quieres de nosotros, Orochimaru? –Preguntó la chica rubia de cuatro coletas. –Si Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban trabajando para ti, aun antes de entrar a su castillo. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? No te servimos para nada.

–Oh...¿Eso creés? –Le contestó el nombrado dirigiéndose hacia ella. –Por ejemplo. Tú, querida mía. Aun no me has mostrado tus poderes, y ese tampoco. –Miró a Shikamaru con desprecio. –Puede que él no me sirva. Pero tú...Tú eres especial, tienes una habilidad secreta ¿Me equivoco?

–Ya veo. Por eso nos has hecho venir al centro. –Contestó la de antes. –Pero no creo que te sirva de algo.

–Me servirá de mucho.

–Anda, explicanos que quieres. –Habló finalmente el Nara con su tono perezoso.

–¿Qué tal...Un pequeño enfrenamiento? –Preguntó tan tranquilo el de las serpientes.

–_Es absurdo preguntar ese tipo de cosas a un enemigo... –_Pensó el Nara con una gotita en su cabeza. –_Todo esto es absurdo. ¿Cómo es posible que Orochimaru le diga a Hinata que será suya, cuando ya lo era antes de esta batalla? No lo entiendo...Él decía que quería los poderes de Hinata, y ella se negaba...¿Pero por qué dijo eso cuando no es verdad? ¿Qué pretenden esos dos? –_Sus negros ojos se dirigieron a sus antiguos amigos. –_Orochimaru vino aquí a por algo más..._

–Sasuke, Hinata. Ocupaos de ellos. –Dijo Orochimaru –Pero a la rubia...Dejádmela a mi Me la llevare por un momento. –Después de decir eso, Temari y él se esfumaron.

–¡Temari! –Gritaron Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru a la vez.

–Siempre tenemos que hacer todo. –Se quejó el de ojos negros. –¡Sharingan! –Dijo cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos nuevamente, y su color rojo sangre llenó su iris.

–Yo me encargaré de Sasuke. –Añadió seriamente la Uchiha caminando hacia él. –Tenemos una cuenta pendiente...

–¡Espera Sakura-chan! No podrás pelear con él sola... –Añadió su amigo rubio preocupado.

–Calla Naruto. No interfieras. –Sakura giró su cabeza hacia Naruto, para mirarle a los ojos, como si fuese diciendo que ella vencerá. Pero...Algo no iba bien. Sus ojos no eran verdes, si no que eran idénticos a los de su amigo azabache.

–Sakura tus ojos... –Susurró sorprendido mientras comparaba los ojos de Sasuke con los de ella. –Es imposible...Tu no eres una Uchiha...

–Siempre fui una Uchiha. –Contestó ésta volviéndose hacia su enemigo mientras seguía hablando.–Sin embargo lo descubrí hace poco. Muy poco. La verdad es que, cuando descubrí que el sharingan solo lo usaba el clan Uchiha. Me sorprendí mucho, porque ahora solo quedan dos, y yo la tercera. La Última Uchiha.

–Basta ya de charlas. Todos vosotros habláis demasiado. –Se oyó la voz de Hinata por toda la sala. –No tenemos tiempo para jugar todo el día. Así que...Usaré toda mi fuerza. ¡Byakugan! –Un color azul celeste iluminó a toda la chica. Pero ese color azul poco a poco fue absorbido por uno negro. Cuando las luces cesaron, apareció Hinata nuevamente con sus alas de ángel negro. Sus ojos de ese color blanco, violeta pálido, y con las venas salidas. El byakugan.  
Hinata corrió hacia Shikamaru, con velocidad del rayo. Mientras preparaba su mano para dar un fuerte golpe en el estomago. El chico la veía delante suya, pero de repente ella desapareció de sus ojos. Giró su mirada hacia atrás, y pudo verla muy cerca.

–_¡Es rápida!_ –Pensó el Nara mientras se giraba para estar frente. La mano de la Hyuuga apuntaba hacia la cara del chico, pero éste logró tapársela con los brazos. La potencia de Hinata hizo que Shikamaru se fuera varios metros hacia atrás, aún estando de pié.

–Juuken (_Puño suave_)–Dijo ésta tranquilamente mientras aparecía delante del Nara., quien seguía con la respiración agiada. Tocó con las yemas de los dedos el estomago de Shikamaru. Después de hacerlo a velocidad del sonido, se alejó de él.

–¿Qué me has hecho?

–Te he alterado los flujos de chakra, de esa forma te dañé los órganos internos. –Explicó la Hyuuga. –Ya estas acabado. No puedes moverte. –Decía mientras Shikamaru la miraba con los ojos abiertos. –¿Duele he? –Habló con su tono sarcástico, mientras el chico escupía sangre. –Me pareció extraño que no me analizaras. Pero no te serviría de nada... No sois rivales para nosotros.

Por el otro lado de la sala, se encontraban los dos Uchihas peleando. Sakura levantó su mano izquierda, y apuntó a sasuke, apretando el puño. De repente aparecieron cenizas por todos los lados, era difícil ver algo. Cuando el chico se había dado cuenta que su oponente no se encontraba delante, era demasiado tarde. Apareció la Ultima Uchiha arriba de él, y con las dos manos juntas, apuntó a Sasuke.  
Con facilidad, él detuvo el golpe con su mano, y con su mano agarró el cuello de la chica para después levantarla del suelo, a varios centímetros arriba. 

_Ya se porque estas dudando_

_Se lo que vas a pensar_

_¿Será este un amor eterno?_

_¿Será un amor de verdad?_

Acumuló su chakra en su mano derecha, mientras que Sakura intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarro de Sasuke. Pero antes de que Sasuke la golpeara, Naruto aguantó su puño con su mano.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarla. –Dijo antes de pegarlo en la mejilla, y llevarse a su amiga, unos metros delante de él.

El Uchiha se enfadó, se puso serio mientras en su mano derecha aparecían pequeños relámpagos azules. El chidori. Corrió hacia Naruto.

_Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender_

_que parece una locura._

_Aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer,_

_el amor de mi vida eres tú._

Naruto se paralizó, aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para dejar a la inconsciente Sakura detrás de si. Pero era tarde. Cuando el rubio se giró hacia la dirección de su oponente, estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado.

El tiempo paró un instante, mientras el kyubi solo oía a su corazón latir.

_Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_sin ti mí cielo se vuelve gris._

_Dime que hacer si no estas aquí,_

_sólo a tu lado quiero vivir_

Sintió un suave y caliente cuerpo delante de él. Sus azules ojos se dirigieron a la persona quien apartaba fuertemente su cuerpo, del de Naruto. El rubio abrió los ojos, sentía aun más miedo que antes. Mucho miedo. Al ver un brillante azulado perlo largo delante de él. Y unas grandes alas negras. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de punta en punta. La chica giró su cabeza hacia el rubio, y le mostró una sonrisa.

_Te mostrare lo que siento_

_de lo infinito el final_

_pido tu mano y prometo_

_por siempre te voy a amar._

Una sonrisa sincera. Dulce. Tierna. Que a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, le sonreía. La mano de Sasuke atravesó a todo el pecho de Hinata.

Sasuke con fuerza bruta, quitó su mano, y saltó un gran paso hacia detrás. La sangre roja de Hinata se deslizaba por las manos del Uchiha.

–¡Hinata! –Se oyó un fuerte y doloroso grito por todo el castillo.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció, cuando ella sintió que su cuerpo se caía, y no aguantaba de pié. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Naruto la sujetó con delicadeza en sus brazos.

_Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender_

_que parece una locura_

_aunque se que es muy difícil d creer_

_el amor de mi vida eres tu._

Las lagrimas de Naruto empezaron a salir de sus ojos celestes, cuando vio que lentamente los ojos de la Hyuuga se cerraban. La herida en el pecho de Hinata, se hacía cada vez más profunda mientras que su sangre no paraba de salir. Una cristalina lágrima, salió de los perlados ojos de la chica, cuando susurró débilmente, pero con una sonrisa "Naruto-kun"

_El corazón de Hinata paró de latir._ Dolor. Tristeza. Rabia. Y muchos sentimientos pasaban por el alma del Uzumaki. Mientras las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Naruto, Sasuke se puso serio.

–¡Jamás te perdonaré! –Gritó el rubio. Un aura naranja envolvió su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos anaranjados miraban con odio a su antiguo amigo. Los colmillos crecían cada vez más, cuando las zarpas de Naruto temblaban.

_Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir._

_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris._

_Dime que hacer si no estas aquí,_

_sólo a tu lado quiero vivir_

Un rugido de un monstruo se oyó. El kyubi giró su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Hinata, que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la inconsciente Última Uchiha. (Quien quedó inconsciente aun en manos del Uchiha.)

Sin pensar dos veces, atacó a Sasuke. Aparecía por todos los lados, Naruto era tan rápido que el azabache no podía verlo.

Shikamaru, quien contemplaba la escena desde que su enemiga desapareció de sus ojos, estaba igual de sorprendido que Sasuke. El Nara miró el cuerpo de Hinata con tristeza, mientras pensó como estaría Temari ahora.

_Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir._

_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris._

_Dime que hacer si no estas aquí,_

_solo a tu lado quiero vivir._

Sasuke dijo unas palabras en un extraño idioma. Los cuerpos de Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura brillaron con un color rojo. Y desaparecían de la vista.

–Lo has hecho bien. –Decía Orochimaru detrás de su espalda. – Estoy contento con vosotros. He averiguado muchas de sus técnicas. Así que por ahora no me sirven, he enviado a todo al mundo real.

El el medio del bosque oscuro, se encontraban seis cuerpos en la verde hierba mojada por el rocío.  
No eran capaces de levantarse, por el fuerte dolor que sentían en sus corazones.

–Hinata. –Susurró el rubio mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por su suave mejilla, asta perderse en la hierba. –_No me abandonarás nunca...¿Verdad, Hinata? _Me lo prometiste...

_Lágrimas de sangre..._


	12. Recuerdos olvidados

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Recuerdos olvidados.**_

_Existen tres dimensiones en el Mundo. El Mundo Ninja, donde los seres con poderes especiales viven. El Mundo Real, donde habitan los humanos. Y el tercero, el mundo que creó un ser malvado hace quinientos años. Ese mundo fue llamado por los habitantes del Mundo mágico, como" El mundo Negro", pero el rey de ese mundo, lo llamó de otra forma... "El infierno" . _  
_El Mundo Real, es el lugar donde simples humanos viven, sin saber la existencia de las dos dimensiones. Muchos seres del Mundo Mágico pueden habitar allí, pero ocultando sus poderes. El que desobedezca esas reglas, será gravemente castigado. A los habitantes de ese mundo los llamaban "Ninjas" porque la mayoría de ellos, poseía una gran agilidad y mucha cantidad de poder, en las batallas._  
_Los del Mundo Ninja, son llamados como humanos con poderes sobrenaturales. Esos humanos, descubrieron sus poderes en el Mundo Real, pero no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en esa dimensión. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, eran simples familias, que una vez en el pasado formaban una gran familia, cuyo nombre fue olvidado para siempre._  
_Esos dos grandes clanes, vivían en el Mundo Real, pero cuando la ley del Mundo Mágico los descubrió, fueron transportados a la otra dimensión, sin rastro ninguno._  
_Pasaron cientos de años en el Mágico mundo, pero el clan Hyuuga, escapó de allí y nuevamente volvieron al mundo Real. Para escapar de allí, tuvieron que sellar sus poderes en "La llave de la dimensión Oculta". Que solo los Hyuuga y el Rey del Mundo Ninja, conocen._  
_El Mundo Negro, fue creado unos años después de que los Hyuuga abandonaron a la segunda dimensión. Allí, solo habitan seres humanos con poderes descontroladas, quienes fueron enviados por los Ninjas después de saber que no eran capaces de controlarlos. Esos humanos, tienen dentro un monstruo que quiere salir a la libertad, controlando su cuerpo. El rey no es conocido, pero algunos ya saben quien puede ser._  
_Ningún Ninja jamás había entrado a esa dimensión. Una de esas razones, es porque no son capaces de encontrar la puerta, y los que la encontraban, jamás volvían de allí._

_**Hace quinientos años...**_

_En el Mundo Ninja, en uno de los grandes laberintos que había en el desierto de la arena. Creció una pequeña hierba de color morado oscuro, con pocas hojas. Esa hierba, estaba rodeada con un aura negro como con carbón. _  
_Un pequeño escorpión rojo se acercó allí, pero no era capaz de avanzar más, porque su cuerpo se empezó a quemar con un fuego de color granate casi negro. A pesar de los tres metros que lo separaban de esa extraña capa que envolvía a esa hierba morada, el escorpión desapareció sin rastro de allí. Poco a poco fueron pasando los años, asta que esos diez duros años, llegaron a si fin. Todo ese aura negra absorbió la media parte del Mundo Ninja, asta que se separó de él._

–_¡Corran! –Gritaba allí la gente cuando un terremoto envolvió el mundo por completo. Las llamas infinitas esas llamas del fuego negro envolvieron la completa dimensión._  
_Los gritos de la gente no cesaban, muertos habían en cada metro de la tierra._  
_Los Uchiha sacrificaron sus vidas, todo su clan, para salvar a la dimensión._

_**En la actualidad...**_

Todo eso que ocurrió...Fue por culpa de mi maldito clan. Si mi clan no se hubiera ido de allí, nadie podría haber sufrido tanto...

_Las personas que morían en el Mundo Real, eran enviadas al Mundo Ninja, perdiendo todos sus recuerdos, y empezando allí una nueva vida. Si alguien de esas personas, recuerda algo, dentro de poco lo volverá a olvidar como si nada. _  
_La mayoría de las personas se convertía en ninjas, para proteger a los que ahora son familia para ellos._  
_Algunos volvían al Mundo Real, para misiones, y algunos con permiso podían quedarse allí. Pero los que cruzan esa puerta sin permiso, también perderán sus recuerdos del Mundo Ninja. _

_**Hace 11 años...**_

–_¡Sasuke, hijo! ¡Coge a tu prima y corre de aquí!–_

_El niño pequeño de seis años, obedeció la orden de su madre, cogiendo la mano de su prima y empezando a correr de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás._  
_La sangre se deslizaba como agua roja, de la espada del muchacho de once años, con una mirada profunda y salvaje de sus ojos negros, con el sharingan activado._

–_Hermano...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho todo eso...? –Se preguntaba el pobre muchacho que corría sin darse vuelta. Las lagrimas de ambos joven que acaban de pasar por la puerta al Mundo Real; eran dolorosas. Sasuke seguía corriendo por el oscuro túnel, cogido de la mano de su pequeña prima, llamada Sakura._

_**En la actualidad...**_

Itachi mató a todo el clan Uchiha, excepto Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Pero por qué? Nadie es capaz de saberlo. Hay tantos misterios, secretos en este mundo que no soy capaz de comprender. Ni yo ni nadie más. ¿Y ahora...Qué pasará conmigo?

Un mundo oscuro, completamente diferente. Romper las reglas de una antigua regla, la maldición se echará a ella. Asta que algún día, encuentren un verdadero significado, y las respuestas de todos esos sacrificios. Los verdaderos sentimientos, habrá que encontrar de nuevo, en el interior de su corazón, donde nadie es capaz de encontrar. Volver a encontrar todo eso, en un corazón que ahora está cerrado por obligación, es imposible...

Ayuda...Alguien, ayúdeme...

_Naruto-kun..._

Naruto se sobresalto de la cama asustado, y sudando frío. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con una habitación blanca. –¿Dónde estoy? He tenido un sueño muy raro..._¿Qué dimensiones? ¿Y esa voz...Era de Hinata?_

–Veo que ya despiertas. –Dijo una mujer que acababa de asomarse por la puerta. –Eres el último en despertar, Naruto.

–¡Ino! –Exclamó el rubio sorprendido,mirando por lo lados. –¿Dónde estamos, Ino? ¡¿Dónde está Hinata-chan y el teme?

–Nosotros estamos ahora en la otra dimensión. –Le contestó con una sonrisa sentándose en su cama.–Pero Hinata y Sasuke... –Decía mientras su sonrisa desaparecía de su cara, y su triste mirada volvió a aparecer mientras sus ojos celestes se dirijan abajo. –Ya sabes...

–¡Pero...!

–¡Ya Naruto! –Exclamó algo enfadada, sin dejar que el chico termine. –Se lo que quieres decirme, no protestes. Después hablaremos de eso.

–Está bien... –Dijo en forma triste. –_¿Me pregunto...Por qué no estoy preocupado? –_Se decía mirando el cálido sol por la ventana. –_Aunque...Se que Hinata no está muerta. Ella y Sasuke regresarán pronto... _

–Oye Naruto...Ya no podrás volver al Mundo Real... –Añadió la rubia, para después recibir la sorprendida mirada del Uzumaki. –Nosotras te encontramos dos horas después, en el bosque al lado del instituto. Pero...Vosotros estabais dos horas en el Mundo Negro, dos horas equivalen a dos horas en el Mundo Ninja. Y...Dos mil años en el Mundo Real.

–¿¡Que! –Exclamó éste justo después de que la chica terminara la frase. –Entonces mis padres...Y los padres de los demás...

–No, ellos están en éste mundo. –Contestó la Yamanaha tranquilizándolo. –Pero debes saber que ahora todo ha cambiado, nada es igual...

–Me lo imagino –Dijo Naruto con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara imaginándose cosas. –Ya no tengo que ir al instituto...No tengo que levantarme temprano...¡Porque estoy aquí!

–Naruto...¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –La mirada de su amiga seguía igual de seria.

–¡Pero que preguntas más tontas haces, de verdad! –Dijo con su expresión alegre. –¡Yo me volveré más fuerte, mucho más fuerte y llevaré de vuelta a Hinata y a Sasuke! –Decía con su dedo pulgar señalándose. –Y vosotros, los Akatsuki, nos ayudareis a todos a volvernos más fuertes! Por cierto... –¿Quienes sois los Akatsuki?

–¡Baka! –Gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza. –Será posible que un no lo sepas... –Con su aura malvada alrededor de ella.

–_Tiene el carácter idéntico al de Sakura-chan..._

–Los Akatsuki somos una banda muy peligrosa. Somos los más buscados en las tres grandes dimensiones. –Explicó al joven, dándole un poco de miedo. –Pero eso es lo que creen.

–En realidad todo es obra de Orochimaru. –Dijo una voz al lado de la puerta. –Ese tipo hizo nuestras copias, y fue manejándolas matando mucha gente. Como esos clones tenían nuestra personalidad, todos creen que hemos sido los Akatsuki, la banda más peligrosa.

–Tu eres...Tu eres el... –Susurró el kyubi sorprendido. Apareció un joven chico de veinte dos años. Pelo negro corto que le llegaba a los hombros. Y unos ojos oscuros que le recordaban a su mejor amigo. –Uchiha...Itachi. –El Uchiha llevaba una capa negra de nubes rojas, igual que la de Ino.

El hombre lo miró con su mirada fría, directo a los ojos. Seguía apoyado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al sorprendido Uzumaki.

–Espera... –Interrumpió Naruto desviando la mirada, confundido. –Así que si tu no has matado a tu clan...Sasuke...¿¡Lo malinterpretó todo! –Preguntó con su fuerte voz. Pero en los negro ojos de Itachi sería ese mismo sentimiento–Sasuke volverá...¡Sólo hay que decírselo! –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sobresaltó de la cama, y corrió hacia el Uchiha. –¿Tú sabes dónde está Sasuke?

–No todo es tan fácil, Naruto. –Apareció Sakura detrás del Uchiha mayor. –Antes hay que saber que es lo que quiere ese Uchiha...

–¡Sakura-chan! –Añadió alegre. –¿Cómo están los demás?

–Todos están bien, Naruto. –Su mirada triste, y a la vez alegre. Sus ojos jades, mirando a Itachi. –Pero Temari...

–¿¡Qué pasa con Temari-chan?

–Está bien. –Lo tranquilizó Ino escuchando la conversación. –Sólo que...Temari perdió unos recuerdos...Muy importantes para ella.

–¡¿De qué hablas, Ino? –Exclamó el rubio asustado. –¿C...Cómo iba a perder recuerdos? ¡Eso...Eso es imposible!

–Cálmate Naruto. –Siguió la Última Uchiha. –Temari recuerda todo,excepto cuando Orochimaru se la llevó. Pero...También, por alguna extraña razón, no sabe quien es...Shikamaru.

–Temari...¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de él? –Preguntó Tenten a su amiga de cuatro coletas.  
Se encontraban sentados en un sofá de color rojo, en una habitación muy grande, de paredes de color crema.

–De verdad, Tenten...Recuerdo todo, todo excepto ese chico... –Dijo dirigiendo la mirada a ese joven quien estaba detrás de Tenten junto con Neji. –No se quien es..._¿Nara Shikamaru? _–Se dijo ese nombre en la cabeza varias veces, confundida. Sorprendida.

–Intenta recordarlo Temari... –Decía la chica de los moños tomando sus manos. –Él era tu …

–Tenten. –La interrumpió el Nara con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la Ama sorprendida por la interrupción. –No hace falta...

–Voy a salir un rato... –Rápidamente la rubia de ojos aguamarina salió de la casa. Miró al cielo azul, bañado por las nubes blancas que lentamente eran arrastradas por el suave viento de madrugada.  
Miró hacia la mansión de los Akatsuki, que se encontraba en el medio del bosque. Ese bosque que era igual al que tenían al lado del instituto. Sus tristes ojos volvieron a mirar recto, y una sonrisa volvió a aparecer antes de que salga corriendo de allí.

–¿Ahora que aremos? –Preguntó el Hyuuga cuando vio a Naruto, los dos Uchiha y a la Yamanaha bajar por las escaleras–

–¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó un chico de edad de Itachi abriendo la puerta de golpe –¡Os vamos a entrenar! – Su pelo amarillento era movido por el viento, mientras con su dedo apuntaba a todos. –¡Os volveréis muy fuerte gracias a nuestro entrenamientos! –Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de alegría y seguridad, mientras que los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

–Lárgate, Deidara.–Dijo un chico pelirrojo detrás de él.

–¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que estropear mis preciosos momentos, Sasori! –Le gritó enfadado con una cara malvada. –_¡Me vengaré! –_Mirando de reojo.

Viento. Suave viento que le acariciaba el pelo, mientras ella caminaba entre los árboles, y arbustos que aun estaban blancos por la nieve. Pensando... _No tengo frío, pero hay nieve..._ Se acercó a un árbol, que no tenía tanta nieve y puso su mano en el tronco. Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. _En esta dimensión nadie nunca tiene frío, a pesar de que existe la nieve...No hay frío_. _Es lo mismo...Sin recuerdos, no hay sentimientos..._ Retiró su mano del árbol, y siguió andando. "_Sin recuerdos, no hay sentimientos" _Se repitió varias veces.

_Puedo llegar a ser_

_la perfecta maravilla que entra por tu vida_

_puedo aspirar a ser_

_el perfecto recuerdo perdido_

_que alguna vez te conocí_

Mientras Temari seguía a paso lento caminando, con una sonrisa en la cara, y cantando una canción, que las palabras le salían de la cabeza.  
Mirando todo a su alrededor, con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en los labios.  
Los rayos del sol, empezaron a calentar todo el bosque, haciendo que la nieve que había. 

_Puedo llegar a ser_

_la mujer que cambió tu vida_

_mas no era buena para ti_

_Puedo aspirar a ser para ti un tiempo perdido_

_pero se perdona, pues ya terminó _

Shikamaru se encontraba en un árbol sentado, muy profundo del bosque, cuando oyó la voz de la chica, y esa canción que tanto le sonaba a él.  
Se levantó de un salto, olvidando toda la pereza y subió un poco más arriba del árbol para que la chica, quien se encontraba muy cerca; no lo viera. 

_Pero debo confesarte que estar aquí contigo_

_es mejor que cual recuerdo_

_que puedo yo cargar_

_debo confesarte que vivir esto contigo_

_es mejor que cualquier mirada_

_que puedo yo cargar, cargar._

–¿Qué aremos ahora? –Preguntó Deidara después de terminar la típica discusión con el pelirrojo que acaba de entrar. –Lo mejor sería que cada uno entrenara a alguien...

–¿Para qué queréis ser más fuertes? –Decía el recién llegado. –Tu, kyubi –Dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto. –Eres muy fuerte...¿Para qué quieres serlo más? 

_Puedo llegar a ser_

_vaga sensación de pérdida sin reconocer_

_Puedo aspirar a ser_

_el perfecto recuerdo perdido_

_que alguna vez te conocí_

–Nosotros... –Empezó a hablar el Uzumaki con un tono de voz apagada. –Queremos ser más fuertes...Mucho más fuertes, para poder salvar a dos de nuestros amigos. –Dijo levantando la mirada. –¡Esos amigos que conocemos desde que nacimos. Esos amigos en quienes confiamos tanto! Nosotros...Queremos que vuelvan con nosotros...Y no se queden con Orochimaru. ¡Por eso queremos ser más fuertes, para matarlo, y que Hinata y Sasuke regresen con nosotros!

–¡Naruto. Hinata está muerta! –Le gritó la Última Uchiha al borde de llanto. –¡Y Sasuke quiere matar a mi primo! –Mirando con los ojos lloros a Itachi. –¡No dejaré que Sasuke lo haga...Ni tampoco pienso perdonarlo por lo que nos hizo!

Esas palabras, hicieron que una gran herida que había en su corazón, haya vuelto a sangrar. Haciéndole daño. Un daño que ha vuelto a sentir...

–¡Sakura, Hinata está viva! ¡Yo lo sé! –Le contestó el kyubi con la voz muy segura, para después hacer que sea algo triste –Yo simplemente lo se...

–Naruto... –Susurró la "Haruno" tristemente.

–Sasuke también volverá... –Volvió a hablar. –Tú amas a Sasuke...Tú le podrás perdonar todo...

_Pero debo confesarte que estar aquí contigo_

_es mejor que cual recuerdo_

_que puedo yo cargar_

_debo confesarte que vivir esto contigo_

_es mejor que cualquier mirada_

_que puedo yo cargar_

_Ayuda...Que alguien me ayude...Por favor... _

Lagrimas saliendo de los ojos, el corazón roto a trocitos brillantes, negros. Corazón negro.  
Silencio. Oscuridad. Todo negro a su alrededor.

_Ayuda..._ Tristeza. La voz apagada. 

_Tan fácil se nos hace decir que eso termina_

_que fue solo un error_

_hasta podríamos decir la despedida_

_con una leve sonrisa al salir _

–¿Por qué te importa tanto Sasuke y Hinata? –Preguntó Ino preocupada.

–Sasuke es mi mejor amigo. –El rubio estaba con una alegre sonrisa en la cara. –Y Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan es la persona a la que más amo, en mi vida. 

_Pero debo confesarte que estar aquí contigo_

_es mejor que cual recuerdo_

_que puedo yo cargar_

_debo confesarte que vivir esto contigo_

_es mejor que cualquier mirada_

_que puedo yo cargar_

_cargar, cargar, cargar, cargar _


	13. La advertencia del ángel

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**La advertencia del ángel**_

_¿Por qué...Por que tengo que ser yo...? No quiero sufrir...Ayuda..._

_Naruto-kun..._

–¡Hinata! –Se despertó el rubio Uzumaki de su sueño.–_¿Dónde estás, Hinata?_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto y los demás se encontraban en el Mundo Ninja. Todos habían decidido entrenar, entrenar muy duro para después enfrentarse con Orochimaru. Algo muy obvio ¿no?

–Está bien.–Habló Deidara rompiendo el silencio que había entre todos, mientras estaban desayunando. –Aquí está la lista: –Decía entregando a Itachi un papel con los nombres de los chicos.

Sakura – Itachi  
Temari –Deidara  
Shikamaru – Ino  
Neji –Karin  
Tenten –Sasori

–Que problemático... –Se quejó el vago –Me ha tocado con Ino...  
–Hmn. –"Dijo" la rubia Akatsuki con un suave tono carmesí en las mejillas.

–¡Venga, venga! –Protestó el rubio tirando el papel a la basura –¡No os quejéis! Después de todo no importa con quien entrenéis, lo importante es el resultado–Dijo con el dedo levantado. –Hay que entrenar muy duro si queréis salvar a vuestros amigos.

–Deidara... –Suspiró Sasori con la mano en la cabeza avergonzado por el acto del rubio –No te hagas el inteligente. Eres el más tonto de aquí. –Con una sonrisa malvada –No me des ordenes.

–¿¡Yo el más tonto! –Volvió a protestar el Akatsuki–¡Mi inteligencia es mucho mayor que la tuya! Tu ni siquiera tendrías derecho de hablarme. Eres del nivel más bajo... –Dijo esto último mientras se hacía gigante y el pobre pelirrojo se quedó como una rata (estilo anime)

–Lárgate –Contestó el pelirrojo ignorándolo.

–Piérdete

–¡Lárgate!

–¡Piérdete!

–_¿Que diferencia hay entre "lárgate" y "piérdete"? –_Se preguntó el kyuubi con la cabeza en forma de un grande interrogante.  
–¡Largate!

–¡Piérdete!

–¡Ya basta los dos! –Gritó la Yamanaha pegando con el puño la mesa, y dejándola en trozos microscópicos. –¡No pienso soportar ésto todos los días mientras los demás no están!

Sakura y Karin se encontraban en el suelo aplaudiendo por el golpe de Ino. Naruto se encontraba colgado de la lámpara en el techo, temblando. Tenten estaba escondida detrás del Hyuuga, quien estaba escondido detrás de los dos Akatsuki, con cara de "_Creía que sería mi fin..._" Temari se encontraba sentada en el silla, sin prestar atención a ninguno. Sumida en sus pensamientos... Y Shikamaru colgado en las cortinas.

–¿Demás? –Repitió Neji mientras salía de su "escondite" con la capa de hielo puesta encima–¿Qué hay más gente en Akatsuki?

–Oh, si –Le respondió Ino con una sonrisa de lado–Hay gente, que puede que vosotros conozcáis.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó dudosa la castaña.

–Bueno...Ya lo veréis...

–¡¿Kiba?–

–¿Extrañados? –Preguntó el nombrado con una de sus sonrisas.

–¿Tú también tienes poderes de esos...? –Exclamó el Nara mientras veía llegar al Inuzuka por la puerta principal.

–Mis poderes, ya los veréis más después –Contestó –Supongo que no os han dicho que todos los Akatsuki usamos espadas con poderes de relámpago para luchar ¿no? –

–¡Ah! Es verdad... –Exclamó Sasori mientras terminaba su típica discusión con Deidara. –Je je je. Se nos olvidó... –Rascándose la nuca con una sonrisilla tímida, para después mirar de reojo a "cierta persona..." –Gracias a alguien...

–¡Tomate!

–¡Limón!

Naruto se separó del grupo, yéndose silenciosamente de la mansión y sentarse en la verde hierba, que aun estaba con algo de nieve; en el pequeño jardín.

_Naruto-kun..._

–¡Hinata! –Exclamó el rubio sobresaltándose mirando a los alrededores para encontrar de donde provenía la voz. Pero después de ver que no había nadie, se hecho hacia atrás algo preocupado.

–_¿Por qué...Hinata...Por qué oigo tu voz...? –_Pensaba con tristeza el rubio, cerrando los ojos. –_Hinata...Se que no estas muerta...Pero aun así no se porque me llamas... _–Abrió los ojos lentamente, para dejar que la lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Una suave silueta apareció delante de él, muy cerca de su rostro. Parecía la silueta de un ángel, pero era tan transparente que el rubio solo pudo susurrar con suavidad "_Hinata..."_ Los largos mechones de la chica, acariciaban la mejilla del Uzumaki. Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par, si parpadear ni un minuto. Pero luego se volvió a relajar, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pensando. La chica flotaba en el aire como todo un ángel, con unas suaves alas blancas como la porcelana.

–_Se que siempre estás conmigo... –_Levantó la mano, y la llevo hacia el transparente rostro de la joven chica. Intentó acariciar la blanca piel, pero lo único que sintió era una suave brisa, mientras la imagen de la chica desaparecía.

_Abre tu corazón..._

Naruto oía con dificultad las palabras, pero poco a poco las fue captando con mas intensidad. Lo que le decía la chica, su voz..Casi no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, esa voz de la Hyuuga parecía como la de un ángel. Ella misma parecía un ángel...Y lo era.

_Déjame entrar...Déjame entrar en tu corazón..._

–_Dejarle entrar en mi corazón... –_Se repitió el chico aun con los ojos cerrados, para luego decir –Siempre has estado en mi corazón...Hinata

_Eso es, Naruto-kun...Abre tu corazón, y déjame entrar...Para que me puedas entender..Para que puedas entender lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo. Sólo tú puedes oírme.._

–Dímelo. –Susurró el rubio. –¿Pero cómo es que puedes comunicarte conmigo? –Y siguió escuchando la voz de Hinata muy fondo de su corazón.

_Eso no importa. Naruto-kun. Sólo quiero decirte algo. Ahora vas a entrenar con los Akatsuki, pero también debes conocer a más ninjas... _

–No necesito eso. –Dijo –Mi deber es traerte a ti y a Sasuke de vuelta. No necesito conocer a más ninjas en ésta dimensión.

_Naruto-kun hazme caso. Simplemente lo necesitas, lo necesitas. Quiero advertirte de algo, de algo que va a ocurrir, de algo que va a ocurrir a ti y a nuestros amigos. Dónde tú tendrás que participar..._

Naruto seguía escuchando la voz de la chica con seriedad.

_Son diez...Diez personas que sufrirán cuando dentro de tres años en el Mundo Ninja, llegará el momento, el momento de que las tres dimensiones podrán chocar una con la otra, y que todo desaparezca. Ahora recuerda mis palabras...Naruto-kun. _

"_Un Uchiha verá cumplido su venganza. Un Hyuuga alcanzará los rayos del sol. Otro morirá entre horribles sufrimientos (el que escucha la voz de los animales). Otro se consumirá a si mismo. Alguien escuchará la voz de los muertos. Otro desobedecerá las reglas de los clanes. Otro perderá su cuerpo. Otro cruzará la puerta del Infierno para que Dos mueran por un sacrificio."_

El rubio escuchó todo con atención, sin perderse ninguna palabra de la chica antes de que esa voz desapareciera diciendo las últimas palabras "_No tengas miedo...De lo que verás después del entrenamiento de dos años..._"

–Gracias...Hinata.

–¡¿Que acabas de decir Naruto! –Exclamó la rubia de una coleta después de escuchar la historia que le acaba de contar el rubio. –¡¿Que va a llegar el momento cuando las tres dimensiones chocaran unas con otras! Pero aún es demasiado pronto...

–Eso es lo que me ha dicho Hinata...

–¿¡Cómo te iba a decir algo Hinata? –Le gritó la Última Uchiha mientras cerraba los puños. –¡Ella está muerta!

–¡Ya te he dicho que no está muerta! –Contestó el rubio mientras que sus ojos se ponían de un color rijo anaranjado. –¡Sakura, te he dicho que no está muerta! –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la mansión, dando un gran portazo con la puerta principal.

–Naruto... –Susurró tristemente la nombrada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–No debes ser tan dura con él. –La consoló Temari mientras con Tenten avanzaban hacia ella y ponerle las manos en los hombros para seguridad. –Naruto es el único entre nosotros, quien tiene esperanza, de que Hinata aun permanece en uno de los dos mundos...Y no en el infierno. Si alguien muere en éste mundo, va directamente a la tercera dimensión. Y Naruto sigue confiando que está aquí.  
–Creo... –Habló por fin el Uchiha –Que ya es hora de que empecemos con el entrenamiento...

_**Dos años después...**_


	14. Konoha, el mundo Ninja

_**Capítulo 12 **_

_**Konoha, el Mundo Ninja **_

_**Dos años después...**_

Konoha, un pueblo en el Mundo Ninja, donde casi siempre hacia muy buen tiempo. Los lobos aullaron en el bosque. Las hojas de los árboles se movían a la danza del suave viento de noche. Se sentía una suave brisa, y un fuerte olor a mar, donde se podía ver como las olas chocaban lentamente y con suavidad las grandes rocas que separaban las murallas del pueblo, de la playa.  
Los pasos de los jóvenes eran tan silenciosos como los gatos cazando a los ratones. Una silenciosa noche de luna llena, que se veía tapada por unas nubes en el cielo oscuro, en las montañas. Con siete siluetas, que tenían una capa puesta de color crema.

–Ya casi llegamos. –Advirtió un chico deteniéndose al lado de un gran puente –A partir de ahora iréis solos.

–Gracias Itachi –Le agradeció una joven de dieciocho años, con un largo pelo asta la cintura, de color rosa chicle, con una capa color crema puesta encima que solo dejaba ver algo de su falda color rosa claro y unos pantalones cortos a la altura de la falda, de color verde oscuro.

–Procura no meterte en problemas –Dijo éste dándole un suave beso en la frente, para después girarse y caminar por el camino que habían venido, sin darse cuenta de que dejó a la chica con la cara roja.

–Vamos –Dijo el rubio Uzumaki con seriedad, mientras que con sus celestes ojos miraba el pueblo.  
Sin decir nada más, todos obedecieron.

Llegando a paso lento hacia la puerta principal, donde les esperaría una gran sorpresa.

–Buenas noches...Naruto y compañía. –Dijo una fuerte voz femenina detrás de los chicos que sin voltearse, con facilidad abrieron de quien se trataba. –Bienvenidos a Konoha, de nuevo.

–Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama. –Decía Naruto girándose y mostrando una alegre sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Ella llevaba los brazos cruzados, mientras el viento acariciaba su pelo atado en dos coletas.

–Buenas noches. –Dijeron los demás haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con varios conocidos, quienes estaban detrás de la rubia directora del instituto, con una capa verde, y un sombrero extraño de color rojo y blanco. También estaba un chico de piel pálida vestido casi todo de negro, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un hombre con pelo plateado, que llevaba toda la cara tapara con una mascara, excepto su ojo derecho.

–Sai, Kakashi-sensei... –Pronunció el Nara con los ojos como platos– Shino... –Volvió a decir al ver a un chico de pelo castaño terminado en punta, y solo se le veían los ojos, que tenían unas gafas negras, al estilo de Harry Potter.

–Gaara...Kankuro... –Susurró la Sabaku No mientras se acercaba y alegremente abrazaba a un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, unos ojos aguamarina, junto con otro chico de cabello castaño, con unas extrañas marcas en su rostro de color morado.

–¡Son todos de nuestro instituto! –Exclamó el rubio perdiendo su seriedad, y acercándose alegremente hacia la mujer que tenía escrito en el sombrero kanji del fuego. –¡¿Cómo es que todos están aquí, obachan?

–Media Konoha se encuentra aquí. Y muchos de los que tu conoces, son ninjas, al igual que tu. –Le contestó la Senju manteniendo su mirada seria, –Has entrenado con Akatsuki...¿verdad? –Preguntó ella para después recibir la sorprendida expresión del chico de dieciocho años. –Veo que si, no te preocupes, que yo soy la Hokage y no se lo diré al Señor Feudal. –Sonriendo –Has crecido mucho...

–¿Qué es Hokage? –Preguntó Sakura entrando en conversación.

–Hokage... –Habló Sai con su típica sonrisa –Quiere decir "sombra de fuego". Los Hokage son los que mandan en el País del Fuego. Pero también hay otros kages, que mandan en sus territorios. Konoha es el único pueblo en el País del Fuego, donde habitan ninjas, los demás son hombres normales. Tsunade-sama es la más importante, como un reí. –Explicó el morocho de ojos negros.

–Ya veo... –Susurró el rubio.

–Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí. Y entrad a la aldea. –Decía la Hokage mientras mostraba una sonrisa –Estaréis muy cansados, pero no os preocupéis, ya tengo el departamento preparado para cada uno de ustedes.

–_Tsunade-sama es genial... –_Se dijo la Ama para si misma, al lado del Hyuuga. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Sonó el despertador.  
El sol iluminó la habitación con paredes celestes, donde se encontraba el rubio Uzumaki dormido tranquilamente en la cama. El ruido hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos, y cogiera el despertador en sus manos para tirarlo contra la pared y maldecirlo mientras perezosamente se levantaba de la cama.  
Se dirigió al baño, que estaba justo al lado, y luego salió a desayunar a un sitio que se encontraba cerca de su departamento, llamado "Ichiraku".  
Cuando terminó de comer, lo que se preguntó aun con cara dormida era:

–¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó observando los alrededores.  
Era un pueblo bastante grande, las casas eran de estructura del siglo IX o quizás por la Edad Moderna. La gente vestida con ropa extraña, algo oscura, y simple. Naruto vio en una gigantesca roca, a lo alto de la ciudad, cinco caras. Las primeras cuatro pertenecían a hombres que él no conocía, y la última era de una mujer, Tsunade, la Hokage.

–Esos son todos los Hokages que había aquí –Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

–¡Shino! –Exclamó el rubio después de girarse, y encontrarse con el castaño, que tenía una chaqueta larga que le cubría más de la nariz, y sus gafas negras de sol, puestas. –¡Tú tan silencioso como siempre! Nunca te reconozco...  
–¡Naruto, Shino! –Decía Tenten corriendo hacia ellos –Tsunade-sama os llama a la Torre.

–¿Qué torre? 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

–Supongo que ya sabréis de la profecía... –Empezó a hablar la rubia de dos coletas con los brazos cruzados, sentada en su silla delante de la gran mesa.

–Si.

–Bien, entonces partiréis dentro de dos días al mundo Real. –Terminó diciendo la Hokage con seria mirada.

–¡Yo no volveré al mundo Real sin Hinata y Sasuke! –Exclamó el rubio cunando Tsunade estaba apunto de comenzar a hablar. –¡Y si es una misión, yo no participaré en ella por órdenes de Konoha del mundo Ninja! Solo estoy aquí para...Para... –Decía quedándose cada vez sin palabras, con su cara sorprendida.

–Naruto... –Suspiró ésta antes de hablar –Akatsuki te mandó aquí solo para hacer misiones para saber cuanto has crecido en estos dos últimos años. –Dijo –Y si quieres saber cuanto has mejorado, tú y los demás deben participar en está misión, una de las más peligrosas.

–Pero Tsunade-sama... –Dijo la Última Uchiha mirando con tiste mirada –Nosotros no...

–¡Sakura! –Exclamó la de ojos amarillos –No os voy a dar cualquier misión. Ésta que tendréis que hacer, tiene que ver con Orochimaru.

–¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó el Hyuuga entrando en conversación por un largo tiempo. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

–¿Shikamaru, estas seguro? –Preguntó la voz femenina al nombrado con una triste sonrisa en su rostro –Esa misión es muy peligrosa...

–Lo sé… –Dijo el otro acercándose a la chica –¿Por qué estas aquí, Ino?

–Shikamaru... –Susurró colocando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. –Sólo quería verte de nuevo...Quería estar junto a ti más tiempo... –El joven acarició el largo y rubio cabello de la Yamanaha cerrando los ojos, y apretándola más a si.

–Ino... –Dijo este tomando su barbilla para hacer que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos. –Sería mejor que nadie nos descubra por ahora... –Su mirada estaba fija en los celestes ojos de la muchacha –Ya sabes que eso causará problemas...

–¡No puedo soportarlo ya! –Gritó esta aferrándose más a su pecho con terribles sollozos y lágrimas de dolor –¡No puedo esconder más nuestra relación de los demás!

–Lo siento... –Contestó éste antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso. La chica puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru, mientras él suavemente la tomaba de la cintura, apretándola más a si. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente de su mejilla. Sus llorosos ojos se dirijan con tristeza al lugar donde hace unos segundos acababa de estar, con la mano en la boca y ojos abiertos como platos. Mirada sorprendida, como nunca.  
Se encontraba debajo de un árbol, sujetando con las manos sus piernas, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sollozando dolorosamente.  
_Los recuerdos volvían..._

–_Tal como pensaba..._

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Tenten se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha del mundo Ninja, mientras con una sonrisa observaba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

–Nunca pensé que me encontraría en un lugar así... –Dijo para sí, en voz alta.

–Pero era fácil adivinarlo –Habló una voz detrás de ella, que hizo que ella lo mirara –En nuestra vida debería de ocurrir algo así.

–Neji... –Susurró –¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

–Eso debería de preguntarte yo –Contestó él –No deberías de estar a estas horas fuera del departamento.

–Sólo quería tomar el aire fresco... –Dijo la morocha con voz algo apagada mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Hmp. Vamos.

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Otro día pasó. Mañana todos ya irían a la misión que les mandó la Hokage, y el último día tendrían que aprovecharlo para descansar.  
Naruto y Sakura se encontraban yendo hacia el Ichiraku ramen para desayunar, pero algo sospechoso llamó la atención del rubio.  
Antes de que el Uzumaki se girara para mirar la cara de ese portador de la capa negra puesta sobre su cuerpo; ese hombre desapareció de su vista.  
No tenía tiempo ni de pensar bien, o quizá todo haya sido su imaginación. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que al cruzar, cada uno por un camino contrario; Naruto sintió una enorme cantidad de chacra que provenía del de negro.

–Sa-Sakura-chan –Dijo algo desconcentrado, dejando de caminar –Por favor, ves tu sola o invita a alguien. Yo tengo una cosa que hacer.  
Antes de que la Última Uchiha abriera la boca para decir algo, el Uzumaki desapareció de su vista. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Caminando por el cementerio, tranquilamente pero con precaución. Sintiendo el suave olor a los árboles.  
Naruto quien estaba en la entrada del cementerio, pudo distinguir con facilidad al portador de la capa negra.  
Mientras ese hombre (eso creía Naruto) sentía perfectamente los pasos del Uzumaki acercarse más, pero seguía tranquilo.

–Sasuke... –Dijo el de ojos azules al sólo estar unos metros detrás de él. Pero parecía que el otro lo ignoraba completamente –Se que eres tú. Quítate la capa.

–No tengo por que hacer lo que tú me digas –Contestó sin voltearse.

–Espera...Tú voz...

–Naruto... –Siguió él mirando a la tumba que tenía delante –No soy Sasuke. –Finalmente se volteó, asta quedar cara a cara con el Uzumaki. Dirigió sus blancas manos a la cabeza, quitando su capa poco a poco.

–Tú... –Susurró Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Cuanto tiempo...Naruto.


	15. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Reencuentro. ¡Aparición del ángel sin nombre!**_

El rubio Uzumaki abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido. No se lo esperaba, en verdad no se lo esperaba. Unos cabellos negros, con sombras azules. Unos ojos plateados sin pupila, labios bien delineados. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra como el carbón, pero ella la tiró al suelo, dejando ver su vestido negro con olanes, y con escote en forma casi de corazón.  
La chica mostraba una sonrisa poco común en ella, una sonrisa que Naruto veía la primera vez en su vida. Esa sonrisa daba miedo de verdad.

—Tú... –volvió a decir Naruto con los ojos abierto como platos, pero con una leve sonrisa en la cara—Hinata...

—¿Sorprendido?—preguntó la chica sonrisa malvada —Bueno, ¿y por qué me sigues?

—P-pero Hinata...¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? —volvió a preguntar él dejando a la Hyuuga algo desconcentrada –Me has salvado la vida...¡Y tú misma casi mueres!

—Hmph –pronunció ella apareciendo detrás del rubio, dándole la espalda —Esa noche...Hinata murió. —contestó simplemente cerrando los ojos de forma fría, dejando al Uzumaki en el mismo sitio.  
La chica echó a andar tranquilamente, haciendo ruido con sus zapatos de tacón, pero deteniéndose unos metros delante de Naruto, y sin girar la cabeza seriamente dijo antes de que el rubio empezara a decir cosas que para ella significaban puras tonterías.

—Esa noche –dijo —Yo no te salvé...Lo hice porque matarte no era parte del plan –Así que tuve que sacrificar mi cuerpo por Orochimaru-sama.

Si su plan habría fallado, nuestra misión sería en vano. Todo lo que hicimos durante tanto tiempo, pretender ser vuestros amigos para ganar confianza; habría sido en vano. Cuando me di cuenta para que servía mi vida, fui directamente hasta mi destino. Un destino que ninguno de los seres humanos, ni tampoco sobrenaturales había podido conseguir.

—Alcanzar los rayos del sol... —murmuró el otro acercándose a ella cada vez más —Todo este tiempo...¿Sólo fingías ser nuestra amiga? —preguntó tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza —Todos los sentimientos que tenías por mí...Todos los momentos que pasamos juntos...¿Había sido un simple juego?

—Hmph.

Desde un principio, desde ese verano donde te dejé de hablar...Fue porque yo y Sasuke conocimos a Orochimaru, y él nos entrenó. Nos guió por el camino que tanto deseábamos. Aunque todo este tiempo yo fingía que no sabía nada sobre mis poderes del elemento agua, y de los poderes de los demás. Siempre supe que éste día llegaría...

Estando cara a cara, con solo unos metros de distancia, Naruto le preguntó seriamente "¿el qué?" mirándola a los ojos, que tomaban diferente color.

—El día de nuestra batalla —contestó secamente.

Sin que el rubio siquiera tenía tiempo de reaccionar, Hinata apareció delante de él con un kunai en la mano, apuntando al cuello del rubio, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Siempre has sido tan despistado. Nunca supiste del demonio que hay encerrado dentro de ti. Pero parece que has podido comprobarlo cuando te descontrolaste esa noche —dijo acercándose a su cara —.Si hubieras visto las caras de miedo que pusieron tus "amigos" …

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —exclamó antes de que terminara la frase —¡Se perfectamente lo que tengo en mi interior, mejor que tú, Hinata! —Naruto le quitó de la mano el kunai que llevaba la chica, y lo tiró al suelo bruscamente mientras que la chica se quedó paralizada.

—¿Q-que es...Eso? —preguntó en un susurro quedándose en el mismo sitio como una estatua —.

—¡Buenas tardes, Hinata...! —oyó una voz que provenía desde la entrada al cementerio —.

—!Shikamaru! —exclamó el rubio al ver como su amigo atrapaba a la enemiga.

—Cuanto tiempo...Traidora —susurró la voz de Sakura, mientras aparecía delante de la Hyuuga haciendo que el rubio diera unos pasos detrás —.Pensé que estabas muerta...Angelito negro.

—Parece que en estoy dos años me has tomado demasiado odio...Uchiha —Contestó sarcástica mientras intentaba mover su mano, que aun estaba paralizada por la sombra del Nara —. Tú sobra no va a durar mucho... —mirando como las oscuras nubes tapaban el sol, y la sombra casi no se veía —Lo ves...

—Tsk —"dijo" al ver como su técnica desaparecía —No hacía falta que me lo acuerdes.

La Hyuuga levantó la mano hacia el cielo, y de repente las gotas de agua cayeron poco a poco, hasta ver como una ola gigante avanzaba desde fuera del pueblo mas arriba de las cinco caras de los Hokages.

—¡Detente, Hinata! —exclamó el Uzumaki cerrando los ojos furioso —¡No vas a dejar que esa ola gigante tuya destruya toda Konoha!

—¡Te he dicho que no soy Hinata! —gritó la otra, furiosa mientas apretaba los puños —¡No soy Hinata! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes! ¡HINATA ESTÁ MUERTA!

—¡¿Cómo va a estar muerta! —volvió decir el rubio acercándose más a ella —Tú eres Hinata. Tú has sobrevivido. Tú me has avisado de la profecía...¡Todo eso me lo ha contado ella. Si tu no eres ella...! ¿¡Entonces quién eres!

—Yo...Yo no tengo nombre —contestó con seriedad, pero con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza en su interior —No tengo nombre, y solo un estúpido mote que me ha puesto Sasuke, _ángel negro —_explicaba manteniendo la mirada baja —Pero aun así, la gente teme ese nombre, porque dicen que es un nombre maldito que hace unos milenios, una bruja llevaba...

—Hinata... —susurró Naruto acercándose a ella quedando cara a cara, mientras que el Nara estaba con la Uchiha en la entrada —Tú eres Hinata...La Hinata a la que amo —dijo esto cuando tomó la mano levantada de la Hyuuga, y bajándola poco a poco —Siempre serás la tímida y linda Hinata a la que todos conocemos. Vuelve al mundo Real con nosotros, tú y Sasuke..

La chica seguía sorprendida, el acto de que el Uzumaki no la tenía miedo la extrañaba muchísimo. Clavó sus orbes perlas en la sonrisa de su antiguo compañero de clase, pero luego poco a poco cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza.

—¡YO NO SOY HINATA! —Gritó empujando al rubio y volviendo a levantar la mano hacia el cielo, donde la enorme ola rodeaba toda Konoha y se cerraba en el centro.  
La oscuridad era la luz del pueblo. Aunque no tenga sentido, los del mundo Ninja están muertos...  
La oscuridad presente, que asustó a todas las personas que pasaban tranquilamente por el pueblo, cuando apenas unos leves rayos del sol tocaban la tierra.  
Unas manos tomaron el brazo de Hinata, haciéndolo bajar con fuerza. La chica miró sorprendida a los de su alrededor. Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Sai, Neji...Todos, hasta Tsunade, la Hokage.

—Parece que no solo has venido a saludarme... —decía Hinata sarcástica.

—Deja tus bromas para después, antigua Hyuuga. —contestó Tsunade agarrándola del cuello.

—V-vaya...Pa-parece que ha tenido ser algo i-importante para que la famosa Senju venga aquí... —decía con dificultad la Hyuuga.

—¿Antigua, Hyuuga? —preguntó el rubio.

Cuando la Hokage se dio cuenta de la pregunta del rubio, Hinata, que estaba indefensa ante el agarre de la rubia, susurró unas extrañas palabras, y de repente se convirtió en agua. Tsunade miró su mano, que estaba mojada, para juego susurrar: 

—¿Un clon de agua? —su mirada se dirigió a la puerta principal del cementerio, donde se encontraba la chica son una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Parece que aun no lo sabes... —añadió —La familia Hyuuga me echó del clan. Mi padre y Neji decidieron alejarme más de Konoha del mundo Ninja. Yo tenía que ser la heredera, la principal, la líder del clan, pero mi padre vio lo débil que era antes, así que decidió que sea Neji. —explicó mirando fijamente a Naruto —Yo era muy débil...Hasta ahora.

_Caminaba a través de la noche_  
_repentinamente observe un sonido en los vientos_  
_un ángel como la voz cantando un cuento_

Los sentimientos son la principal debilidad de las personas. Los sentimientos que tenía antes yo, me hacían más débil. No hay que confiar en el corazón de las personas, hay que confiar siempre en tu propia fuerza.

—_¿De verdad...Esa es Hinata...?_

_A través del frió y la noche tormentosa_  
_Vuela un ángel_  
_el ángel negro_  
_piel blanca, labios rojos, y largo cabello negro_  
_su ala estaba rota_  
_la ángel guardián_

—Todos siguen igual de débiles —dijo seriamente con una mirada fría, que no dejaba ver su interior —No habéis mejorado nada, ni un poco. Y eso que habéis entrenado con Akatsuki, y a ti, Uchiha —decía mirando a Sakura —te ha entrenado el propio hermano de Sasuke, pero sigues igual de débil, o quizá menos que antes. ¿Dices que en esa batalla que tuvisteis Sasuke y tú, has creado una ilusión desde un principio? ¡Pues fue él quien creó una ilusión! Él lo hizo, porque supo que desde un principio tú arias eso, pero has estado luchando contra una ilusión.

—¡¿Dices que sigo igual de débil! —contestó la Uchiha a gritos —¿¡Quieres comprobarlo, traidora! —con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, todo tembló alrededor del cementerio. Las rocas se rompieron de la tierra, causando un gran terremoto que se dirigió donde estaba la Hyuuga.

_escuchando falta de aliento en su voz_  
_que me toco allí en mi corazón_  
_sentí las lagrimas manar sobre mi cara_

Pero eso no causó nada, el suelo alrededor de Hinata seguía igual, como si nada. Brillantes gotas de agua flotaban en el aire a su alrededor, que con la velocidad del rayo se dirigieron hacia Sakura. Las gotas aumentaron de tamaño, y cubrieron todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Parece que me has escuchado mal —dijo _el ángel sin nombre _—He dicho que estás aun más débil que antes —Un ojo suyo, de color perla y sin pupila, con el byakugan activado. Mientras que su otro ojo, de un color rojo sangre, con tres puntos negros alrededor de la pupila.

—_Imposible... —_pensó Tsunade —_¿¡Tiene un ojo con el Byakugan, y otro con el Sharingan?_

—¡Suéltala, se va a ahogar! —gritó Tenten apareciendo arriba de la Hyuuga, que no movió ni un músculo.

_A través del frió y la noche tormentosa_  
_Vuela un ángel_  
_el ángel negro_  
_piel blanca, labios rojos, y largo cabello negro_  
_su ala estaba rota_  
_la ángel guardián_

Vario kunais, y extraños cuchillos de diferentes tamaños aparecieron alrededor de Hinata, con la intención de atacarla. La punta de cada cuchillo con una llama de fuego, se dirigieron por todo su cuerpo, pero no llegaron a tocarla, y chocaron contra el suelo quedándose allí.

—¿¡Cómo? —dijo la Amma apareciendo junto a sus amigos —¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Ups, parece que me tengo que ir —contestó Hinata ignorándola, mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar —Nos volveremos a ver, Naruto —dijo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en agua, para después desaparecer.

_La tormenta rasgada en sus ropas_  
_como una guerrera invisible_  
_su ala se rompió con un sonido_  
_tan repudiable que congelo mi corazón_  
_su voz se hizo mas débil_  
_perdiendo la batalla de la negrura_

—Nos volveremos a ver... —repitió el Uzumaki aun estando de piedra después de lo ocurrido, mmientras que la capa de agua que envolvía a Sakura desaparecía. 


	16. La misión comienza ¡El mundo Real!

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**La misión comienza ¡El mundo Real!**_

Los silenciosos pasos se oían entre ambos mundos. La puerta entre el mundo Ninja y el mundo Real, ha sido abierta. Las seis siluetas corrían en dirección de la luz en ese oscuro pasillo recordando la advertencia de la quita Hokage.

—_Para cruzar la puerta entre ambos mundos —habló Tsunade seriamente en su despacho tomando un sake —Es tener velocidad. Una vez que la puerta se abre, necesitareis correr a mucha velocidad, porque la puerta se cerrará en dos minutos, y el camino es bastante largo —fijó su mirada en la de rubio —La puerta entre los dos mundos es llamada "El corredor" osea como un largo pasillo oscuro, donde necesitas correr solo recto a la luz, sin obstáculos._  
—_¿Quiere decir que nada nos va a impedir cruzarlo? —preguntó Sakura escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la Hokage._

—_Es posible que oigáis extraños ruidos en la mente, y sintáis sombras o que algo os persigue—contestó mirando el suelo algo preocupada —Ese es solo un camino construido para viajar en alguna ocasión especial, porque no cualquier persona puede soportar el sufrimiento de los espíritus de la sombras que vagan en la oscuridad, pero...Estoy segura que vosotros lo lograréis._

—_¿Espíritus de la sombras? —repitió el Hyuuga —Eso me recuerda mucho al "Infierno"._

—_Es cierto —contestó Tsunade cuando clavó sus amarillos ojos en la botella de sake que tenía al lado de la mesa —Muchos dijeron eso..._

—_Los kages —habló una mujer de color y ojos negros como el carbón; que estaba al lado de la mesa —pensaron que ese corredor puede ser también la puerta para entrar el en "Infierno" el tercer mundo que fue creado por Orochimaru._

—_¿Entonces? —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara —¿Por qué no entran allí? ¡Allí es donde se esconde ese maldito viejo cara de serpiente con dolor de estomago!_  
_Los presentes se taparon la boca con la mano, soltando unas risas silenciosas._  
—_Lo se —contestó la Senju —Una vez buscamos entre esas sombras, pero no encontramos nada. Ni tampoco cualquiera se atreve a pasar allí a investigar, ni siquiera yo. Después de todo, solo tenemos dos minutos..._

—_Espera Tsunade-sama —la interrumpió el Nara preocupado —¿Q-que pasaría si no consigues atravesar la puerta a tiempo? _  
_Por alguna extraña razón, al mismo Nara no le agradó su pregunta. En ese mundo se esperaba de todo, él había aprendido a creer en lo que nadie en el mundo Real no conocía; los dos mundos a punto de chocarse._

—_Si no seréis capaces de hacer eso...Quedareis presas para los espíritus de las sombras, para siempre._  
_Las mirandas serias de los jóvenes, se convirtieron en miradas silenciosas de sorpresa y miedo._

A velocidad de la luz los chicos corrían por el pasillo entre las tinieblas, para conseguir por fin llegar por completo a la luz, donde se tiraron al piso recuperando la respiración.

—V-vaya... —susurró el rubio Uzumaki agitado en el suelo —Hasta pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo. Esas voces en mi cabeza me mataban... —decía para luego darse cuenta que nadie lo escuchaba —¿chicos? —todos miraban en dirección al cielo.

¿Qué será lo que han visto nuestros protagonistas?

—N-no...No puede...ser... —susurró Shikamaru con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que los coches pasaban por encima de sus cabezas a velocidad del rayo —H-hemos llegado...A una nueva _era_...

Los chicos se encontraban en un balcón de un edificio, mirando al cielo donde extraños coches de diferentes formas, volaban en el suelo. Con formas triangulares, en forma de un círculo, hasta la forma de una pelota sin ruedas.  
—L-los coches vuelan... —dijo Temari estando en el mismo estado que los demás.  
La joven Ama miraba mientras a otra dirección, con la boca totalmente habierta.

—Esos edificios... —decía Tenten mirando por todos los lados. Habían muchos edificios delante de donde se encontraban los chicos. Se asomó un poco más al balcón, para luego lanzar un grito —¡Aaahh! ¡No veo el suelo! ¡Y los edificios son kilométricos, no tienen fin! —los demás hicieron lo mismo que la Ama. Miraron más abajo, y lo único que veían eran nubes, y más nubes con una masa blanca que rodeaba cualquier cosa sin dejar ver donde terminaba.

—P-pero... —susurró Neji asomándose aún más —¡Es imposible que puedan vivir más allá de las nubes! ¡No hay oxígeno!  
Por primera vez en la vida, el Hyuuga estaba sorprendido por algo que nunca se imaginó poder ver.

—Como puedes ver...Estas respirando ahora mismo. —habló una voz a sus espaldas.  
Todos miraron de donde aparecía la misteriosa voz.

—Itachi... —dijo Sakura con interrogantes alrededor de la cabeza —¡Itachi-kun! —una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de la Uchiha, lanzándose contra su hermano como una niña pequeña por un caramelo.  
De verdad sentía como una alegría llenaba su corazón, al ver a su hermano tan cerca.  
—¡Buenas! —el rubio Akatsuki apareció detrás del hermano de Sakura, con un helado en la boca—Cuanto tiempo.  
Estaba en una pose sexy, apoyado contra la pared, con su torso al aire, y mostrando sus músculos bien desarrollados.

—¿Qué hacéis los Akatsuki aquí? —preguntó Tenten —¿¡Y que hacéis vestidos así! —gritó señalando los boxers de Deidara y Itachi, mientras observaba a Kiba semi-desnudo andar por allí en la casa.

—Estamos de vacaciones —dijo el Inuzuka dentro de la casa como si fuese lo normal del mundo—queríamos ir ahora mismo a la playa, pero parece que unos idiotas aparecieron en nuestro balcón mirando con boca abierta el cibermundo.

—¿¡Cibermundo! —exclamó Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos —¡no tengo ni idea de que es pero suena super interesante! ¡Siempre he querido poder ver algo así!

—Un mundo con tecnología avanzada —respondió Kiba ignorando su comportamiento de niño pequeño.  
La sonrisa de Kiba siempre estaba presente, a pesar de estar enfadado, a pesar de cualquier comportamiento, y sin importar el momento, siempre sonreía. Si el ambiente era triste, él hacia cualquier cosa para que todos vuelvan a sonreír. Si el ambiente era enfadado, hacia todo para divertir a todos. Todos ellos, todos...Confiaban en él sin importar nada.

—Bueno...Parece genial —dijo el Hyuuga empezando a pensar en la misión que tenían cuando todos ya miraron todo a su alrededor —Shikamaru ¿ahora que hacemos?  
Sabían perfectamente que no deberían de perder el tiempo en tonterías.  
—Pues antes que nada —dijo en nombrado —tenemos que tener algún sitio para dormir, así que he pensado en ir a un hotel...

—Ahora mismo estáis en un hotel —contestó el azabache entrando dentro de la casa. Las tres camas estaban en lo profundo de la pared, que parecía cristalina y brillante. Una estanería grande en el medio de dos camas de pared, y una mesa redonda de metal, que servía para trabajar, se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

—Pues voy yo —dijo el Nara cogiendo del brazo a la rubia de cuatro coletas y yéndose por la puerta de metal. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Se dirigieron al pasillo, muy extraño hecho de metal, para luego encontrar al ascensor. No tenía puerta, solo era un trozo de metal (mas o menos de un metro) que flotaba sobre el aire.

—" Pasajeros por favor, indíquenme a que planta quiere llegar" —habló una voz femenina electrónica, como si fuese un robot.

—Esto... —habló el Nara sorprendido —a la planta baja, por favor. Necesitamos pedir dos habitaciones...

—"En unos segundos os teletransporé allí" —respondió el robot.

—_¿Teletransportación? Increíble _—pensó en su mente con una sonrisa —_bueno, ahora a lo que vine de verdad. _Temari —dijo ganándose una seria mirada de la nombrada —se que no me recuerdas, pero en estos dos años podrías haberme hablado un poco ¿no? No entiendo que te pasa.

—Hmp. A mi no me pasa nada.  
Por alguna extraña razón esa respuesta no le agradó al chico. Se sentía tonto al preguntar tonterías a una chica como Temari, pero aún así quería saberlo. Deseaba saber que le pasaba.  
—Puedes confiar en mi... —dijo casi en un susurro. Pero la cara de Temari no cambió de expresión, si no parecía aburrirse de la situación, con mucho fastidio ella lo miró a los ojos, para luego echarse a reír de la nada.

—¿Quieres que confiemos en ti, cuando tú no confías en nosotros? —con la sonrisa de lado en la cara, se dio cuenta de que de repente los dos aparecieron en un grande salón, donde casi todo flotaba en el aire; las mesas, las sillas donde al fondo se encontraban varias mesas gigantes de cristal transparente y los secretarios con sus ordenadores. Sin más que decir, los dos se dirigieron donde se encontraba una chica sentada frente a un ordenador, con unas gafas bien rectas, puestas sobre los ojos, sin dejarlos ver.  
—Perdone —habló el Nara al ver cuando ella levantó la cabeza, sin mirar a la pantalla —queremos pedir dos habitaciones.

—¿De cuántas personas? —preguntó con su aguda voz femenina.

—Necesitamos dos habitaciones de tres personas —contestó —una para chicos, otra para chicas.

—Está bien —dijo ella —hay dos puestos libres justo como lo has pedido, joven, y están una al lado de la otra —le entregó las llaves, para luego volver a preguntar —¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar?

—Pues... —meditó un poco la respuesta mientras se rascaba en la nuca —os avisaremos. —pagó con el extraño dinero que le dio la Hokage, para luego despedirse y dirigirse al ascensor —Wow...Tenemos las habitaciones en la planta 300 y la puerta 12 y 13...

—Hmp.  
El Nara ignoró el comportamiento de la rubia con sarcasmo. Se repitió varias veces en su cabeza la frase dicha por ella, que lo dejó tan sorprendido.

_¿Quieres que confiemos en ti, cuando tú no confías en nosotros?_

—_¿No se refería a...? _—se dijo —_demonios...No puede ser..._

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—Vaya... —susurró Sakura al entrar a su habitación junto con Tenten y Temari —¡Las camas flotan sobre el aire! ¡Y todo está hecho de metal...! —dijo señalando una TV de un centímetro —

—Parece que con el mando se puede cambiar longitud y la achura —susurró la Sabaku No cogiendo el mando que estaba encima de una cama.  
—Bueno... ¡Que empiece la misión!  
Las ganas de cumplir su misión las inundaban, tenían ganas de mostrar sus habilidad, ganas de mostrar sus nuevas técnicas, ganas de mostrar lo que han cambiado. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—Voy a explicar las normas—dijo Shikamaru cuando todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de las chicas —Primera, no ir de compras (eso para las chicas). Segunda, no revelar nada de los tres mundos ni nada de nuestra misión. Tercera, no utilizar nuestros poderes hasta que decidamos todos en que momento. Cuarta, si encontramos al enemigo, no atacarlo y evitar la posible batalla. Quinta, no morir en la misión —explicaba cada palabra con seguridad hasta que se calló para decir la última —Sexta, si os encontráis con Hinata y/o Sasuke...Matarlos sin evitar el enfrentamiento. No importa si tendréis que morir. Aniquilarlos...Es nuestra principal misión que nos mandó la Hokage. Si ellos dos no están, los planes de Orochimaru caerán.  
—No participaré en esta misión —exclamó de pronto el rubio sentado en una cama, con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo —no vine aquí para matarlos, sino para traerlos de vuelta —. su voz sonaba molesta, pero lo dijo con total seriedad.

—¡Naruto! —gritó la Uchiha molesta —. ¡Esa es tú misión, y la arás!  
El Uzumaki notó con facilidad que Sakura cada vez odiaba más a sus viejos amigos, y cada vez se alejaba más de las personas con quien estaba. No contaba secretos, no decía nada más de si misma, le daba igual lo que les pasaba a los demás. La traición de su ex-novio y su mejor amiga la hizo caer en la oscuridad.

—¡No, Sakura! —exclamó levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a ella con enfado —¡Deja de darme órdenes de una buena vez! Estoy ya hasta las narices de que me digas que tengo que hacer. —con un total enfado, salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo que casi rompe el cristal de la gran ventana que se encontraba delante de la puerta —¡Dejarme de dar órdenes, TODOS!

—Naruto... —susurró con odio —idiota. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—_¡¿Pero en qué demonios están pensando!_ —susurraba para sí el rubio mientras iba andando por los largos pasillos del hotel —_¡¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así! —_pegó una patada al jarrón con una planta algo roja, tirándola al suelo, pero dentro de un instante se puso en su antigua postura sin ningún daño —. ¡Son todos unos...Uhh!  
Siguió andando por los pasillos con paredes de metal, y un montón de puertas en cada lado, cada una con un número.

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Tenten al darse cuenta que la chica iba en dirección de Naruto—.¡Déjalo! Él tiene razón, deja de darle órdenes. Él mismo debe saber lo que tiene que hacer.  
La Uchiha se paró de pronto, pero luego sin hacerle caso a su amiga echó a correr a por el Uzumaki.  
—Los dos son tontos —.añadió el Hyuuga cruzando de brazos.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Temari —¿ahora mismo que deberíamos hacer?  
Le dirigió una mirada al Nara esperando su respuesta. 

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

La medio luna brillaba en el cielo. Los ruidos de las motos se oían fuera, despertando a la Ama. Se dirigió al balcón que tenía el departamento, recordando su vida antes de ésta aventura. Se acordó del primer día del instituto, con Neji...Al lado de su casa. Cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras una suave lágrima se escapaba de un ojo.  
Susurró levemente, para si:  
—Ojalá todo vuelva a ser como antes...Ojalá me dieras la explicación.  
Los sentimientos volvieron a inundar su corazón, de dolor y a la vez algo de alegría. Neji sabía perfectamente de sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos, él la seguía tratando con respeto, como amiga. Una parte de él había cambiado, y la chica lo notó.  
Contemplando el cielo estrellado, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban las estrellas. Luego miró hacia abajo, sin encontrarse nada más que la brisa entre los edificios, sin mostrar la tierra. ¿Seguiría ese planeta llamándose Tierra? 

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Un Uchiha verá cumplido su venganza

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Comienzo.**_  
_**Un Uchiha verá cumplido su venganza**_

—¡Naruto! —la voz de la chica escandalosa se oyó por todo el largo pasillo —¡No puedes negarte!  
El rubio se detuvo sin mirarla a ella, y solo con una expresión de seriedad.  
—No me des órdenes —dijo —yo hago lo que quiero. Si quiero traer a Hinata y a Sasuke de vuelta lo aré sin necesidad de alguna ayuda. ¡Ni siquiera la tuya!  
Se giró bruscamente hacia Sakura con una mirada egoísta y triste. La profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero nadie sabía a quien se refería. Alguien de ellos debería de estar allí.  
—Naruto, ya has aceptado la misión.  
—Me importa un bledo lo que he hecho, porque yo sé que hacer ahora.  
—Va contra las reglas —.la voz de la Uchiha se ponía cada vez más furiosa.  
Naruto volvió a clavar sus azules ojos con los de la chica, para luego responder con una melancólica sonrisa haciendo que ella se estremeciera.  
—Aré todo por mis amigos.  
A pensar de que a Sakura le afectó esa frase, sin que el rubio pudiese continuar un poco más, le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.  
—¿¡A ellos los llamas amigos! ¿¡Llamas amigos a los que te abandonaron, traicionaron, te utilizaron! ¡Es ridículo! —cada vez, Sakura se encerraba a si misma, con cada palabra que decía, con cada lágrima que se le escapaba, era un candado más en su corazón.  
Naruto se tocó su roja mejilla aún sorprendido, para luego mirar esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas.  
—P-prometí que jamás lloraría... —sollozó acurrucándose en el pecho del Uzumaki, y apretando su camiseta negra —. pero lo volví hacer...Por Sasuke y Hinata.  
El rubio la abrazó, con suavidad puso su mano en su cabello rosado y acariciándolo.  
—Lo se...Pero ya sabes que debemos traerlos de vuelta. Y... —dijo separándola para mirarle a los ojos —. No dejaré que te vuelvas como ellos, Sakura.

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—Un Uchiha verá cumplido su venganza... —repitió la profecía Neji sentado junto a Tenten en la habitación de los chicos —supongo que se referirá a la venganza de Sasuke contra Itachi.  
Cerró sus perlados ojos concentrándose en la hoja que tenía escrita.  
—Es muy posible que sea eso.

—Un Hyuuga alcanzará los rayos del sol —pronunció Neji con suavidad—se a que se refiere esto —dijo ganándose la mirada de la Amma —es una técnica prohibida. No creo que sea yo quien haga una técnica prohibida, lo más probable es que lo consiga Hinata...  
Cerró los ojos bruscamente pensando lo peor.  
—¿Pero en que consiste esa técnica exactamente?  
—No lo sé, pero se llama prohibida porque es demasiado peligrosa. Puede traer la paz al mundo, pero a la vez puede traer la destrucción. Creo que Orochimaru está utilizando a Hinata para hacer que las tres dimensiones chocaran.

—Pero no lo entiendo... —decía ella —si chocan las tres, Orochimaru también morirá...¿De qué le sirve?  
Cogió la hoja que tenía Neji en la mano, para volver a leer.  
—Lo que no sabemos exactamente es si chocarán las tres dimensiones, o solo el mundo Real con el mundo Ninja...

—Otro morirá entre horribles sufrimientos —siguió —el que escucha la voz de los animales.  
—¿Q-quién puede ser...? —preguntó ésta con temor —aunque me recuerda a alguien...

—Solo hay una persona... —dijo con seriedad en Hyuuga concentrando la mirada en Tenten —Kiba.

_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, cada uno de ellos se ocupaba de su deber, de la misión verdadera que tenían. Ellos no han venido para pasar el tiempo mirando con la boca abierta el mundo Real, si no que ahora ellos eran unos ninjas que necesitaban cumplir su misión por obligación. Como la Hokage pensó, no todos querían hacer esa misión, sobretodo un cierto rubio que jamás haría algo así. Entonces...¿Por qué Tsunade lo mandó aquí? Eso es un secreto, que el propio rubio aún no consigue entender. Había dicho muchas veces, hasta a gritos; que por mucho que le dieran, él nunca habría hecho esta misión. Entonces...¿ Por qué a la primera vez, él la aceptó? En esa misión había algo especial, lo que él tenía que hacer. Impedir que se cumpliera la profecía.  
Era algo muy difícil, nadie sabía como hacerlo. Exactamente, era imposible. La Hokage decidió preguntar al mismo Orochimaru.  
Naruto y los demás se pasaron días buscando algo que sabían que en el mundo Real no estaba. Orochimaru está en el Infierno, en su propia dimensión ¿Qué andaban buscando los chicos en el mundo Real?

—"Otro se consumirá a si mismo —hablaba Shikamaru mientras todos estaban reunidos una noche de luna llena — Alguien escuchará la voz de los muertos. Otro desobedecerá las reglas de los clanes. Otro perderá su cuerpo. Otro cruzará la puerta del Infierno para que Dos mueran por un sacrificio."

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó la Uchiha desconcertada —es demasiado difícil...

—No tengo ni idea —respondió éste —pero con la información que tenemos sabemos que se refiere a nosotros. Debemos estar alerta, muy alerta...Puede pasar en cualquier momento.  
Fijó su mirada en el rubio que tenía la cabeza agacha.  
—Solo espero que salga bien lo que tiene planeado el destino —susurró el Hyuuga con la misma posesión que el Nara —.

—_Debéis encontrar a Orochimaru en el mundo Real —habló la quinta Hokage mientras los chicos estaban a punto de pasar por el corredor. _  
_Clavó su mirada en el líder del grupo, Shikamaru._  
—_Pero todos sabemos perfectamente que Orochimaru está en el Infierno —dijo Sakura alterada —no obtendremos ningún resultado yendo a nuestro antiguo mundo._

—_¡Hacedme caso! —contestó ésta con sus manos puestas en las caderas ¡Encontraremos a ese viejo cueste lo que cueste!_

¿Dónde deberían buscar? ¿Por qué Tsunade no les dio ninguna pista? ¿Qué pretendía? Ninguno lo sabía.  
Solo ellos querían comprender el verdadero significado de la profecía. Pero de lo que estaban ya seguros, es que en este mismo instante, la profecía había comenzado.

_Un Uchiha verá cumplido su venganza..._

Su espada estaba llena de un color rojo puro, la sangre no paraba de brotar de su ojo de la misma manera que de su katana. ¿Era un Akatsuki? Quien sabe.  
Los ruidos de las serpientes se oían en las penumbras del Infierno, el cielo rojo sangre, y la tierra casi del mismo color. Sin agua, sin plantas. Todo de color de la sangre.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? La primera parte de la profecía ha sido cumplida... —dijo el portador de la espada.

—T-todo éste t-tiempo...tu... —hablaba con dificultad la segunda voz. Suplicando perdón por sus pecados.  
—Olvidate de nosotros —contestó la tercera voz femenina en ese lugar —esa era nuestra misión, y la primera parte ya está.

—Mi venganza.  
_**Tu ángel guardián...**_

—La venganza es cumplida —dijo Deidara entrando en la habitación llamando la atención de los chicos que lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo —Itachi ha desaparecido.  
—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el rubio sobresaltándose —¡Es imposible! Yo he entrenado también con Itachi, he visto sus técnicas ¡Es imposible que Sasuke lo haya matado!  
Nadie se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que la chica de pelo rosado estaba en total shok. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, cayó de rodillas de la cama, y agarró la alfombra del suelo clavando sus uñas en ella. Su mirada se perdió entre los recuerdos, los dulces recuerdos del amanecer.  
—Itachi... —susurró con el corazón temblándole —¡No!

—Lo siento... —dijo el rubio Akatsuki bajando la cabeza —nunca pensé que sería cierto...

Los días volvieron a pasar como un trueno, lo único que hacían los chicos eran buscar a Itachi en el mundo Real, aunque cada vez era sin resultados. No encontraban ni una pista, nada. Preguntaron a todos por un joven popular entre las chicas, con el pelo azabache y ojos negros. Pero parece que nadie se recuerda de él. Parece que ha borrado su existencia.

_**Tu ángel guardián**_

Una noche de luna llena, Tenten salió a la terraza, más arriba del edificio. Subió unas cien plantas más con el "ascensor" y por fin pudo ver el deseado cielo. Se acercó un poco más al borde, y miró hacia abajo. Vio exactamente lo que se esperaba, nada. Los edificios no tienen fin, nadie sabe donde está la tierra. Muy hacia abajo, quizá se encuentren plantas, vegetales, flores y de todo. Pero los rumores decían que no quedaba nada en el fondo excepto la contaminación. ¿Y las plantas? Otro misterio que solo respondían "Pues como puedes ver, vivimos sin la vegetación".  
Levantó la vista, y se fijó en la luna llena, más cerca jamás la había visto, tan dulce y tierna. No había cambiado nada, le seguía recordando a los ojos del Hyuuga. No debería de pensar en eso, ahora mismo importaba encontrar a Itachi...  
El viento acariciaba suavemente su cara, y sus mechones largos eran movidos con suavidad a su lado derecho. Cruzó de brazos para mantenerse un poco más caliente, pero justo después de hacerlo, sintió como unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás. Rápidamente giró su cabeza para mirar quien era, pero ella lo sabía de sobra. Siempre cuando estaba la luna llena presente, los ojos del Hyuuga estaban siempre clavados en ella.  
—¿Tienes frió? —preguntó Neji con suavidad susurrándole al oído.

—Tú eres frío —contestó ésta mostrando una sonrisa melancólica y con un muy extraño brillo en los ojos. El chico la miraba directamente, y ella misma se dio cuenta de que algo en él había cambiado, algo que jamás pudo ver en él. Su cariño a las personas a quienes ama, como por ejemplo Hinata, su tío y su fallecido padre. Pero Tenten también estaba segura que ella era importante para él —aunque tú seas frío...Me siento cálida en tus brazos.  
Con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas, intentó mirar al Hyuuga otra vez a los ojos, pero ésta vez era muy difícil, solo miró al suelo avergonzada pero con una tímida sonrisa, susurrando un leve "Ya lo sabes"  
Neji acarició su cabello con una mano y luego se acercó un poco más a su rostro, besó su frente con suavidad. Bajó un poco más hasta llegar a sus labios, rozándolos, donde rápidamente se detuvo consciente por su acto.  
—L-lo siento mucho... —susurró separándose más de ella. Pero sin importar la mirada sorprendida de la Amma, no se pudo contener y volvió a rozar sus labios. Por tercera vez unió sus labios con los de ella por completo.  
Esta vez era más dulce, y más agradable. Sabiendo sobre los sentimientos de la chica hacia él. Besó su cuello, cada vez más apasionado se volvió ese momento.  
—Tenten... —dijo después de volver a besar sus labios con pasión y volteándola de frente, quedando cara a cara abrazados —sé que esto está mal, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda... —apretó más el cuerpo dela chica contra el suyo mientras ella se dejaba toma —no se que siento...Perdoname.  
Se separó de ella un poco más con la cabeza agacha disponiéndose a ir cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo y haciendo que él se parase.  
—No te dejaré ir —contestó a borde de llanto con una voz suave—no dejaré ir a _mi ángel_ guardián, Neji.  
—Me temo que la profecía se está cumpliendo —dijo sonriendo el otro intentando coger la mano de la chica, pero no pudo porque atravesó su mano como un fantasma, a lo que la chica se asustó —¿Alcanzando los rayos del Sol...De noche? —decía mirando la luna para después mirar a la asustada Tenten —ellos me necesitan para que se cumpla la profecía.

—¡Neji! —exclamó cuando el cuerpo del chico empezó a volverse transparente —¡N-no me dejes otra vez sola! —las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños, con dolor y tristeza

—Lo siento...Parece que _tú ángel guardián_ necesita un descanso —fue lo último que sintió la Amma hasta que el cuerpo de Neji desapareció de su vista, y una lluvia de estrellas comenzara en el cielo. 


End file.
